


Lacuna ➺ Kai Parker [1]

by IsabellaKR



Series: Monsters Intertwined Series [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Action/Adventure, Alive Kai Parker, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Romance, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaKR/pseuds/IsabellaKR
Summary: BOOK ONE OF THE MONSTERS INTERTWINED SERIES✣===✣===✣===✣Before he went to the Prison World, Kai Parker was a simple Siphoner in Portland. His life was rather boring, filled with hurt and sadness. That is until he met Astrid Mikaelson that his life had changed for the better... or for worse.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Monsters Intertwined Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780750
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. INFO

**WARNING!** This story will contain swearing, violence, torture, mild sexual content and mentions of death.

**'Lacuna' (n) -** A blank space; a missing part.


	2. 00. PROLOGUE

**CHAPTER 0**

**PROLOGUE**

✣===✣===✣===✣ _ **  
**_

_29TH DECEMBER, 1989, PARIS, FRANCE_

_**Loud**_ footsteps echoed through a medium-sized loft as a blonde woman stormed through the living-room, her older brother close on her trail. "Let's not be over-dramatic, sister." The dirty-blonde man rolled his eyes, grabbing the woman's wrist harshly, halting her movements. 

The blonde woman, named Astrid, turned around to look at her brother, her eyes narrowed as she stared into his greenish-blue eyes. "Over-dramatic?" she scoffed, eyeing her brother with fire in her eyes, "I am not being over-dramatic, Nik. You are!" she defended herself. "They have been in those bloody coffins for decades, it's time we let them out. Not Finn, of course, but Rebekah and Kol. I believe they have been in the bloody box for long enough." she spoke, holding her suitcase handle tightly in her hand.

Niklaus rolled his eyes, "Not yet, 'Trid." he groaned. The woman exhaled sharply and began walking back towards the door. "You're going to leave me alone? The only brother you have left?" he asked. He never liked playing with her emotions, but if that's what it took for her to stay, then he'd do it. He had to make her feel guilty; it was the only way.

Astrid turned around slowly, eyes glassy as she huffed, "You're the only brother I have left because you daggered the rest, Nik!" she shouted, letting go of her suitcase as she walked towards him, pushing him away. "You dagger them and expect everything to be fine when you undagger them. What you don't realise, brother is they also blame me for the suffering that _you_ cause," She spat, grabbing a hold of the glass he was holding and smashing it on the wooden floor. "They believe I agree with your daggering business. So, when they come back, you're not the only one they're mad at." she sniffled, pushing her brother away once more, before hugging him, "Nik..." her voice cracked. "Please... I just want my family back." she cried, a few tears rolling down her cheek as she looked up at her brother.

The state of her broke Niklaus' heart, but he couldn't bring back their siblings just yet. Their presence would only complicate things. No matter how much he wished to please his sister and make her stay, he couldn't bring them back just yet. "No." he spoke in a monotone voice. 

The younger woman growled, pushing away from him as dark-purple veins emerged under her eyes, "Go fuck yourself, Niklaus." she spoke through gritted teeth and walked back towards her suitcase. "I need some time away from you." the blonde muttered quietly, opening the front door. 

But just before she left, her brother's broken voice stopped her, "Astrid." he called her name sadly.

She stopped in her tracks, turning around to look at the vampire, "Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"I love you," he spoke truthfully, looking straight into her eyes. 

The woman scoffed and slammed the door shut, leaving her brother alone and not paying any mind to his broken screams or the sound of glass smashing. She just kept going, not looking back.

✣===✣===✣===✣

_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this story!_

Edited; 18/04/2020


	3. ACT 1. BEFORE DOWNFALL

**ACT 1. BEFORE DOWNFALL**

_**"** _In every moment, a choice exists.

We can cling to the past,

or embrace the inevitability of change and allow a brighter future to unfold before us.

Such an uncertain future may even call for even more uncertain allies.

Either way,

a new day is coming,

whether you like it or not.

The question is:

Will you control it?

Or will you let it control you? _ **"**_


	4. 01. ANNOYED AT FIRST SIGHT

**CHAPTER 1**

**ANNOYED AT FIRST SIGHT**

✣===✣===✣===✣

12TH JANUARY 1990, PORTLAND, OREGON

 ** _After_** days of driving with no destination, Astrid finally settled on a place; Portland, Oregon. It was a place she visited numerous times in her long, immortal life. So it wasn't surprising that the Hybrid chose Portland to get away from her brother. Of course, she was going to stay there for only a few months, she wasn't going to leave Niklaus for too long; he was still her brother, after all. They might have fights, but they do love each other and nothing would ever change that.

The blonde hummed approvingly when she parked outside her new home, a small smile appearing on her face. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she got out of her car, still staring at the small, yet still big house.

"Miss Mikaelson?" a man dressed in a suit asked as he approached the younger-looking woman, a welcoming smile gracing his features.

Astrid turned around, the smile still present on her face, "Yes, that's me." she spoke, looking up at the brunet man, his brown eyes now staring into hers.

He smiled, "Here are your keys." he handed her two separate keys and then handed her a document, "Could you sign here?" he asked, handing her a pen. The vampire nodded and signed the paper, "And here." he added. "Thank you." he finished and put the papers back in his bag, "If there's something wrong with the house, please call me."

The vampire nodded, "Alright," she spoke softly as the man nodded with a smile and turned around, walking away from her as he headed to his car. Once the man was gone, Astrid turned back around with a fond expression; she always enjoyed living in smaller houses, which was rarely the case as her brother preferred big, spacious mansions which showed off his wealth and power.

With a small smile, she approached her new home and opened the front door. The house was clean, small yet spacious and definitely welcoming. The walls were painted in light colours, such as white, nude and light grey. That was something Astrid loved, having white - slightly grey - walls, it made the rooms look bigger than they actually were and they also looked brighter.

She placed the keys on a counter in the kitchen and walked up the small staircase. Surprisingly, the stairs did not creak under her weight, which she was grateful for. Upstairs was located her bedroom, spacious bathroom and a dressing room.

Once becoming familiar with her new surroundings, the blonde exited the building and approached her new car, opening the trunk where all her boxes and suitcases were located. The vampire grabbed one of the boxes and placed it on the roof of the car before taking out a box with essentials in it.

Good luck wasn't on her side, however, as with one drastic movement of her arm, she managed to hit the car and the box fell straight on her, pushing her onto her knees. "Bloody hell," the young woman groaned, pushing the now empty box off her head as painting supplies, sketchbooks and several books laid around her.

"That was hilarious," a man's laugh made the girl clench her fists; she humiliated herself, on the very first day in the new city.

She quickly stood up and glared at the man, who looked to be about the same physical age as her, "Very funny, indeed." She spoke sarcastically, turning the cardboard box around and grabbing her grimoire.

The young brunet took his hands out of his pockets and approached the blonde, crouching down beside her and putting a sketchbook back in the box. "Sorry about that," he said, still laughing at her misfortune.

The blonde fake smiled, raising her eyebrows in the process, "You do not sound genuine," she pointed out, putting the last book in the box before getting up and closing the box, letting it stay on the ground.

"Yeah, sorry, it was funny," he smiled widely and held out his hand, "I'm Malachai Parker, but call me Kai."

The blonde sighed, already knowing that her future days in the city will not be as peaceful as she'd wished them to be, "Astrid Mikael- Michaels..." she answered, deciding to keep her true identity a secret from the man.

"Astrid Michaels." He repeated, "Cute name for a cute girl," he flirted, making her roll her eyes.

"Well," the vampire huffed as she picked up the box filled with books and paint supplies, "It was nice meeting you," she spoke, heading towards the front door with the heavy box in her hands. She pushed the door open and went inside, walking inside the living room and putting the box on a wooden table. The blonde stretched her arms, letting out a quiet scream when she saw Kai standing right behind her. "What the--" said Astrid with narrowed eyes, already getting annoyed by the young man.

"Where should I put this?" he asked, looking down at the box in his hands, which had 'Kitchen' written on it.

To say that Astrid was confused was an understatement. "T-the kitchen?" she said, questioning herself as she scratched her head. _Why did this man follow her inside and why the hell is he helping her?_

"This is a nice house, by the way," he spoke loudly as he entered the kitchen, Astrid following him, "I was wondering when someone would buy it. It was just standing here unoccupied for months." he laughed.

Astrid didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, she was more focused on him. He was... strange. He was a witch, for sure, but his smell wasn't as strong as any other witch's she had met... it was gentle, almost non-existent. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, making the man look at her shocked, confused and... hurt?

"What do you mean?" he tried to hide his offence by chuckling and opening the box, "Why do you think I want something... and I already told you who I am."

The vampire scoffed, "Well, love, you walked into my home _uninvited_ and now you're helping me unpack. I meant who are you really, _witch_?"

Slowly, the Siphoner turned around, thinking that she was just another witch who hated Siphoners... just like his whole family. "Uhm, well, I'm helping you because I laughed at you. My name is Malachai Parker like I've told you before." the boy sighed, looking down on the floor, "I'm part of the Gemini coven." he finished.

The blonde sighed and massaged her temples, "You mean the messed up one which forces twins to merge together, killing one in the process?" she asked, her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

The boy nodded with a small frown, "You've heard of us?" he asked surprised, his eyebrows lifting.

Astrid nodded, "Yes, I have... quite a strange coven." she admitted with a small smile. "How old are you, love?" she questioned, her voice becoming softer. The man had no ill intentions, none that she knew of at least, he just wanted to socialise with someone who wasn't related to him. The Gemini Coven was known to be quite secretive after all.

Kai smiled brightly, happy that the girl didn't force him to leave yet, "18." he simply answered. "You?"

Astrid smiled softly, "I'm seventeen... I'm also a witch, just without a coven." She added.

Kai made a confused face; a witch without a coven... it wasn't as common as one might think. "Why?" he then asked, eager to know the answer.

The girl shrugged, "They are all dead, but even if they were not, I wouldn't be welcome." a chuckle escaped her mouth. "I'm partly a werewolf." She explained upon noticing his expression, though didn't tell him the whole truth; she didn't know if she could trust him yet, after all.

"Oh," Malachai spoke audibly, "And I'm a Siphoner," he told her, not expecting her response.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading this story!

I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment your thoughts!! 

_Edited; 25/04/2020_


	5. 02. SIPHONER

**CHAPTER 2**

**SIPHONER**

✣===✣===✣===✣

20th JANUARY 1990, PORTLAND, OREGON.

 ** _The_** last few days have been strange in Astrid's opinion. There hasn't been a day when she hasn't seen Kai; the man was like a ghost, appearing out of nowhere. It seemed like he was following her, but he wasn't, she would've known if he was - they just happened to be in the same places at the same time.

She also learned that Kai liked to talk... a lot, too much sometimes. But even though she might've found it annoying at times, it was strangely comforting knowing that she wasn't alone in a new place. He talked about anything and everything; his family, a bird he saw the day before and a girl he managed to hook up with - the topics were endless.

Speaking of his family, it seemed like he told her all of his family secrets. He had no filter, which was strangely refreshing. And learning about his family was something she found refreshing and relatable; his parents were dicks, twin sister an asshole, Joey was alright and the rest he rarely spoke to.

In contrast to his family, the vampire found Siphoning fascinating; a witch who couldn't generate his own magic... it was unheard of. Astrid knew of many creatures, but she had never met a Siphoner, so, when she found out what it was, her research on the topic began. The blonde looked through her grimoire, old mythology books and called some of the people she knew; all to find out more about the strange occurrence.

She had eventually found something more interesting; a way of absorbing the magic into a piece of jewellery, like a daylight ring for vampires. The piece of jewellery would trap the magic inside until it was needed. So, since she had nothing interesting to do, Astrid decided to make it, hoping it would make the boy happy.

An excited squeal left the girls mouth as she ran towards the door, opening it before Kai even got to knock on the door. The man looked at her surprised and then shocked when she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, barely having time to close the door before she ran to the living-room.

Kai watched the blonde who ran towards a box which was sitting on a bookshelf, "What's going on and why are you so excited?" he questioned, confused about the situation.

Astrid then walked up toward him with a massive smile on her face, shocking even her - she couldn't remember the last time she was so excited or happy. "I've made you something!" she announced.

Kai's eyes became softer, but his eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?" he asked, not quite believing it. No one has ever gotten him a gift, let alone made one.

"Ta-dah!" She showed him a silver ring with the letter 'M' engraved on it.

Kai looked at the silver ring confused, "You've made me a ring?" he asked, "I don't wear Jewellery."

Astrid just narrowed her eyes and grabbed his right hand, putting the ring on his fourth finger, "Now siphon my magic," She smiled, looking into his blue eyes.

"What?" he asked shocked, "No, no, no... I don't have full control over it and I don't want to hurt you!" he denied, not wanting to hurt his one and only friend.

"You won't," She assured him.

"No--"

"Kai!" She raised her voice, "Just trust me, please," she gently grabbed his right hand and intertwined their fingers together, wincing gently when both their hands turned red, her magic transferring to him. The boy wasn't looking at his hand, however, as he was too busy looking at her. "Kai, look."

The man looked at their hands and noticed how the magic wasn't travelling throughout his body but went straight to the ring, storing the magic inside it. Once the silver ring had a red glow to it, Astrid moved her hand away, smiling at him sweetly.

"Sorry that it's an M," She began speaking, "The ring used to be my brother's but he didn't like it, so he gave it to me. I didn't have time to go out and buy a new one, so I hope you don't mind. I can make you a new one if you truly hate--"

Kai cut her off, hugging her so tightly she thought he was going to break her bones in the process. "Thank you," he said, not wanting to let go. Astrid smiled and hugged him back just as tightly, enjoying the hug more than she thought she would; she missed interactions like these, and Nik was too busy looking for a Doppelganger to give his sister a hug from time to time.

When the two pulled away from each other, Kai looked down at his ring, a small smile on his face. Astrid also looked at the ring before speaking, "Like I have said; if you don't like it, I can perform a spell on a different one." she smiled.

"No," Kai told her, shaking his head, "It's perfect. Thank you so much... bunny," He chuckled upon seeing Astrid's pouty face.

"Bunny?" she asked, the pout still decorating her face, "Why a bunny?" she asked, confused.

Kai shrugged his shoulders before speaking, "Well, you're as cute as a bunny..." he told her, making her furrow his eyebrows.

"I am _not_ cute, Mal," She argued, crossing her arms over her chest, looking into his blue eyes.

Kai laughed, "Yeah you are. You've been researching information about Siphoners for the last few days, yes, I've noticed. You've made this for me, even though you barely know me--"

"You told me your entire life story--"

"And you have plushies everywhere," he finished, picking up a koala bear from a bookshelf.

"Fine," Astrid grumbled, "Kai bear..." she smirked when Kai's smile faded, already aware that he wouldn't escape the nickname.

"Really?" he asked, "Kai bear?" he groaned, sitting down on a couch.

Astrid chuckled, putting her legs on his as she laid down on the couch, "Yes, Kai bear. It's weird just like you."

Loud laughter filled the atmosphere when Kai death glared the immortal woman. She couldn't control it anymore, it was too easy to wind him up sometimes. But the annoyance didn't last long, as soon enough, Kai also began laughing.

The two stayed there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence in silence. "I'm glad I met you, Bunny..." Kai spoke after a while.

The blonde hummed and nodded gently, "Likewise, Kai bear..."

✣===✣===✣===✣

_I hope you're enjoying this story. Not all chapters will be days apart, some will be months apart, but some sweet, angsty and fun chapters are coming up! I hope you all enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them._

_If you're wondering why I didn't make Kai an asshole here, It's because I don't think he was always like that. He's a sociopath, not a psychopath, and sociopaths are made - It's a survival method. I like to believe he was once really sweet, but the constant domestic abuse gradually changed him into a person he became. That's why he's sweet towards Astrid; he doesn't hate nor wants to use her because he didn't truly snap yet._

_And sociopaths are capable of loving someone, even though it's hard for them._

_Edited; 25/04/2020_


	6. 03. VALENTINE'S DAY NIGHTMARES

**CHAPTER 3**

**VALENTINE'S DAY NIGHTMARES**

✣===✣===✣===✣

14TH FEBRUARY 1990, PORTLAND, OREGON

 ** _Gently_** and precisely, the blonde vampire moved her paintbrush along the now colourful canvas. Slowly, the blank canvas transformed into a beautiful piece of art, containing each colour of the rainbow and more. For Astrid, painting was an escape from her usual black and white life which was filled with grief and violence, so she painted whenever she could.

Unable to sleep due to her gruesome and terrifying nightmares, she usually exchanged sleep for something more productive; painting, writing in her journal, reading books, going on walks, and now also spending time with Malachai Parker. The woman haunted by nightmares only slept after or when she was close to passing out from fatigue; so at least once a week.

A loud knock on the door startled the thousand-year-old vampire, making her look at the clock, quickly realising that it was already 9 am. "I'm coming!" she shouted once the bangs on her door repeated. In a second, she was already at the door and opening it for her new friend. "Hey, Mal," a sweet smile appeared on her face as the teenager walked inside her home.

After closing the door, she walked back into the living room, walking towards Kai, who was admiring the painting. It was then that she realised what she had painted; Rebekah coloured in light red; Kol in bright and dark, unpleasant to look at, yellow; Elijah in both light and dark blues; Niklaus in dark purple; Finn in orange; and, lastly, herself in dark and light grey. Overall, the painting looked boring and confusing, but to those who knew the entire family personally, the painting made perfect sense.

Kai tilted his head to the side with a quiet hum, narrowing his eyes as he continued to stare at the painting, "Interesting," he commented eventually, "What do the colours mean?" he asked.

The blonde sighed and Pointed at Rebekah, "Love," she slowly moved her index finger towards Elijah, "Intelligence and loyalty," A small frown made it's way on her face when she got to Kol, "Playfulness," Next was Niklaus, "Power," her finger travelled to Finn, "Confidence."

Kai nodded, "What about you?" he asked, looking at the blonde which was coloured in grey.

Astrid sighed, "Loneliness," she explained, making Kai look at her with narrowed eyes before putting his arm over her shoulders.

"You got a date?" he suddenly asked, changing the topic of their conversation.

Astrid lifted her eyebrow and looked up at the witch, "A date?" she asked confused, "Why would I have a date?"

Kai breathed in sharply, closing his eyes for a few seconds. He was recently becoming more and more worried about the girl, despite only knowing her for a month. She became distant, rarely knowing what day it was. "It's Valentine's day," he explained, looking down into her eyes.

"It is?" she asked, surprise written all over her face, "It feels like it was January just yesterday," she commented, biting her bottom lip in thought.

The siphoner nodded, "Well since you haven't got a date, I'm taking you out!" he smiled, "There's a Carnival type of thing nearby; they have sweets, games, cute girls and guys, I know you like both," he chuckled and winked at her, "Oh, and did I mention sweets?"

The vampire chuckled with a small smile, "Alright, let's go," she spoke happily.

Kai laughed and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down on the couch, "No, no, no, first you're going to sleep. We're leaving at eight." he told her.

She immediately shook her head, not wanting to see the nightmare which would plague her mind for days, "I don't want to."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be a Siphoner yet I have no choice. So go to sleep, you need it; you look like you're getting ready for Halloween." he spoke with a blank face, just wanting the 'younger' girl to go to sleep. She shook her head again. "Why?" Kai sighed, sitting down next to her.

"I--" she took in a deep breath, "I get horrible nightmares. I cannot sleep for days afterwards, Mal. Please don't make me go to sleep," she spoke, her voice cracking multiple times as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The nineteen-year-old hummed and bit the inside of his cheek before standing up, "Wait here," he said before disappearing. The vampire sat there for a few minutes, all alone. She didn't do anything bust sit patiently and look around until Kai appeared. He walked in the room holding her duvet and pillow, he sat down and placed the fluffy pillow on his lap, gesturing for the woman to lay down.

Too tired to protest, she laid down facing his stomach. He put the duvet over the blonde and turned on the tv using his magic. Astrid smiled as she was falling asleep; Kai's finger's stroked her soft hair. It reminded her of her childhood when Kol or Niklaus did that to calm her down when loud cracks echoed throughout the sky, thunderbolts hitting trees every few minutes.

Unconsciously, when she finally drifted to sleep, she embraced Kai and all the Siphoner did was smile, continuing to watch the Tv while running his fingers through her golden hair.

✣===✣===✣===✣

_Young and carefree Astrid ran through the fields, her long hair trailing behind her, swaying with the wind. Her laughs could brighten even the darkest souls and her smile made even the Gods happy._

_The young blonde was currently running away, not from any danger, but her older brother; the two were playing a game. "You are never going to catch me!" the fourteen-year-old shouted, looking behind her. She sped up upon seeing how close her older brother was to catching her; his dirty-blonde her struggling to keep up with him._

_Niklaus laughed, "Yes, I am, little sister!" he shouted, also speeding up, chasing his sister between trees once they made it to the forest._

_But, soon, her surroundings began changing; she could no longer hear Niklaus' laughter, the trees, nor smell the clean air - it was dark, cold and smelled like a rotten corpse. The vampire slowly stood up, supporting herself by touching the wet ground. "Incendia," she whispered, multiple torches around her lighting up the room._

_Bile quickly rose in her throat when she could finally see everything before her; the walls covered in splatters of blood and the floor was just one giant pool of the red, thick liquid. But that's not was horrified her - it was her siblings, who laid on the ground, white oak stakes in their chests._

_"Astrid," she heard a man's voice, making the blonde turn around just to be met with her father's vicious gaze._

_"No," she choked out, "Please, no."_

_"Astrid!" the voice got louder as the room began shaking, cracks in the walls appearing, letting some light inside the room._

"Astrid!" with one last shake, Kai finally woke the girl up. She shot upright immediately, taking in deep and erratic breaths as Kai rubbed her back gently, "Are you okay?" he questioned.

The blonde nodding, letting out a sigh as she leaned her head on her palm, "I'm fine, Mal," she assured him, but her voice betrayed her as it cracked.

The siphoner quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the couch, sitting in front of her. For some reason, seeing her there with tears in her eyes made the boy's chest ache. He was confused and surprised, never having felt this sensation before, but he decided not to question it. At that moment, the most important person in the room was Astrid, who at that point was sobbing, her entire body shaking.

Kai gently grabbed her legs and pulled them over his lap. He then hugged the broken girl, letting her sob into his shoulder, "How about we stay in, tonight?" he spoke quietly, resting his head on top of hers.

The vampire shook her head, "No," she whispered, pulling away from the hug and looking into the boy's blue eyes, "You wanted to go to the carnival," she reminded him, wiping the tears off her face, "You should go. You should go and enjoy yourself, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll paint something," she smiled and stood up.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Humming a quiet melody, Kai walked through the busy city of Portland, loud music and laughter filling the atmosphere. Though he wanted to be there, maybe win some prizes, he just couldn't enjoy himself, no matter how hard he tried.

So, after an hour of walking mindlessly, he walked inside a small cafe and ordered two pepperoni pizzas. While waiting for his food, a young brunette walked up to the Siphoner, "Hey, Kai," she smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling.

Kai looked over his shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows before realising who the girl was. He rolled his blue eyes and turned around, "You're Stephanie, right?" he asked, a small smile on his face. Sure, the girl was attractive, but at the moment, he was busy.

She nodded with a small smile, "You've never paged be back," She reminded the man, "I sent you so many messages, but you've never responded," she said, confused.

"Sorry," he sighed, "I was busy," he told her and turned back around.

The girl nodded, "Well, would you like to hang o--"

"Listen, Stephanie," he said as the worker brought the pizza up to the counter and Kai gave him the money, "Sure, you're hot, but our hook-up was a one-time thing," he sighed, "Go find someone who likes you for who you are... because I don't care about you or your feelings," he winked and left the restaurant, making his way back to his best friend's house.

He made it back after about twenty minutes and the girl was just as surprised to see him back as he was about coming back. He didn't know why but he felt like he should be with her. And for the rest of the night, the two played board games, watched tv and ate pizza. Surprisingly, he enjoyed it more than being at the carnival or hooking up with random girls he'd forget after a week.

✣===✣===✣===✣

_Next chapter will be... interesting. Astrid will finally meet Papa Parker._

_Edited; 25/04/2020_


	7. 04. PAPA PARKER

**CHAPTER 4**

**PAPA PARKER**

✣===✣===✣===✣

15TH JULY 1990; PORTLAND, OREGON; USA

**_Astrid_** couldn't believe this was happening right now. Earlier on in the day, Kai practically broke down her door after barging into her home, sweating and out of breath. It took him about ten minutes to tell her what was going on while Astrid just stared at him, confused.

Eventually, he got it out. Jo, his twin sister, after finding out about Astrid, had told their parents about the girl. Surprisingly, his parents weren't mad and didn't immediately tell him to never see the girl again. Instead, his father did something that no one had expected; he invited her to a family dinner.

So, here she was now, about to knock on the wooden door of their, rather big, house in the middle of the woods. If the house wasn't painted in inviting colours, she'd think she was heading straight to her death. But before she got to knock, the door opened, revealing a thrilled Kai.

"Come in!" he immediately exclaimed, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her inside the house. He helped her get her coat off and hung it on the coat rack before taking her by the hand and walking into the living room where his whole family was currently situated.

"Good evening," she spoke shyly, squeezing her best friend's hand in hers. She knew what Kai's family was like, she's been told many stories - most of them bad.

"Hello, you must be Astrid," Mrs Parker spoke quietly, walking towards the Original with her hand already held out. Astrid returned her smile and shook the woman's hand gently, feeling surprisingly welcome in their home. "My name is Mary," Kai's mother introduced herself, "And this is Joshua, my husband and Kai's father," she smiled sweetly, while Joshua just stared at Astrid with narrowed eyes; suspicious of her.

"I'm Josette, but you can call me Jo," Kai's twin sister popped up, smiling at the blonde and hugging her, making Astrid feel trapped in her hold. "This is Joey," she pointed at a boy who stood beside his mother, "Adam," a small boy waved at Astrid, "Amelia and Danielle," she pointed at two girls - one taller than the other.

"What's your name, again?" Joshua questioned, still watching Astrid with suspicious eyes.

The blonde smiled, "Astrid Michaels," she replied, the smile never leaving her face. She wasn't going to reveal her real identity because of his threatening gaze, no, she's seen scarier monsters than him.

"Well," Mary smiled at both Astrid and Malachai, "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable?" she suggested, looking over her shoulder at the two couches which sat in front of a TV. "Joshua, dear, why don't you come with me?" she smiled, grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

Astrid turned to look at Kai, who smiled at her gently, tightening his hold on her left hand before pulling her towards the seating area. The two sat down in the living room as the rest of the siblings joined them, excited smiles on their faces.

"So how did you two meet?" Jo questioned before even finding a seat. Astrid couldn't make out whether the teenager was curious or just nosy.

Not wanting to come off as rude, Astrid smiled before answering the question, "We met a couple of months ago, actually," the blonde responded, "I had just moved in and was unpacking; moving many boxes from my car and to my new home. One box fell off my car and, Kai being the gentleman he is," she chuckled, making Kai roll his eyes, but the smile never left his features, "helped me clean up and then unpack." She spoke.

Kai smiled as Astrid continued to converse with his siblings, his hand subconsciously snaking around her waist, but Astrid paid no mind to that; she was just happy she could be there with him - to make him feel more at ease. The boy didn't pay much attention to what she and his younger siblings were talking about, he just stared at the Original adoringly; shocking even himself.

"Dinner's ready!" Kai's mum eventually called out, the food already waiting for them at the long kitchen table. Kai grabbed Astrid's hand in his and walked towards the table, sitting down beside the blonde.

Mr and Mrs Parker sat at the heads of the table. Kai beside his mother, Astrid beside him and Josette beside her father. On the other side, the rest of the siblings were seated together.

In the beginning, the dinner was awkward and uncomfortable. People looked at each other for a split second and then back at their plate; the silence was unbearable. Astrid and Kai felt it the most, eventually resulting in Kai's left hand setting on her knee while Astrid's left hand had set on his. A warm feeling spread through her insides at the physical contact.

"So, Astrid," Joshua eventually cleared his throat.

The Original smiled at him, "Yes, Mr Parker?" she asked, frowning when Kai's hold on her knee tightened... a lot. If she were human, he would've left bruises on her skin.

The older man smiled, "You're a witch, right?" he asked and Astrid nodded, the smile still present on her face. "Tell me, what coven do you belong to?" he questioned curiously.

Astrid cleared her throat before shrugging. She felt the entire family's eyes on her, including Kai's. "I'm not sure," she admitted, making the adults frown in confusion. "My mother wasn't overly fond of magic. She, herself, didn't practise it. So, every evening ever since I was nine, my brother, Kol, and I would take my mother's Grimoire without her noticing and practise some spells," she explained.

"Did she find out?" he asked. Astrid nodded gently, "And she didn't tell you?"

"She didn't get the chance," Astrid replied simply, sighing upon noticing the family's curious and confused gazes, "She was murdered," she quickly explained, almost smiling when Kai turned his hand around, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Mary's eyes widened, "Oh, honey I am so so--"

"By who?" Joshua asked, his expression showing no emotion; not that Astrid cared about his sympathy anyway - Esther was a bitch and deserved to die.

"Werewolves," she spoke, making Mary gasp.

The older woman smiled sympathetically, "At least your father--"

"He left when my mother died, but thank you," she smiled at the mother of her best friend. Kai rubbed her hand with his thumb, trying to comfort the girl. He didn't know everything about Mikael - only that he was an abusive tyrant.

"Do you have any siblings?" Adam's sweet voice rang in her ears.

Astrid nodded with a smile, "Yes, I do. I have seven," she told the young boy who sat opposite her.

Mary chuckled, "Are you the youngest?" Mary asked, cutting some of the meat on her plate before putting it in her mouth.

The Original shook her head, "No, third youngest. I have a younger brother and sister," she smiled.

"Oh, it must be hard to live with them, then," she laughed quietly along with the rest of the family.

The blonde nodded with a sigh, "Indeed. Overprotective brothers aren't the easiest to get along with," she spoke, making Mary laugh with a nod.

"Would you like to tell us about them?" Joshua asked. Of course, he wasn't doing this out of politeness - he just wanted to know whether Astrid was a threat to his coven and family.

"Of course," Astrid smiled, "My sister Freya was the oldest, but she died when she was just a baby," Astrid smiled sadly, "The second oldest is my brother Finn. He's the... mummy's boy," Astrid and the people around her chuckled, "I'm not sure where he is now, but we were rather close when we were younger." The blonde smiled at no one in particular.

"You've told me about Finn," Kai smiled, "He's the uptight one, right?" he asked, smiling when Astrid nodded in confirmation.

"Then there's Elijah; he's quite serious but if it came down to it, he would die for his family." She sighed, taking a sip of water, "And there's Nik; he's quite manipulative and rather paranoid. He believes we're all going to leave him one day which makes it quite hard to get away from him at times. But, he is my brother and I love him." She chuckled, "Kol..." A massive smile spread on Astrid's face as she mentioned him.

Kai chuckled, "Her favourite," he pointed out, making Astrid roll her eyes.

Danielle frowned, "You're not supposed to have favourites," she spoke.

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "Everyone has favourites, love. And I'm not exactly hiding my views from my siblings - they know I love him the most out of all of them..." she chuckled. "Kol was rather... brash and because I've spent so much time with him, I became just like him." She chuckled, "Nik used to say that I act like I was raised by Vikings." she spoke, making the family laugh. "Rebekah, my younger sister, is very impressionable. She falls in love with any man who gives her the slightest bit of affection, which only ends in heartbreak and tears." She finished and then her face fell, realising there was only one sibling left; Henrik. "My youngest brother, Henrik, was carefree and full of energy. But unfortunately, he was murdered by a werewolf when he was just fourteen years old."

After the blonde finished talking about her family, the Parkers had quietened.

✣===✣===✣===✣

It was around eleven pm when Astrid was finally putting her jacket back on; it was rather cold that night. The wind was whistling and trees fighting. It wouldn't be long before rain began pouring from the sky.

Kai opened the door and let the girl out first, following her after closing the door. "Sorry about the interrogation thing," he quickly apologised for his father's behaviour.

"It's alright. I understand what it's like to live with a paranoid asshole," she chuckled, making Kai chuckle along with her.

"No, but really..." Kai smiled, "I'm sorry about tonight. And I'm sorry about your youngest brother," he added, pausing as the tribrid nodded, "How come you've never told me about him?" he asked curiously.

The vampire shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek, "There's nothing to talk about," she explained, "He lived and he died, there's nothing more to it," she spoke, trying to stop tears from gathering in her eyes. The memory was just too painful; it was Henrik's death which ended the Mikaelson family's innocence. The last days before they were turned into blood-thirsty killers - _monsters_.

"Astrid," Kai spoke firmly, grabbing both of the girl's shoulders to make her look at him. They were now in the forest, about half a kilometre away from the Parker household. He frowned and wiped a single tear which managed to escape.

Astrid smiled, "I just--" she sighed, "The memory is just too painful," she admitted and leaned against a tree, staring up at Kai who approached her, the tips of their shoes almost touching.

The siphoner placed his left hand on the tree, steadying himself before he spoke, "I'll come by tomorrow," he told her before hugging her.

Astrid eventually pulled away from the hug, but the close proximity to the tree stopped her from moving too far away from Kai's warm body; not that she wanted to, anyway. She was strangely drawn to the boy, wanting to spend more and more time with him.

Their breaths mixed, the tips of their noses touching as their lips tingled; eager to make physical contact with each other. Kai watched the girl with narrowed eyes, not making any movements, just looking into her green eyes. The girl's face inched closer, her nose gently scraping against his cheek as she tilted her head. Kai's breath hitched, watching the girl carefully as he put his hands on her waist.

Their faces inched closer and closer, but right before their tingling lips touched, the blonde kissed his cheek. Kai looked down at her, a smile on his face but the disappointment was present in his eyes. He wanted the kiss, but he wasn't going to force her into anything; he would wait as long as he had to.

"Goodnight, Mal," she finally pushed away from the boy, who gulped visibly.

"Goodnight," He replied as he watched her walk away.

✣===✣===✣===✣

_So close... yet so far..._

_Edited; 25/04/2020_


	8. 05. LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW

**CHAPTER 5**

**LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW**

✣===✣===✣===✣

20TH DECEMBER, 1990; PORTLAND, OREGON; USA

 ** _Loud_** laughter erupted from Kai's throat as he watched Astrid trip over a cable and fall on her face. The girl groaned loudly as she laid on the wooden floor in the living room of his home, not bothering to move; already accepting her fate of being the laughing stock for the next few days.

The blonde had spent quite a lot of time at the Parkers' home, usually hanging out with Kai and his younger siblings as, for some reason, she just couldn't get along with his twin sister, who was the most nosy out of all of them. Kai wasn't complaining, he enjoyed having her around, and his father's taunting had also become more bearable ever since she entered their lives. He sometimes even got the impression that Joshua liked Astrid, which was highly unlikely.

"I'm going to die here," Astrid puffed her cheeks, looking under the sofa which was located to her right. "I will remain here 'till the end of my time," she spoke dramatically, Kai's pregnant mother chuckling from the sofa as she sipped on her hot tea, "Is this what death looks like? complete and utter humiliation... truly disappointing."

Kai wheezed one last time, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he walked towards the blonde, who continued to mutter to herself, her eyes void of any emotions. "Okay, sweetheart," he snorted and gently grabbed one of her hands, helping her stand up.

"Wow," Astrid chuckled, "You resurrected me, my saviour..." she laughed as Kai rolled his eyes, his mother smiling as she watched the two.

"Too bad you two are only friends," Mary, Kia's mother, spoke, but could see that there was something between the two. Astrid was practically leaning against Kai's chest, their faces merely a few inches apart as they looked into each other's eyes, too entranced with each other to look away. "You'd make an adorable couple," The adult added.

Kai and Astrid blinked, shaking out of their trance as they took two steps away from each other. Astrid smiled at Mary, but Kai's eyes remained on Astrid, never looking anywhere else. Everyone could see that there was chemistry between the two and the constant flirtations, gentle touches and cheek kisses were starting to get on people's nerves. Not to mention the hand-holding; wherever and whenever they were, they always held hands or at least had their pinkies connected, but neither of them dared to make the first move.

"Right," Mary sighed, speaking once more as she looked up at her son, "Weren't you two meant to be going Christmas shopping?" she asked, looking at Astrid.

The blonde smiled, "Oh, yes I have to buy a Christmas tree, decorations, presents, a nice card to send to my brother and food because Kai is constantly hungry," she spoke, looking up at Kai, who chuckled.

Kai nodded and grabbed the Original's hand, pulling her towards the front door. After the two put their coats on, they left the house, eventually making it to the city centre. The snow was graciously flying down to the ground, creating a beautiful white layer on everything, including Astrid and Kai.

The girl chuckled quietly, her hand reaching to the top of Kai's head as she brushed the snowflakes off. Kai smiled and kissed her cheek before gently grabbing her hand in his, "You're cold," he commented, pulling her left hand into his coat pocket, their hands still intertwined.

"Thank you," Astrid spoke with a smile, squeezing his hand tightly as they entered a shop which was filled with Christmas decorations.

A child-like grin made it's way into Astrid's face, her eyes sparkling in excitement as she looked at all the different coloured lights and decorations. The sight of her smile alone made Kai wish he could buy every decoration in the shop; he loved seeing her smile and the excitement in her eyes - it was something he'd never get bored of.

"Come on, love," the blonde chuckled, pulling Kai along with her as she speed-walked toward a selection of glowing reindeer, Rudolph, of course, at the front of the group. "That's cute," she said, touching Rudolph's nose, "But it's too big," she hummed and walked away from the decoration, walking away from it.

"This is going to take ages," Kai spoke, looking around at all the different ornaments.

"How about we split up, love?" she suggested with a small smile as she took out her wallet and handed him one of her cards, "There, we'll meet up outside this shop at... It's 1 pm at the moment so, let's say, 3:30?" she suggested, "The pin is 1972," she added, looking down at the card in Kai's hand.

Kai nodded as he put the card in his pocket, "What's the spending limit?" he asked, not wanting his best friend to go bankrupt.

The blonde shook her head, a small smile still present on her face, "There is none," she let him know, "My siblings and I inherited quite a lot of money after our mother died, so don't worry about the prices," she told him, "Have fun with it. You can buy something for yourself, too, if you'd like" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the man's cheek, "See you in two and a half hours, darling," she finished and walked away from him.

✣===✣===✣===✣

After spending two hours by going from shop to shop, Astrid was exhausted; each shop was loud and crowded, all she wanted to do now was go home and sleep, or spend some quiet time with Kai; either of those would work. She still had thirty minutes left before having to meet up with Kai again. This would be one of the very few chances she would get to buy him a present.

She made her way to the nearest jewellery shop, aware of Kai's recent love towards rings and necklaces. The store had about five people in it, so, thankfully, it wasn't as loud as the previous shops she's been in.

The vampire looked around, quickly getting annoyed at being unable to find anything that caught her eye. There wasn't much to pick out from, mainly because most people were smarter than her and chose to do their Christmas shopping weeks in advance. But Astrid liked waiting until the last minute, which she regretted every single time.

She walked around for a while, now having only fifteen minutes left to meet up with Kai. Astrid was panicking, she had to buy something for him, but she had no idea which necklace or ring he'd like. She felt like her world was falling apart, even though it was only a piece of jewellery she was trying to pick out.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily before making her way towards a collection of masculine necklaces. There was a wide variety; small, big, colourful pendants, but a certain one caught her eyes; a necklace with a silver circle, and inside the circle was the tree of life. The same tree that helped to make Astrid the immortal predator she was today. 

The store clerk who has been watching her took the necklace in her hand with a small smile, "Is that all or would you like to look around some more?" the sweet lady asked, her brown eyes looking into Astrid'sgreen ones.

Astrid smiled back, "I'm also searching for a ring, my boyf- I mean, a friend loves jewellery and I wanted to surprise him on Christmas," Astrid told the slightly older woman.

The woman smiled back with a knowing look, "Well, I'm sure your _friend_ would love this one," she said as she walked away, "It's quite expensive, but it is beautiful," she came back, a single ring in her hand.

"I'll take it," Astrid told the woman, a smile gracing her features. After a few minutes, Astrid was out of the store with Kai's presents and other ornaments placed securely in six different bags, which she was definitely struggling to carry.

She eventually used her vampire speed to get to their meeting place, where Kai was already waiting for her. His eyes widened when he noticed the blonde carrying six massive mags, "Jesus Christ," he spoke, approaching her and grabbing two bags off of her. Kai didn't buy as much, only having two small and one big bag.

"What did you buy?" Astrid questioned, staring at the boy expectantly as they began walking.

The brunet just smirked, "Ornaments and your present," he chuckled.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, "What is it?" she questioned, eager to find out.

Kai chuckled, "You'll find out on Christmas, I'm afraid," he told her, laughing when the girl pouted. "That look won't work on me, bunny."

"Come on, Mal," she whined, groaning when he shook his head once more, "My brothers always told me..." she muttered.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore..." he pointed out, glancing at the Blonde girl.

The vampire nodded with a shrug, "I guess..."

After about an hour of walking and laughing, they finally made it to Astrid's home. The warmth made them both smile. They placed the bags on the stairs and took their coats off. Kai headed to the living room while Astrid went to the kitchen, not realising that there was an intruder in her home.

That is until she heard a loud noise and someone groaning in pain, "Mal, darling, what's wrong?" she spoke as she made her way to the living room, but it wasn't Kai who was in pain. On the ground was a man in a suit, kneeling down on the wooden floor as he clutched his head in his hands. Kai was only staring at the man as he chanted a spell. "Mal, stop!" she immediately ordered.

Kai stopped the spell, watching the girl beside him who was looking at the man with a soft expression, tears welling up in her eyes. "Elijah?" she questioned, walking towards the pained figure and helping him stand on his feet. 

✣===✣===✣===✣

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Edited; 25/04/2020_


	9. 06. THE MAN IN THE SUIT

_I just realised that Kai is as old as my dad_  
😳😳

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE MAN IN A SUIT**

✣===✣===✣===✣

20TH DECEMBER 1990, PORTLAND, OREGON, USA

Astrid threw herself onto her brother, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck while her head was hidden between her left arm and his neck. Not surprised by the warm welcome, Elijah Hugged his sister back, kissing her head as his arms wrapped around her tightly with no intention of letting go.

Warm tears trickled down the girl's cheeks before landing on Elijah's skin, making the older man frown. He momentarily made eye contact with Kai, who was watching the siblings with a confused expression.

He knew of Elijah and that Astrid loved him, but he'd never thought one could love their siblings this much. Having never experienced this type of love made him confused, but what confused him, even more, was the twisting in his stomach upon watching Astrid hug someone other than him.

Eventually, after a few minutes of silence, Astrid finally pulled away from Elijah before putting her soft hand on her brother's cheek. Her eyes suddenly turned dark and her hand moved away before making contact with his skin again; slapping him... hard.

The man in the suit stumbled back, looking at his sisters with wide eyes while Kai bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. "You wanker!" Astrid yelled, anger boiling her blood. "How dare you leave me without saying a single bloody word. Now, I love Niklaus more than life itself, but he's an absolute asshole, so how dare you leave me alone with him and his constant whining about _everything_!"

Elijah was holding his cheek as he stared back at the blonde vampire before him, "I apologise, sister, but I've had things to take care of." He explained himself, his eyes drifting to Kai as if expecting the man to help him. But Kai was enjoying the show too much to help him.

"Had things to take care of?" She mocked his voice, "Like what, brother? Did you have to buy more bloody suits?" Astrid spat, clearly hurt by his actions. "You left without a fucking goodbye and now expect me to be fine with you just reappearing? After I've spent years worrying about you, scared that maybe something's happened to you!" She paused, her eyes and tone of voice softening as she took a step back, "I didn't even know if you were alive..." she finished, a single, no longer happy, tear rolled down her red cheek.

Automatically, Kai walked towards the girl and took her hand in his, trying to comfort her as well as he could. He wasn't great at it and he knew it, but he didn't know how else he could help in that situation. Having a fucked up family was something he was used to, but he wasn't as close with his siblings as Astrid was with hers, so he was unaware how much Elijah's actions truly hurt her.

Elijah looked at the two's intertwined hands before looking back into Astrid's teary eyes, "I'm so sorry, Astrid, I wasn't thinking—"

"That's the thing," She cut Elijah off, continuing to look into his eyes, "You never think. You always hide things from me to 'protect me', but what you _still_ fail to realise is, I do not need your protection..." she paused and gently grabbed Kai's bicep with her left hand, "You either lie to me or hide information, and what for, 'Lijah?" She scoffed, "You may think of Kol and Klaus, or even Finn as the villains, but at least they've always been truthful to me, unlike you and Rebekah."

With that last line, Astrid let go of Kai and walked past him to leave the room. The Siphoner stood in the room uncomfortably for a few minutes, before looking at Elijah, "You hungry? I was going to make dinner anyway," he spoke before leaving the kitchen.

✣===✣===✣===✣

A few hours had passed. Kai had already finished cooking while Elijah looked through his sister's books and photos while Astrid remained upstairs, not wanting to come out no matter how many times Elijah had called her name.

Dinner was now set out on the table, the roast chicken making even Elijah drool as he neared the beautiful smell. "You can cook," The Original spoke, surprise clear in his tone.

Kai looked offended as he turned around to face the black-haired man, "Well, duh. I'm the one who cooks here, so yeah, I can cook. Your sister is very picky about what she eats--"

"Yes, well," Elijah cut him off, "She is used to expensive dishes which are only served in the best restaurants, prepared by the greatest chefs. I'm afraid her palette is hard to please," he spoke.

Kai raised his eyebrows before laughing, "You're joking, right?" he asked, making Elijah frown, "We were eating pizza like two days ago, so no, her palette isn't 'hard to please'. I was going to say 'She's very picky about what she eats on certain days'. She was talking about chicken all day so I decided to buy and make some," he rolled his eyes before leaving the dining room.

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows, never having seen his sister eat fast food, but he also hasn't seen her in a while. Not only that, but she was also usually with either Kol or Niklaus and they were usually the ones who picked the dish. When they were human, she had also spent a lot of time with Finn, who was quite isolated from the rest of the family, but Astrid still loved and appreciated him. Their bond was strong and she never hated him, in fact, Finn was closer with her than he was with their mother.

While Elijah sat down at the dinner table, Kai went upstairs to get Astrid, who was asleep in her bed, having cried herself to sleep. The siphoner sighed gently before walking towards her bed and sitting beside her. He stared at her sleeping face for a few seconds, admiring her beauty.

With his right hand, he reached for her cheek, a small smile on his face as, with his index finger, he caressed the skin which, in his eyes, was flawless and perfect; she was his Aphrodite. "Astrid," he whispered gently, cupping her cheek and brushing her skin with his thumb. The girl groaned, mumbling something that sounded like 'piss off'. Kai chuckled before poking her cheek, "Come on, bunny, dinner is ready," he chuckled.

Still half-asleep, Astrid placed her hand on his, which was still cupping her cheek. Malachai gulped gently, a warm feeling appearing in his stomach; it wasn't a bad feeling, it was great; one of the best feelings he's ever felt and he never wanted it to go away.

The blonde blinked a couple of times, looking around the room still dazed, "What is it, Mal?" she asked, now looking into Kai's ocean blue eyes, "I was having quite a pleasant dream, why did you wake me up?" she questioned, struggling to look at Kai after the 'pleasant' dream.

After Astrid had moved in, she was experiencing nightmares - terrible nightmares which kept her awake for days, sometimes until she physically couldn't stay awake anymore which, for a vampire, is rather difficult to do. But, one night, when Kai decided to have a sleepover with the girl, the nightmares disappeared, at least for that one night, when Kai was with her. Around him, she felt like she was safe (even if she didn't need protection) and loved. She wasn't forced to stay with him because of his paranoia of getting betrayed, no, she decided to stay, and so did he.

The decision to stay rather than leave. It was one of the reasons why her immortality remained a secret. Many people throughout her life had left her after finding out what she was; about the monster she was capable of becoming. She didn't want to lose him, it would be too painful.

She shouldn't be getting so attached to him and she knew that very well, she has over a lifetime of heartbreaks which she managed to limit in the recent centuries; leaving before they left. But this time, she couldn't, she was getting attached. She was falling - falling hard. Yet she had no intention of leaving because she realised one thing; she would rather have a moment of bliss before the inevitable, rather than no bliss at all.

She was so stuck in her thoughts, she hadn't realised Kai had spoken. "Earth to Bunbun," Kai's voice snapped her out, making her hum and blink rapidly. Kai chuckled, "I know I'm beautiful and handsome, but staring is still rude."

"Sorry," Astrid laughed, "What were you saying?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "I said 'Dinner is ready', but first, I wanna know what the dream was about," he spoke, not letting her stand up after she sat up.

Astrid just blushed before moving Kai's hands, which were keeping her on the bed, off her thighs, "Uh...well, um..." she cleared her throat, "Elijah must be waiting," she changed the subject before standing up.

"Ooooh," Kai whistled quietly, "Was it getting... frisky?" he laughed.

"Shut up, Mal," Astrid growled as she descended down the stairs.

Kai laughed louder, following the 'younger' girl, "Oh, so it was. Who was it about? was it m-"

"Malachai, shut up," she raised her voice as she entered the dining room, sitting down opposite her brother. Kai held his hands up in defeat, snickering quietly as he sat at the head of the table.

Elijah looked between Astrid and Kai before smiling gently, eager to fix his relationship with his sister. That was when Astrid realised that all the Christmas decorations were already hung for her. The two men most likely worked together to make them look as nice as possible, which wasn't easy for the two. After all, Kai couldn't forgive the man who made his best friend cry, at least not until she forgave him first.

"Have you slept well?" Elijah decided to break the silence as they slowly began eating the food, the atmosphere so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

Astrid smirked with a hum, Kai already knowing her reply wasn't going to be nice. "Not as well as you did after Klaus stabbed you," she responded, momentarily switching to look at Kai when she heard him choke on his food.

Elijah chuckled, already expecting something rude to come out of her mouth, "I see your kindness stayed with you."

"Well," Astrid rolled her eyes before stabbing some chicken meat with her fork, "You didn't exactly show kindness when you left me, now, did you, dear brother?"

Elijah exhaled sharply, his eyes closing for a few seconds, "And for that, I am truly sorry, flower. I should not have left, or at least, should have said goodbye. I now realise how much my abandonment had hurt you and I promise that it will never happen again," he looked into Astrid's eyes, always maintaining eye contact, even when he gently grabbed her hand, "I love you and it was never my intention to hurt you."

Kai watched the two with narrowed eyes, completely shocked when he saw Astrid's expression visibly soften. Even more shocked when he heard those three words leave her mouth, "I forgive you."

And for a minute or two, the three went back to being quiet, but the atmosphere was no longer thick and unpleasant, but rather comfortable and enjoyable. "Flower?" Kai suddenly asked, referring to the strange nickname.

Elijah looked at the witch before chuckling softly, "Yes. When we were younger, when dear Astrid was around twelve years old, she had a strange obsession with flowers. While our youngest sister was busy looking at boys and trying to steal knives from us, Astrid set on making the entire village flower crowns." Elijah laughed.

Kai smiled, "Awww," he chuckled, "So cute,"

Astrid glared at him, knowing that he would bring it up whenever he wanted to annoy her, "Shut up, Mal. I got bullied by everyone for it. Well, everyone but Finn." She told the youngest man in the room.

Elijah nodded, "Yes, Finn rather enjoyed receiving the crowns, while the rest of the village either scoffed or laughed, believing the skill to be completely useless."

Astrid only sighed loudly in response, "Yes. It traumatised me..." she reminded Elijah, who only chuckled at her horrible memory, "Father hated them. However, it was my artistic awakening so it was not for nothing, after all. What's a bit of humiliation if it makes you stronger and more determined to succeed, right?"

Kai hummed in agreement, unaware that she was quoting her father. Mikael used many ways to punish Astrid and Niklaus; physical, mental, but the worst one in Astrid's opinion was humiliation in front of the entire village. It was something that always plagued her mind; the laughs and dirty looks she was given - the looks she remembered every time she made a mistake. It haunted her, and would most likely continue to haunt her until she dies... if she ever dies.

"Dessert?" Kai suddenly asked, smiling when the siblings nodded eagerly.

As soon as the Siphoner was gone, Elijah looked at his sister, a serious expression on his face, "He doesn't yet know, does he?" he asked, although already knowing the answer. Astrid just shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her fingers. "Astrid, you will have to tell him eventually. He doesn't seem dumb, he will eventually notice that you are not ageing--"

"You think I don't know?" Astrid cut the man off, "I am very well aware of that fact. But I still have quite a few years before he even starts suspecting anything. So, for now, let me live in peace, or did you _only_ come here to lecture me?" she spat, stuck in another episode of _'Elijah's life tips'._

"No, I didn't. I wished to see you." Elijah replied, smiling when Kai re-entered the room.

✣===✣===✣===✣

After dinner, Kai announced that he was going to stay overnight before walking up the stairs to take a shower, not wanting to go to sleep in dirty clothes. If Elijah didn't know better, he'd think Kai lived there; his clothes were in the washing basket, books, which were clearly not Astrid's taste, were on the shelves, men's soap and shampoo in the bathroom along with his toothbrush, and his DVDs were in the living room. He clearly spent many nights in his sister's home.

The blonde walked her brother to his car, which was parked on the other side of the road, standing peacefully under a tree. "You love him," Kai spoke before even opening the door, catching Astrid off guard.

The hybrid raised her eyebrows in surprise before while Elijah opened the car door. She sighed and licked her lips, biting the inside of her cheek before replying, "Love is a strong word, brother." she reminded him.

Elijah nodded, "Yes but you are... infatuated... with him," he spoke before getting inside his car and rolling down the window before closing the door.

Astrid chuckled, "Let's just say... I might _like_ him," she kissed her brother's cheek and stepped back from the car as the engine revved.

The man in the suit nodded with an eye roll, "Of course, sister, you _like_ him." he paused before speaking again, "See you tomorrow, darling." he finished before driving away and leaving the vampire alone on the pavement.

Astrid watched her brother drive away, thinking about his words; love. Could she love him? She had strong feelings for Kai, loving everything about him - from his smile, blue eyes in which you could drown in, a contagious laugh which would make even the dead cackle, his thick brown hair she would gladly tug on and his lovable personality.

But if asked about his flaws, she would struggle to think of any. Maybe two, the most. He didn't believe in himself as much as she wished he would - he could be a great witch if he just believed in himself, and if he agreed to 'borrowing' Astrid's magic to re-fill the signet on his finger. But then, the blonde would be stuck, struggling to search for the second flaw, which she wholeheartedly believed was nonexistent.

Maybe, just maybe, Astrid really was in love with Malachai Parker. But will she ever admit to those feelings? only time will tell.

✣===✣===✣===✣

_This one's a bit longer than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it :) But I feel like I made Kai too sweet... what do you think?_

_Edited; 25/04/2020_


	10. 07. REQUITED LOVE

**CHAPTER 7**

**REQUITED LOVE**

✣===✣===✣===✣

  
21ST DECEMBER 1990, PORTLAND, OREGON, USA

_9:25 am_

**_It_** was bright, the sun shining brightly in Astrid's dreamland. All kinds of flowers surrounded her and her siblings, it was beautiful and, for the first time in centuries, Astrid felt happy and fulfilled. This is all she ever wanted; for her family to be happy and to live in peace.

But the piece of heaven was soon disturbed by the real sun shining onto the blonde's face, slowly waking her up. Her green eyes fluttered open as she took in a deep breath, letting out a quiet moan as she stretched her body.

She rolled over, now staring at Kai's sleeping figure. He looked peaceful and content, which was a rare look on him, which is why Astrid enjoyed watching him sleep. She wasn't trying to be creepy, she just enjoyed it; he looked like none of his troubles existed, which made Astrid wish she could help him somehow... help him achieve that kind of peace.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his torso while she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

She enjoyed mornings like these; waking up next to her best friend, who was too stubborn to let her sleep on the sofa while he slept over. So, they had to settle at sleeping together in the king-sized bed, that easily fit both of them on it.

Kai shuffled in the bed slightly, his right arm wrapping around her shoulders, pushing her further into him. "Morning," he croaked out, turning onto his side before wrapping his left arm around the girl's shoulders, pushing her face into his chest as he hugged her.

The vampire hummed in delight, happily letting her face stay close to his chest as she grasped the material of his shirt in her right hand, "Morning, love," she answered, now close to falling back asleep.

The safety she felt when she was with him was indescribable. Never, in her long and immortal life had she felt this way; happy, content and safe in someone's loving embrace. Yes, at times, she felt a similar feeling while she was with her family as well, but this was different - the same but _much_ different.

With a soft exhale, Kai opened his eyes and ran his fingers through Astrid's golden locks, "We should be getting up, it's almost ten."

The young woman groaned, clutching his shirt tighter in her hand and threw the duvet over her head, "Not yet," she argued, never wanting to leave the soft mattress.

The siphoner chuckled, pushing the duvet down to get a good look at her face, but all he could see was the top of her head, "I promised my mom I'd help her clean the house while my dad and siblings are away, you know, to have it ready for Christmas," he answered, "She wants me back at, like, twelve pm."

Astrid nodded, pulling away from him slightly, but her nose was still touching his chest while her eyes remained closed, "May I help?" She asked.

Kai furrowed his eyebrows, "I thought you were spending today with your brother?" He asked confused, not wanting to steal her away from her family.

He might want her to spend more time with her siblings, knowing how close she was with them, but that doesn't mean he forgave them for hurting her. She might've forgiven Elijah and will, no doubt, forgive the others for lying and hurting her, but he never will.

The hybrid sighed, rolling her shoulders and smiling when she heard one of her bones crack, "He called at 2 am - something came up, so we had to move it to tomorrow. Besides, he wants to spend more time with you, too, though I'm not entirely sure why; he was never interested in my friends before."

"Hmmm," Kai pretended to think, "weird." It wasn't weird and Kai knew exactly why Elijah wanted to spend more time with him. The siphoner might've told him too much the day before when the girl was asleep; practically confessing his love for Astrid to her brother. It was awkward afterwards and he didn't want to experience anything like that ever again. Though he felt like Elijah was the tamest out of all of Astrid's siblings and it was a good thing that he was with him, rather than her other brothers. "But, really, sweetheart, we should get up now."

The girl only rolled her eyes before fully pulling away from her friend, sitting up on her legs and getting off the bed, "I will have a quick shower first," she spoke, rubbing her eyes gently with her fingers.

Kai smiled at the, still sleepy, blonde, "Can I join?" He chuckled.

Astrid rolled her eyes before grabbing a plushie from a desk and throwing it at his face, "In your dreams, Malachai," She laughed before walking out of the room and entering the bathroom.

"I have dreamt..." he sighed loudly, letting his head fall back on the soft pillow as he looked at the ceiling, "Many times."

✣===✣===✣===✣

After a quick shower, Astrid put on some comfortable clothes and skipped downstairs with a smile on her face. She was in a particularly good mood that day and was hoping that nothing was going to destroy it. No, she was going to make sure nothing would destroy it.

Upon entering the kitchen, Astrid couldn't contain the little giggle when she saw Kai with a pink-ish apron on and humming while making some scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. The sight was truly adorable, and the vampire couldn't stop herself from taking a picture.

The flash and loud click of the camera shutters caused Kai to look at the girl, a frown already present on his face when he realised what she's done. While the picture printed, the siphoner put the pan in the sink and turned the stove off before approaching the girl, holding out his hand in an attempt to get the picture.

The blonde vampire set the camera down and held the colourful picture behind her back, staring into Kai's eyes with an innocent smile, "Nope," she told him, never breaking eye contact.

Kai exhaled sharply, not wanting his family to see the photo, though showing it to his siblings was never Astrid's intention. "Give it back, bunny, or it's going to get brutal," he spoke jokingly, taking a step towards the girl.

She just tilted her head, her hand always staying behind her back, not giving up, "Make me," she answered, the same jokey tone in her voice.

"Fine," the boy hummed, staring the girl down, "You asked for it!" he chuckled before bringing his finger to her sides, poking her sides in the most ticklish of her spots. He continued even when she was practically begging him to stop, tears rolling down her cheek as she howled, trying to push him away, but he wouldn't give up.

At least not until they both tripped and fell on the wall that was behind Astrid, her back hitting the hard surface, but her laughter did not subdue. "You're an asshole, Malachai Parker," she finally managed to speak after calming down, not realising the position the two were in, but Kai did.

The man's left hand was on the right side of Astrid's head while his right hand was resting on her hip after trying to catch her mid-fall. His knee was between her legs, and his face only inches away from hers. The nineteen-year-old couldn't stop his eyes from drifting from her eyes to her lips, which Astrid quickly caught on to.

Her laughter had died down entirely and the photograph was long forgotten, now sitting patiently next to the camera while the two were busy looking into each other's eyes. The blue of Kai's eyes only entranced her, leaving her helpless in his hold. "Mal," she whispered gently, bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks.

Kai looked back into her eyes, blue meeting green in a loving staring-contest, neither of them daring to avert their eyes. "Yes?" He answered just as gently.

The blonde smiled and breathed out through her nose, biting down on her bottom lip, "You have beautiful eyes," she answered, connecting her fingers together behind Kai's head while her elbows rested on his shoulders.

Kai breathed out a soft chuckle, "Oh?" He smiled, taking a step towards the girl, "Do I, now?"

The hybrid nodded, her smile widening slightly, "Yes," she chuckled, "The prettiest," she added with a playful wink.

"Well," Kai neared her face, their noses almost touching, "I guess they're alright, but personally, I think yours win the contest," he told her, putting both of his hands on her waist and rubbing small circles onto her clothed skin.

"Oh?" She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes drifting to his lips that were dangerously close to hers. The tingling sensation that she felt many times around him had returned, plaguing her mind with impure thoughts.

It might seem selfish, but deep inside her, she wished for him to be hers; only hers. She wished she could protect him, travel with him and show him the world; just the two of them and no one else. Little did she know, Kai wanted the exact same thing, but he didn't feel guilt nor felt like it was selfish, he believed that one day, she would be only his and no-one else's; he wanted to love her till the end of time.

Kai licked his lips as he breathed in shakily, his right hand moving up to rest on the girl's cheek. He wanted the kiss just as much as she did, and there was no denying it.

He moved in closer, his body now fully pressed against hers, his lips nearing hers as the girl's eyes shut tightly, also leaning in.

Kai admired her beauty and in his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes on. He had seen and slept with many beautiful women, but none could compare to her. Her pale skin, naturally blonde hair and striking green eyes made her incomparable - there was no one whose beauty, internal and external, could compare to hers. She was the current light of his life, the only person who kept him from snapping and doing something that he might one day regret.

He didn't need anything from her, but her love, time and affection. He didn't care about her status, that she was seen as the 'abomination' of her family because so is he. And he definitely didn't care that she wasn't a full witch because, in his father's and siblings' eyes, he wasn't a full witch either and he never would be.

He just needed her, to keep him sane. Around her, he felt protected, like no evil in the world could hurt him. He felt invincible like she was giving him strength by just being near him. And most importantly, he felt complete, and so did she. They both loved each other and nothing would ever change that.

Kai's lips ghosted Astrid's, so very close to connecting with them; to finishing the puzzle he was so eager to finish. He wanted it more than he realised.

Both their hearts beat rapidly and Kai thought that, if there was a vampire within a 5mile radius, they would definitely hear their synced hearts, beating together as one.

"Mal-" Astrid didn't get to finish her sentence as the man's lips pushed onto hers, breathing out harshly in delight and fulfilment. Finally, he finally did the thing he wanted to do the most.

The blonde grabbed the back of his neck, pushing him in closer as they tilted their heads, deepening the kiss.

He didn't feel sparks like the characters in Joshua's novels felt when they kissed for the first time, no, he felt so much more. He felt like a star exploding, no longer able to contain his urges; it was like a supernova, not like mere sparks. They were both two stars detonating to merge and be together as one.

A gentle call of his full name made Kai's heart speed up, his lips travelling to her cheek and then down her throat, not missing any spots as he searched for that one spot that made Astrid's vision go blurry. "Malachai," the girl moaned, making Kai groan loudly upon hearing his full name once again.

The hands which were resting on her hips had tightened, holding her possessively and protectively, as if fearing that she would just vanish into thin air. Astrid's fingers were tangled in his hair, her mouth agape as she let out quiet noises, the eggs and bacon were long forgotten by the two. Now they were hungry for something else; for each other.

His hands went under her shirt, sending shivers down their spines as his hands touched her bare skin. However, a small frown appeared on his face when he immediately felt two deep scars on her abdomen. Kai disconnected his lips from the woman's skin before standing up straight and looking into her eyes, "How—"

Before he could ask the question he urgently needed an answer to, a loud knock echoed through the house. Astrid looked down at the floor, pushing her shirt down to make sure all scars were covered. Her feet moved automatically, ready to leave the kitchen and open the door, but Kai's hold on her arm stopped her.

"Sweetie," he softened his voice, not wanting to scare the girl, "How did you get those?" He questioned, concern clear in his tone.

"I—" another knock, "I'll tell you later, okay?" She spoke quietly, not wanting to speak of the abuse she once faced.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Bloody hell, I'm coming!" She yelled, lightening up the mood as Kai chuckled at her annoyed tone. Quickly, the two walked towards the front door and opened it.

Kai looked at the man with furrowed eyebrows, recognising him from somewhere, while Astrid stood shocked, not expecting him to be there. "Nik."

✣===✣===✣===✣

_I was wondering, are there any scenes you'd like to see before Kai goes to the prison world? Like, I don't know, the two going to a carnival or something._

_So... Nik is here, is that good or bad?_ 🤔

_Edited; 25/04/2020_


	11. 08. THE 'SAINT'

**CHAPTER 8**

**THE 'SAINT'**

✣===✣===✣===✣

 ** _"Nik,"_** Astrid spoke, her green eyes meeting Niklaus' Hazel ones. While there was a smile on Niklaus' face, clearly happy to see his younger sister, the same could not be said about Astrid. The sour expression on her face warned the Original not to mess with her.

Niklaus slightly raised his hands before letting them fall back to his sides, "Well, sister, have you not missed me?" He questioned, though his eyes spent more time staring at Kai than they did at Astrid.

Astrid fake smiled, "Is Kol up and running about?" She asked, her arms folded over her chest as she death-stared the older man.

The dirty-blond released a sigh, his eyes closing momentarily before they looked back at his sister, "No, he isn't," he replied.

The girl's sour expression didn't change, "Then I believe we have nothing to talk about, _brother_ ," she spat, grabbing the door to close it, but Nik's arm blocked the movement.

"Please, Astrid," he begged, the door slowly opening again, "Let's talk this out," he added once the door was fully open again.

Kai's hand was now placed on Astrid's hip, rubbing his thumb in comforting circles. He was touching her, standing close to her and she leaned closer towards him, while she didn't even want to look at Klaus. It stung - it hurt the older Original, who wanted nothing more than to get his younger sister back.

Kai leaned in and placed his lips near the blonde's ear, "Let's hear what he has to say, huh?" He whispered so that only she could hear. The girl visibly calmed down upon hearing his voice. He had an effect on her and Klaus hated it more than he would ever admit.

"Fine," Astrid grumbled, "Come in, Klaus," she sighed, stepping away as the dirty-blonde entered her home, quickly taking his shoes off.

After closing the door, Astrid walked into her living room, hand-in-hand with Kai. The Original followed behind, looking around the room while the couple sat down on the couch.

"Sit, Dickhead," Astrid suddenly spoke, making Klaus roll his eyes as he sat on the couch opposite them, Astrid's canvas standing beside him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Kai asked, ending the awkward silence as he stood up.

Klaus nodded, "Coffee," he simply answered.

"I don't have any, Nik," the blonde let him know.

"Yeah," Kai sucked in a breath, "She doesn't like coffee, never did actually," he spoke smugly, narrowing his eyes at the vampire.

Niklaus clenched his jaw, "I'm aware," he spoke grumpily.

Astrid rolled her eyes with a snort, "Then why did you ask for it?" She leaned her elbows on her knees.

The original glared at Astrid before averting his eyes at Kai, "Tea, then, please,"

The Siphoner nodded before looking at the woman, who was glaring at her older brother, "And you, bunny?" He asked, smiling when she relaxed. A smile made its way onto her face when she looked up at the mortal man.

"Tea, please, love," she spoke sweetly. Kai nodded with a small smile and walked out of the living room. Astrid's attention quickly went back to the dirty-blonde man before her, "What are you doing here, Klaus?" She asked.

Niklaus smiled at her but did not receive a smile in return, "It has been almost a year, Astrid. A bloody year. You did not visit, send letter nor tell me where you are. You vanished into thin air, but now I see why." he spat, eyes glaring into hers, "That boy. He is distracting you."

"Distracting me from what, exactly?" She questioned, her voice remaining calm as she spoke.

"Does he know?" He asked the same questioned Elijah asked her the day before.

The answer remained the same, "No. he doesn't need to know; not yet, at least," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest before standing up and looking down at her brother, "Not that it's any of your business, brother. But, now, what exactly is he distracting me from?" She questioned.

"From your duties!" Niklaus shouted, his finger pointing at his sister and copied her movements, also standing up. Upon hearing the shouting, Kai ran into the living room, ready to intervene if necessary.

Astrid growled, her fists clenching at her sides, "I have no duties, brother. I have no idea what it is you are speaking of!" She raised her voice in return, already getting bored of her brother's silly accusations. 

Niklaus scoffed, "You are supposed to be helping me find a way to break this damned curse!" He yelled, taking a step closer. Kai tried moving forward but quickly realised he couldn't, his feet were stuck to the ground and preventing him from moving; it was for his own good.

Astrid laughed in disbelief, "The doppelgänger has not been born yet and you know it. There is nothing I can do-"

"Or maybe you just don't care anymore!" Niklaus threw the accusation at her.

Astrid growled, taking a step towards her brother in anger, " _I_ am the one who doesn't care?" She yelled, "I have been by your side since forever, never questioning your decisions. I have _always_ loved and respected you because you are my brother. I have done _everything_ to make sure _you_ are happy. I have never cared about _my_ happiness, instead, I worried about your toxic self!" She spat, anger boiling her blood, "So don't you dare accuse me of not caring because, at the moment, I am the only one who _does_ care..." she trailed, her voice softening near the end of her short speech.

"No, sister," Niklaus pushed her back. Kai tried moving, yet again, to get to her, but couldn't. It was getting violent and Kai didn't like it, and the anger he saw in Niklaus' eyes made him think that he might eventually hurt the girl he cares so deeply about. "You don't care. If you cared, you would be with me, not him!" He pointed at Kai, "You chose some boy-toy over your own brother!"

"He is not a boy-toy!" The blonde yelled back, pushing Niklaus hard enough to push him against a wall, a few books falling off the shelf above his head. "You're allowed to have girlfriends, wives and even sex workers, but when I decide to stay with the man I _genuinely_ adore, you cannot take it. Why can't you just be happy for me, you selfish wanker!"

There was silence. Kai couldn't move, Niklaus didn't know how to reply and Astrid breathed heavily, waiting for the older man to speak, but that moment never came.

"Leave," Astrid eventually spoke, a single tear of frustration rolling down her cheek. Both men's hearts shattered at the sight. Kai's because he couldn't do anything to help her and Niklaus' because he caused the reaction.

The vampire took a small step forward, his right hand reaching for his sister, "But—"

"I said leave!" She yelled, using her magic to make a vase fly into the wall beside her brother, making it shatter into a million pieces. "Just go..."

With a loud groan and multiple curses, Klaus pushed off the wall, hitting Astrid's shoulder with his as he walked towards the exit of the room. He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder, "He's destroying our family," he spoke his mind.

That was when the girl fully snapped, using her magic to throw him across the room, "No, Niklaus, _you_ are ruining this family! You and your damn Paranoia. You drive us all away, do things that make us wish we were dead, but somehow, in that toxic head of yours, you manage to convince yourself that _we_ are the villains!" She screamed, making both men flinch at the explosion of anger.

Niklaus scoffed and stood up straight, brushing some dust off his shoulder, "That's because you always try to leave!" He yelled back, his voice hoarse from the amount of shouting.

"Yes and that's because living by your side is not healthy for anyone!" She yelled, not meaning what she said. She was just angry and eager to finally be happy and free. "You manipulate us, you make our lives a living hell, you--"

The hybrid didn't get to finish her sentence as a sharp, stinging sensation made her grab her left cheek. She swallowed thickly as two streams of tears wet her cheeks. The girl looked into her brother's wide eyes that looked at her apologetically.

"You are just like our father," she spoke, his eyes immediately glossing over.

"Astrid, I—" he spoke, sorry for acting the way he did. But he couldn't undo what has already been done.

She closed her eyes and sat down on the couch, staring down at her feet, "Please leave," she whispered, but the silence in the room allowed both men to hear her. The vampire tried approaching her, but stopped himself when she flinched, afraid of another strike.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his feet quickly moving to get out of the house. In just a few seconds, the front door opened and closed, leaving the two alone.

As soon as the door closed, Astrid's magic let Kai go as quiet whimpers left her mouth, her hands covering her face as she cried. Immediately, Kai rushed to the girl, careful not to step on the glass as he sat beside her.

His arms quickly cradled her body, pulling her into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his torso, her head leaning on his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I'm s-so sorry-" she hiccuped, her left hand clutching the shirt.

"Sssh," he kissed the top of her head as he rocked back and forth, his right hand gently brushing her hair. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Bunny," he assured her.

"I-I'm sorry you had to witness that," she apologised, her voice cracking as she spoke. She pulled away from Kai and looked into his eyes.

Adoration filled Kai's eyes and, for a moment, Astrid wondered why. Why he enjoyed spending his time with her so much. Why he liked her. Why he _kissed_ her. And why, deep in her heart, she was hoping that one day, he would love her.

Kai just smiled and wiped her tears away while the girl sniffled, her glassy eyes searching for something in his blue ones. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Bunny," he repeated, his voice gentle. "Does your cheek hurt?" He asked.

Astrid has already forgotten about the violent act from her brother, but once Kai reminded her of it, she felt it again, the stinging sensation still present on her cheek. "Y-yes," she answered, nodding her head.

Kai frowned and gently turned her head around. He leaned in and kissed her still red cheek, his thumb caressing her other one, "better?" He questioned.

Astrid puckered her lips and sniffled, "No," she replied, her eyes no longer glassy but amused while an innocent smile played on her lips.

"Oh," Kai hummed, "Guess I'll have to try again," he chuckled lowly, his lips connecting with her cheek again and again. "Is that better?" He questioned.

Astrid hummed with a small nod, "Yes but I think I got hit somewhere else as well," she spoke quietly, smiling at Kai as he searched for any red marks on her skin.

"Where?" He asked, clearly concerned for her well-being.

The blonde pointed at her lips, "Here," she smiled upon seeing Kai relax, not aware of her intentions. He exhaled sharply but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh, let me help with that, then," he licked his lips and pecked hers, laughing at her grumpy face. "What?" He chuckled.

Astrid muttered something, but Kai didn't hear what it was. So, Astrid put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in, kissing him deeply as he placed his hands on her hips. Kai smiled into the kiss, not expecting her to take the lead as she licked his bottom lip.

"Astrid," he managed to speak before Astrid bit his bottom lip, a quiet groan escaping Kai's throat at the action. "Bun-" he got interrupted again as Astrid moved in closer towards him, her legs now on either side of his hips.

He placed his left hand on the small of her back, placing his other hand on her hips as he pulled away, stopping her from distracting him again. "I would absolutely _love_ to continue this, but I really have to go help my mom with the cleaning," he let her know.

Astrid pouted, her eyes never leaving his, "Tell you what, love, I'll go with you and will buy you something to eat on the way to your house. It'll be like an early Christmas gift, hmm?" She smiled, quickly pecking his lips as she stood up, using her magic to move the shattered pieces of glass away from the couch.

The brunet nodded with furrowed eyebrows as he copied her movements, "What about this?" He asked, looking at the glass that littered the wooden floor.

The blonde smiled at the Siphoner, "Klaus feels guilty for hurting me. In about an hour or two, he will come back to apologise and when he'll realise I'm not here, he'll clean up for me," she smiled and began walking towards the coatrack, Kai following her.

With raised eyebrows, he put on his shoes, "How do you know that?" He asked curiously before wrapping a scarf around his neck.

Astrid smiled, putting on her coat and grabbing her keys, "Mal, he's my brother. He might be a big bag of dicks, but he still loves me. Plus, I've spent all my life with him, there is nothing I don't know about him; I know him better than all of my siblings."

Kai nodded as he opened the door and walked out, watching the hybrid as she walked out, closed the door and locked it, "Right, but he slapped you—"

"It's the werewolf gene," she explained, "We have a _very_ short temper, which is one the many things my father hated about us," she sighed, putting her keys in her pocket and grabbing Kai's hand.

The man nodded, staring ahead as they walked, "Right. Oh, and your brother said something about a curse... what was that about?" He asked, noting how quickly Astrid's face fell upon the mention of the curse, "You don't have to tell-"

"No, if we are going to continue seeing each other, then you should know." She took a deep breath, stopping to look into Kai's eyes, "If you decide to never see me again, I won't blame you," she told him, making Kai's heart beat faster in fear of what it is.

They stared at each other for a few seconds as the girl gathered her thoughts. And Kai let her, he waited patiently for her to start speaking, not wanting to rush her despite being nervous.

"I've killed someone before, Kai," she spoke, her voice sounding hoarse. Kai's heart stammered, unsure of how to take the news, "It was the full moon and my brother angered me. I felt this sudden urge to-to hurt someone, so I left. I ran into the woods and a man just so happened to be camping there that very same night. He walked towards me and began asking me questions, his voice was so _annoying._ He just kept _talking and talking and talking_ until I couldn't take the sound anymore. Without much thought, I-I grabbed the knife which laid on a tree stomp and slit his throat." A single tear ran down her cheek.

Of course, that wasn't how it went down at all. It wasn't the man's voice that led her to kill him, but rather the smell of his blood. And he wasn't a random man either, but the man she was going to marry and spend the rest of her life with, but fate had planned a different, much less pleasant, ending for them. His death was the one she felt the most guilt for out of all the people she had killed. He didn't deserve such a cruel end. 

Kai, seeing how guilty she felt for it, grabbed her hand in order to comfort her, "It's okay," he assured her, "But that would mean you're a werewolf," he pointed out.

The blonde nodded, "I was, but my father found out. What I _didn't_ know was that my brother had also killed someone that same night - we were both werewolves. My father was a prideful man, but he was not a carrier of the gene. Upon finding out about the affair with a _beast_ he demanded that mother put a curse on both my brother and me, to stop us from becoming our true selves." She explained, "Which is why I cannot turn," she added, "But the temper stayed, unfortunately."

Kai nodded, brushing his thumb over her hand. The vampire looked up at him, staring into his eyes, which continued to look at her with adoration; not hate, nor disgust.

"Why aren't you afraid?" She questioned out loud.

The man tilted his head, "Why would I be?" He quizzed, confusion written on his face.

"I'm a murderer," she pointed out.

The siphoner shook his head, "No, you're not," he cupped her cheeks, "It was an accident; you couldn't control yourself. It's not your fault and it never will be."

Astrid scoffed, "Even if... I am still a beast," she reminded him.

He shook his head once again, "Werewolves aren't beasts. They're cursed creatures who can't control themselves on the full moon, but they're no less human than we are." his words brought happy tears to her eyes, "besides, you're both, which makes you unique and special, and that makes me like you even more," he chuckled before kissing her lips once again.

Astrid couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky. How could he be so accepting and so... full of love; love he hasn't shared with anyone but her. She felt like she just won at life... like she had found her soulmate. This led her to think; should she reveal the whole truth to him?

✣===✣===✣===✣

_Do you want Kai to find out about who she is before he goes to the prison world or after he escapes?_   
_I can make both scenarios work :)_

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated_ ❤️

Edited; 28/05/2020


	12. 09. CHRISTMAS DINNER

**CHAPTER 9**

**CHRISTMAS DINNER**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
25TH DECEMBER 1990, PORTLAND, OREGON, USA

 ** _A_** gentle groan escaped Astrid as she awoke, turning on her side to look at the man sleeping beside her. Using her index finger, she traced the outline of his face, gently enough to not wake him up. She traced his jaw, nose, eyebrows, lips and when she got to his nose again, he scrunched it up, making the vampire smile at the adorable sight.

"Cute," she whispered, her eyes widening when Kai's blue eyes looked right into hers.

He grabbed the hand which was tracing his features and intertwined their fingers together, "I'm not cute," he told her, eyebrows knitted but a smile remained on his face.

Astrid nodded sarcastically, saying, "Sure," she chuckled. Gently caressing his cheek with her hand as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

Kai smiled, never have thought that he'd be lucky enough to find someone who will like him for... him. He never would have imagined that, despite being a Siphoner, he would still find someone who would wholeheartedly care for him.

He always thought that, if he won the merge, the only reason he would ever get married would be because of his status. He would be the leader of the coven, after all, and he would need heirs. He thought that was the only way for him to get any type of affection, and even then, he probably wouldn't have gotten any either.

But here he was, in the bed of a girl who was not only his best friend but also his girlfriend. A girl who cared for him despite all his flaws; that was more than he ever asked for.

Even if, sometime in the future, the two would break up and never see each other again, he would appreciate the affection and care that she's given him. He would be thankful for her actions for the rest of his life, no matter how the two would end up.

Kai was scrunching his nose as he stared back into Astrid's eyes, but his eyes were blank as he continued thinking, imagining all the different scenarios of how they would end up. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, flicking some of his brown hair out of his eye.

Malachai smiled, blinking as his eyes fully focused on her and her smile, "Nothing interesting," he shrugged.

The blonde hummed, biting the inside of her cheek as she narrowed her eyes, "You sure, love?" She asked.

Kai just nodded and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. He exhaled sharply and blankly stared up at the ceiling.

Astrid nodded, not wanting to push it, "Are you sure you wish to spend Christmas with my brothers and me instead of your family?" She questioned.

Kai just smiled, "I've been having Christmas with them for almost two decades, they won't mind. Actually, they're probably happy," he shrugged.

Astrid gave him a sad smile, "Well, I am happy to have you with me. I wouldn't be able to survive another Christmas alone with my brothers. A fight will, no doubt, break out... as always," she sighed and sat up, slowly getting out of the bed. "it's rather entertaining for the first few minutes, but quickly becomes boring," she hummed, "irritating even," she shrugged as she walked out of the room, heading to the dressing room.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Before Astrid even realised, it was already 6 pm and she was at the door of Niklaus' penthouse. Of course, the Immortal had to pick one of the most expensive places in all of Portland.

Kai looked around astonished, "You really weren't kidding when you said you inherited a lot of money," he spoke, looking around in fascination.

Astrid nodded, "Yeah..." she sighed and finally knocked on the wooden door.

After just a few seconds, the door was opened by a woman with bright blonde hair. She was compelled. "Good evening, Miss Michaels," she spoke sweetly. At least Niklaus respected the fact that she kept her surname a secret. "Mr Parker,"

Astrid nodded and grabbed Kai's hand, pulling him inside the penthouse. The door was immediately closed behind them, the girl immediately leaving the penthouse.

"Where's she going?" Kai asked, surprised that the girl just left without saying anything.

Astrid shrugged, "I don't know, Mal," she smiled, hanging hers and his coat on the coatrack. "Most likely finished her job and left," she shrugged and walked further into the penthouse, the man following closely behind her.

Once the two entered the Dining room, they were met with two pairs of eyes. "Sister!" Niklaus exclaimed happily, raising a glass of bourbon.

"We feared you wouldn't come," Elijah added, walking towards the girl and giving her a hug. The oldest man in the room then turned to Malachai, shaking his hand with a small nod.

Niklaus then neared the couple, Elijah still standing beside them. He stopped about a metre away from them, a glass of whiskey in each of his hands. He handed one to Kai, but he refused. "No, thank you," he spoke. He didn't want to look irresponsible in front of his girlfriend's siblings. As Niklaus handed one to his sister, Kai had to speak up, "She's only eighteen," he pointed out.

The shock on Kai's face when Astrid grabbed the glass and downed the whole drink was priceless. "Trust me, love," she sighed and grabbed the other glass, holding it out to Kai, "You'll need it." Kai took it, slowly sipping on the drink; his parents were too controlling so he had never tasted anything other than cheap beer.

The four then sat down; Niklaus at the head of the table, Astrid and Kai on his left while Elijah sat on his right, opposite his sister. Food was already set on the table - mountains of food that were professionally prepared.

"Dig in," Niklaus said, noticing how hungry Kai had gotten. The man didn't wait to be told twice, immediately reaching for some turkey, along with the Mikaelsons.

Astrid took a small bite of the meat, swallowing it before speaking, "How has the year been treating you, brother?" She asked Niklaus, who smiled back innocently.

The dirty-blonde shrugged, "Not bad. I've been to Spain, Portugal, China, Canada, Poland, Germany and now America," he smiled, "A shame you didn't tag along, little sister."

The blonde smiled sarcastically, her brows raising, "A shame indeed," she rolled her eyes before looking at Elijah, "What about you, brother? What have you been up to for the last _five_ years, hmm?" She hummed, her hurt expression immediately making Elijah feel guilty for leaving without telling her.

Elijah smiled, "Like Niklaus, I have been travelling, but also searching, for a way to break the cu-" he looked over at Kai, remembering he was there.

Astrid smiled, "It's alright, he knows about _that_ ," she let him know.

Elijah nodded, "I was searching for the girl who will free you from the curse," he finished his sentence.

"Thank you, Elijah," the girl smiled.

"Oh!" Elijah suddenly exclaimed, standing up from the table as the others watched in curiosity, "I have something for you, little Flower," he walked away from the table and disappeared from everyone's sight.

Astrid looked over at Klaus, who just shrugged, "Don't look at me, dear sister, he spoke nothing of this gift he, so urgently, must give you," he rolled his eyes before taking a sip of the alcohol he had in a glass.

She then looked over at Kai, who smiled at her before gently grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers under the table.

"Astrid," Niklaus suddenly spoke, gaining her attention, "I have thought about what you said. You're right, I shouldn't have been so controlling, I should have let you have more freedom. I'm sure you felt like a —"

"Prisoner?" She asked, sipping on her wine.

Niklaus nodded, "Yes. I assure you, it will never happen again," he smiled, receiving a happy smile in return. "And I'm truly sorry for hurting you," he added.

Astrid nodded, "It's alright," she assured him.

The vampire just shook his head, "No it isn't. I hit you - just like father used to."

The blonde nodded, "It's alright, you were angry, so was I. I forgive you and, please, never compare yourself to Mikael again," She sighed.

Surprisingly, Astrid was the only one who, after finding of her real lineage, never referred to Mikael as 'father' unless it was necessary. In her eyes, she didn't have a father, just a man who abused her.

After about a minute of silence, Elijah finally came back, a massive box in his arms. He was struggling to walk with it, which made the three chuckle. After placing the box on the ground, he walked towards Astrid, taking her hand in his and leading her towards the gigantic present.

Kai and Klaus followed, interested in what the gift was.

Astrid looked up at Elijah, who just ruffled her hair with a smile, "Open it," he smiled.

Astrid nodded, licking her lips as she pulled the ribbon, taking it off before using a knife to gently cut the cardboard. She opened the box and, upon seeing the painting inside, tears gathered in her eyes.

"Lijah, how did you—" she touched the 300-year-old painting, running her hand over the bumpy paint.

The painting itself wasn't anything special - just a painting of a red and white tulip in a vase. It was simplistic, but the woman believed the painting was lost in the fire when Mikael arrived in New Orleans. She thought she'd never see the painting again.

It wasn't special just because of the time it was painted; she painted many different pieces of art at that time. But it was a painting Stella, a girl Astrid was once in love with, was very fond of. It was the last reminder of her and she thought it was lost.

Elijah smiled upon noticing the happiness the painting brought to his sister's eyes, "I have my ways," he chuckled as the girl threw herself into his arms, squashing him.

"M. Astrid," Malachai read the signature, his eyebrows knitting in thought.

Astrid's eyes widened as she looked into her brothers' eyes for help, "Our Great-Grandmother," Niklaus spoke up, "Astrid was named after her," he smiled as the blonde released a sigh.

Kai nodded, "It's beautiful," he told them with a small smile.

Elijah nodded in Agreement, "This is the last painting she had ever painted," he added, "We thought it was lost forever, but I found it," he smiled.

"Thank you, Lijah," Astrid thanked her brother yet again.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Astrid sighed happily; the night was going well and a fight had yet to break out. Multiple times Niklaus was close to snapping on his guests but managed to control himself. It was a change; a pleasant change. But Astrid felt like he was expecting something in return for his good behaviour.

She smiled at Kai who sat beside her on the sofa, Niklaus sitting opposite the two while Elijah sat on an armchair between the two sofas. "I believe it's time for presents, is it not?" Niklaus smiled lovingly at his younger sister.

The blonde nodded, "Indeed," she smiled, grabbing a bag of presents which was beside her. "Since Kai doesn't know you two, I have decided to buy presents from the both of us," she spoke, receiving nods from her siblings.

She grabbed a white box, wrapped by a red ribbon, and handed it to Elijah. Then she took out a black box, handing it to Niklaus before finally taking out a blue box and handing it to Kai. The three men eagerly opened their gifts, smiles immediately appearing on their faces.

Niklaus held up a wooden flower figurine, bringing tears into his eyes. "Where did you-?" he questioned, staring at it adoringly.

Astrid smiled, "I've found it in a box. I remember when you made it for me, telling me to hold it close to my heart whenever you were not around. Now, I ask you to do the same," she smiled. Niklaus returned the smile but there was a certain sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you," The dirty blond spoke.

While Elijah continued looking at his gift, Astrid looked at Kai, who was staring at the ring which was already on his finger and the necklace which now hung around his neck. "Thank you," he smiled before giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The girl nodded, "You're welcome, love," she chuckled sweetly, happy that the boy appreciated the gift.

Elijah's voice grabbed everyone's attention, "A-Astrid where did you get this?" he questioned, holding a book and an old, silver ring with a blue pendant, tightly in his hands.

The blonde smiled, "About a week before Céleste died, she gave me this for safekeeping. She told me to keep it safe and give it to you a year after her death, but--"

"A lot had happened that year, and before you had the time to give me it, I disappeared," he spoke and Astrid nodded in agreement, "Thank you." he smiled.

The girl smiled with a nod, "She truly loved you, Elijah," she smiled at her brother who smiled with tears in his eyes.

Niklaus clapped his hands, "Now, since Elijah has already given you your present," he glared at Elijah for making such chaos before, "I believe it's my turn now," he smiled and grabbed a purple box, handing it to the girl, who took it with a smile on her face.

Once she opened the box, she couldn't help but smile. It was a picture, not a photo - sketched by Niklaus himself; on it was Kol, Rebekah, Astrid, Elijah, Niklaus and even Finn, "Thank you," she smiled before standing up and approaching towards the dirty-blond to give him a bone-crushing hug. 

Astrid couldn't believe the evening turned out to be a success. Everyone was happy, enjoying themselves without fighting, shouting or arguing. It was a dream come true, and Astrid would never ask for more.

✣===✣===✣===✣

"Thank you for the pleasant evening," The vampire smiled at Elijah, giving him a hug as she put her coat on, Kai mirroring her actions.

"Shame you cannot stay longer," Niklaus commented, coming over to give the girl a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Astrid nodded, "Unfortunately, brother, I am rather tired. Hopefully, we can do it again some time," she smiled and pulled both her brothers into a big hug, pecking both of their cheeks in the process.

After she pulled away from the hug, Kai approached them and held out his hand, "It was great meeting you... again," he smiled.

The two nodded, "See you soon, mate," Niklaus said, his voice deeper than before, making Astrid roll her eyes at him.

The girl grabbed the man's hand and pulled him with her, leaving the penthouse. "I hope it wasn't too bad," she told him as they stepped into the lift with their hands intertwined.

Kai shook his head before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "It wasn't too bad," he chuckled, "But I have a feeling your brothers don't like me," he spoke, worry evident in his tone.

"Don't worry about it, love," Astrid sighed, "They don't like anyone; especially Klaus," she chuckled, "Especially when it's my boyfriend," she smiled.

Kai nodded as the lift stopped, letting them out on the ground floor. "But they'll warm up to me, right?" he asked as they left the building, the cold air making them shiver slightly.

Astrid shook her head, answering the question truthfully, "No," she frowned, "They will not. If they do, it will be a bloody miracle," she chuckled, "But you're lucky you haven't met Kol yet, he would've threatened you as soon as he met you," she rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Kai frowned, more afraid of her siblings than before, "Wait," he grabbed her hand gently in his as he stopped her from walking further.

The blonde chuckled, "Don't worry, love, I'll protect you from them--"

"It's not that," he smiled and handed her a small jewellery box, "I wasn't sure what to get you, and after seeing all those sentimental presents, I feel kind of ashamed," he rubbed the back his neck as Astrid unwrapped the white ribbon and opened the gift. Inside it was a simple, silver necklace. A small wolf hung of the chain, dangling as she held the piece of jewellery. "I know it's not much--"

Astrid's lips had silenced the rant he was about to have. The kiss undoubtedly surprised him, but he quickly reacted, cradling her left cheek with his right hand, "I love it," she muttered against his lips before giving him a small peck. "Thank you."

✣===✣===✣===✣

_I don't really like how this chapter turned out, but I had no inspiration while writing it. But I hope it's at least decent. <3_

_Edited: 28/04/2020_


	13. 10. NEW YEAR'S KISSES

**CHAPTER 10**

**NEW YEAR'S KISSES**

✣===✣===✣===✣

31ST DECEMBER, 1990, PORTLAND, OREGON

 **Loud** banging pulled Astrid out of her thoughts. It was the New Years Eve, already 10 pm and the vampire was just sitting at home and eating ice-cream.

Niklaus and Elijah had said they had things to deal with, apparently one of Niklaus' enemies had stalked him to Oregon. They went off to get rid of the threat. While Kai was meant to be spending time with his family. His mother wanted him to be there, despite his protests.

So, Astrid was confused as she wasn't expecting to have any guests at all. Suspiciously, she vamp sped to the kitchen and grabbed a knife as another set of knocks echoed in the silent house. Without a rush, she walked towards the front door, the knife ready for attack in her right hand.

With a squeak, the door was opened, the knife immediately being held out in front of her in defence. Though a sigh of relief escaped her mouth when she saw Kai standing in front of her, his hands up in a defenceless manner.

They continued staring at each other for a few seconds, both not knowing what to say, "Will you put the knife down?" Malachai asked, gesturing at the sharp knife which was currently threatening his life.

"Oh, right," the blonde replied, relaxing slightly, "sorry about that," she smiled apologetically before stepping aside and letting Kai inside the house.

The brunet smiled as he entered her home, gently taking the knife out of her hand. "Is everything alright?" He questioned, taking his shoes off and heading towards the kitchen, where he left the knife, before returning to the blonde.

Astrid nodded silently, a look of worry on her face. Kai frowned, pursing his lips as he grabbed her by the hand, leading the girl to the living room. He sat on the sofa and pulled the blonde onto his lap before she managed to sit down beside him, "What's wrong?" He asked as the Mikaelson embraced him, placing her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat which, surprisingly, calmed her down.

Astrid shook her head, "Nothing is wrong," she assured him, letting her eyelids drop as she enjoyed the man's warmth.

Kai just exhaled sharply, wanting to help her, but he couldn't do so if she wouldn't tell him what the matter was. "Astrid," he said, licking his lips as he pushed her, gently, into a sitting position.

In order to get more comfortable, Astrid straddled his lap. Normally, he would've already made an inappropriate comment about their position, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate that at the moment. She looked tired and was clearly worried about something and he was eager to help her feel better.

"Bunny," he smiled, cupping her face in his hands, smiling at her lovingly, "tell me what's wrong."

Astrid let out a small sigh, "I'm just worried about my brothers," she explained, "They have a lot going on right now and I guess I'm just worried they might... overwork themselves," she told him, not wanting him to worry about her.

Kai nodded in understanding, "I'm sure they're gonna be fine," he smiled, "What was with the knife?" He asked.

The blonde shrugged, "My brother told me he had a stalker recently," she answered, making shivers run down Malachai's spine. "He told me to be careful. They're away and you were meant to be with your family so, the sudden banging on the door had frightened me," she confessed quietly, playing with the man's fingers.

Kai hummed, "Tell you what," he smiled, "It's the New Years - let's go out to the carnival and have some fun, to take your mind off of it," he suggested with a smile.

The Mikaelson smiled in agreement, "Okay," she replied. It didn't take much to convince her, she wanted to go on a date with him anyway... if this even counted as a date. She then looked up at him with a child-like expression, her eyes sparkling, "Can we stay to watch the fireworks?" she asked.

Kai nodded with a small laugh, "Yes, we'll stay to watch the fireworks," he kissed her cheeks lovingly before the girl rushed upstairs to change her clothes.

✣===✣===✣===✣

"Bloody hell!" Astrid exclaimed angrily after shooting water at a target but missing once again. Of course, she could get the target easily thanks to her super senses and agility, but where was the fun in that?

Once again, she shot the water, catching the target multiple times, but not enough to get the top prize. She pouted sadly, turning around to look at Kai, who was currently laughing at her suffering.

The look on her face apparently made the whole scene a lot funnier. He grabbed his torso, continuing to laugh but visibly calming down. "I'm sorry, Bunny," he laughed, wiping the happy tears from the corners of his eyes.

The blonde chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm glad my suffering amuses you, Mal," a smile took over her features, showing she wasn't really mad at the 19-year-old.

Kai smiled, taking a step towards Astrid before intertwining their fingers, and continuing to move between the numerous booths, tents and food trucks. Everyone was busy, and most were enjoying their time. Astrid even managed to forget about her worries and just focused on herself and Malachai.

"I'm so glad I met you," she whispered as they walked into the quieter part of the park. She didn't expect him to hear her words.

Her words only boosted his confidence as his hold on her hand tightened, his smile widening, "Oh, that's so sweet," he chuckled with a wink.

Astrid smiled, "Don't let it get to your head, Mal," she told him, observing him carefully as they walked side by side.

Kai smiled, pursing his lips in thought, "too late," he chuckled, kissing the crown of the blonde's head.

He suddenly stopped, sitting the girl down onto a bench, "What are you doing?" She questioned curiously, unsure as to why he sat her down.

Malachai smiled down at the vampire, "wait here," he held up one finger, taking a step backwards as he maintained eye contact with the girl, "I'll be right back!" He exclaimed brightly before turning around and running away.

"Okay..." the blonde muttered to herself, staying put on the cold bench. With a quiet hum, she swung her feet back and forth, watching the world around her.

After a few minutes, a girl, around Kai's age, sat down beside the blonde. The girl's brown hair gently swivelled with the wind, her right arm placed on the back of the bench. Her striking blue eyes were observing the people around her until she turned to look at the blonde beside her.

"I'm Bianca," she spoke pridefully, sending Astrid a malicious smile.

The vampire nodded, "Good to know," she said, not in the mood to bicker with some girl, who clearly had no good intentions.

Bianca hummed, licking her lips, "You know he'll get bored of you soon, right?" She added, placing her hands on her lap and playing with her fingers. "I was his girlfriend about two years ago. But I wasn't enough for him, even though the sex was great." She chuckled. "He likes experienced women and I doubt a girl, who's younger than him, is experienced in _that_ category." 

Astrid just chuckled in return. She had met many women like her in her life and it was slowly getting boring. "Well, would you like to know what I think?" The Mikaelson asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking over at the brunette. She just nodded, "I believe you are still hung up on him. Clearly, it did not work out between you two. I doubt it was a result of your sex life, but rather your rotten personality," her voice dropped, making Bianca narrow her eyes. "Why don't you search for someone who will appreciate your rudeness, rather than harassing me simply because your last relationship did not work out, hmm?" She smiled.

Just as the girl was about to reply, a male voice interrupted her, "Bianca," Malachai spoke up, faking a smile while watching the girl. He held out his hand, which Astrid took and used it to pull herself up and stand beside him, fingers intertwined.

"Hello, Mally," she chuckled, twirling her bronze hair between her fingers. Astrid shook her head at the poor attempt at flirting.

Kai scoffed, tightening his hold on Astrid's hand, "I told you not to call me that, Bianca. Actually, I told you not to come anywhere near me again, so, what do you want?" He questioned, his jaw clenching as he spoke.

The girl tutted, "Oh, calm down, Kai, I was only talking with your... pretty... girlfriend," she grew a fake smile on her face.

Malachai side glanced his girlfriend, making sure she wasn't hurt in any way, "What did she say to you?" He asked worriedly, making Bianca turn red in jealousy.

"Nothing interesting, Mal." She answered, but the man didn't believe her, "Honestly, love, I'm alright," she assured him.

With squinted eyes, Malachai looked back at Bianca, a dangerous look on his face, "This is the last time, Bianca. Never approach me or Astrid ever again, or I swear I won't stop myself from hurting you. Just leave me the hell alone." He threatened before pulling the blonde girl and walking away with her, never looking back. "What did she say to you?" He asked once again.

Astrid released a sigh, "Love, really. It was nothing. Just the usual jealous ex things. The 'oh, he's going to get bored of you'. It was nothing, I've gone through this before," she let him know, but it didn't make him less angry. "Mal, stop," she pulled on his arm, stopping him in his tracks and making him face her.

"She didn't... hurt you, did she?" He asked before caressing her cheek with his right hand.

The blonde shook her head, "No, I'm fine." She calmed him down, "I'm alright, Mal, she did nothing to hurt me. Besides, she doesn't look strong," she chuckled.

Kai shook his head in disagreement, "She's from a neighbouring Coven. We were meant to marry, but her coven uses black magic. No one wants their burden, so the marriage was cancelled. She wanted to be the leader, so now—"

"She's angry?" Astrid asked and Kai nodded. "Well, I can assure you, darling, I will not go down at the hands of a jealous witch," a sweet smile appeared on her face, making Kai chuckle.

With a nod, he pulled her closer towards him, "I know," he smiled before giving her a soft kiss, his arms wrapped around her torso.

"Mal," the Tribrid spoke but was interrupted by another kiss. She put her hand over his lips, making him frown, which was rather amusing. With an amused smile, Astrid spoke, "People are watching," she pointed out.

The Parker looked around and people were, in fact, staring, not appreciating the PDA. he scowled before taking a step away from the blonde, smiling mysteriously before taking two tickets out of his back pocket.

"You don't understand how hard it was to get them," he told her, handing her one of the tickets.

The girl raised her eyebrow, "What for?" She asked curiously, smiling excitedly at the same time.

"Every year, the Ferris wheel owner sells tickets for three of the bucket-y-thing. The seats, you know." He struggled with the explanation.

Astrid let out a laugh, "Yes, I understand," she let him know.

Kai nodded, "Right, so, he sells tickets every year and, at 12, he stops the wheel so the three containers stay at the top while the fireworks go off. Basically, we'll be able to see the entire city while we watch the fireworks." He told her.

"Really!" The girl exclaimed with an amazed look on her face. For this reaction alone, Kai would give up his life for. The pure happiness just made his insides melt, and, surprisingly, he really enjoyed the feeling.

He nodded, pulling her hand and running towards the Ferris wheel. The owner was already waiting for the two, arms crossed in annoyance. "There you are! It's almost midnight!" He growled, quickly letting them in before disappearing in his booth.

The ride moved as Astrid sat beside the brunet, enjoying their time together. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her closer while she snuggled into his side.

None of the boy's previous relationships was so... healthy. Most of them solely revolved around sex and nothing more. There were some, where he felt something for the other person, but they usually ended up toxic or simply didn't work out.

But Astrid was different. She knew of all his flaws and troubles, yet still chose him. She wanted to be with him and did her best to spend as much time with him as possible and for that, he appreciated her more than anyone else in his life.

"Mal," the blonde whispered, gaining his attention as the giant wheel finally stopped at the top. The view was perfect. Loud music played in the background while the lights illuminated the city - it was a beautiful view.

The man looked over at the blonde, his blue eyes meeting with her green ones, "hmm?" He hummed.

The blonde just smiled, sitting up straight, her hand on his cheek to keep him in place, "thank you," she told him slowly.

Kai was confused, why would she thank him? If anything, he should be the one thank her. She saved him from misery and made his life so much better, "What for?" He questioned.

The blonde chuckled at his dumbfounded expression, "For everything. For staying with me, for getting me out of that bloody house," she laughed, "And for supporting me and my family, despite us being the most dysfunctional family in existence," she spoke, never breaking their eye-contact.

Kai smiled, "You guys definitely put the fun in dysfunctional," he told her, making her laugh out loud. "It's not something that's worth a 'thank you'. You supported me so I supported you, that's what friends... or couples... do, right?" He asked seriously.

Astrid nodded in agreement, "yes," she answered, eagerly placing her lips on his, showing him just how much she appreciated him and everything he's ever done for her.

Just then, a loud bang made them separate as many different colours lit up the dark, clear sky. The colourful bomb lightened the mood even further, making Astrid stand up as she watched the explosion. "It's beautiful," she commented.

Kai nodded in agreement, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around the girl, "Just like you... Happy New Year, Bunny," he kisses her head.

"Happy New Year, Kai Bear."

✣===✣===✣===✣

_I couldn't find any motivation while writing this chapter, but I hope it was still enjoyable!_

_Edited: 28/04/2020_


	14. 11. DAY OUT

**CHAPTER 11**

**DAY OUT**

✣===✣===✣===✣

05th January 1991, Oregon

 **"Where** are we going?" The blonde vampire asked for what felt like the hundredth time. She huffed upon letting her head fall back, her eyes set on Kai's concentrated expression.

The Siphoner glanced at his girlfriend, a gentle smile making it's way onto his face, "To the beach," he finally replied, humming a gentle tune.

The blonde raised a single eyebrow, "The beach... in January? Are you mad!" She exclaimed, aware that the possibility of Kai becoming sick as a result was quite high.

The Siphoner chuckled, "Calm down, We're not gonna swim. We'll just walk along the coastline and have a nice time together," he smiled sweetly, the happy grin reaching his eyes.

The vampire exhaled sharply, but couldn't stop the quiet giggle escaping her mouth, "If you get ill, I am not going to look after you," she warned, pointing her index finger at him.

Kai nodded while humming sarcastically, "Of course," he winked, knowing that was a lie. She was too caring to leave him be while he was sick.

The blonde vampire got worried whenever the mortal would sniffle so she would, no doubt, help him recover. There was no way she was going to let him suffer alone, not while she was capable of doing something to help him.

"Why the beach?" Astrid suddenly asked, "Why not the park, or restaurant or—"

"They're all gonna be packed with people, especially the restaurant. Not many people go to the beach in winter, so we'll have it all to ourselves," he explained, turning up the heater in the girl's car. Surprisingly, she let him drive it despite him not having a license.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "The park is definitely not going to be packed. You're going to get sick, Mal. I do not want to taste your snot when I kiss you," she whined, crossing her arms over her chest.

The witch laughed out loud, "That's what you're worried about?" He raised an eyebrow, continuing to laugh, "About tasting my snot?" He laughed before slowing down the car as they got closer to the beach.

He parked the car atop a small cliff, the beach located right under the steep rock. The couple shared a look before Astrid reluctantly opened the door and got out of the vehicle.

The bright sun hit her skin, the warmth of the air pleasantly surprising the vampire and the witch. "You're lucky, Kai, the weather's quite nice," she smiled, looking up at the blue sky.

The Siphoner sneaked up on the girl and wrapped his arm around her torso, her back leaning on his chest. The eighteen-year-old smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek, "You know, I've never really gone to the beach... my dad never wanted to take me with him," he spoke with no emotion in his voice.

The blonde turned around in his arms, a small pout forming on her lips, "That's sad, love. Kol and I used to come to the beach all the time," she told him with a sad undertone.

Kai nodded, noticing the slight change in her tone and smiled gently, "And now you get to go with me," he chuckled before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "You get to be my first."

The blonde nodded with a small chuckle, "Let's go then, love, before I push you off the cliff," she joked.

She only managed to take one step forward before Malachai grabbed onto her arm and pushed her towards the edge of the cliff, holding her arm tightly in his own. The blonde screamed with wide eyes, her second arm clutching onto the boy's shirt, "Mal!" She yelled.

The brunet chuckled, "Was that a threat, _darling_?" He mocked her accent, letting go of her arm for a split second before grabbing on again. The vampire's body was held past the edge of the cliff, her feet threatening to slip off.

"Mal, please, stop," she whined, continuing to clutch onto his clothing. She looked down at the beach underneath her, "This isn't funny, _Malachai!_ "

The man let out a quiet sigh before nodding and pulling the blonde back towards him, "nope," he pushed her back, her foot slipping off the edge.

The vampire closed her eyes, preparing for the impact of the rocks and ground below, but was stopped by a force of magic. When the fall didn't come, the Mikaelson opened one eye just to be greeted with Kai, who was smiling at her lovingly.

"You maniac," Astrid huffed, pushing herself off the barrier which held her up.

The brunet grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, this time letting her lean her head against his chest, "You didn't think I'd let you fall to your death, did you?" He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

She scoffed before pulling away and looking into his blue eyes, "You did not have to risk my life to show off your magic, Mal," the Tribrid complained.

Kai nodded, "Okay, okay, you're right, but I knew I was going to catch you, so there was no risk at all, actually!" He defended his actions with a grin.

"But I was not aware of that, Mal! You terrified me, for Christ's sake!" She argued, pushing him away by his chest.

"I'm sorry, bunny," he apologised before kissing the crown of her head.

The blonde smiled and breathed out a laugh before cupping the man's cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. The Siphoner reciprocated the action instantly, pushing his girlfriend against the car as his arms slithered around her, keeping her in place.

✣===✣===✣===✣

The happy couple walked along the coastline while hand in hand, enjoying the rays of the warm sun on the winter day. The sound of the waves hitting the sand calmed both of the supernatural creatures.

Kai hummed and looked over at the girl, "Why me?" He asked curiously.

Astrid looked at Kai confused, biting the inside of her cheek, "What do you mean, love?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Kai huffed harshly, "There are so many guys who find you attractive. Literally every time we go out, there's a guy staring at you, so, why me?" He asked, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth.

The vampire smiled gently, "Mal, darling. I chose you because you have been by my side for a year now. Granted, you were rather annoying at first and I wanted nothing more than to be rid of you, but you grew on me," she walked in front of him to stop him from walking. "You also did not run when you met my brothers or when you learned about my abusive father, nor were you repulsed when you saw one of my scars."

"Repulsed?" Kai's eyebrows furrowed, "Someone did that to you?" His voice softened as he cupped her cheek, attempting to look into her eyes, but she avoided all eye contact, "Hey," he forced her to look at him.

The vampire's glassy eyes looked into Kai's and just as he was about to pull her into a hug, she sniffled and wiped a rogue tear, "What about you, Mal, why me? From what I learned about you over the year, you were quite the player. So, why get a girlfriend when you could continue shagging every pretty girl you see?"

The Siphoner smiled, "Why continue 'shagging' every pretty girl I see when I can be with a beautiful, smart witch who understands me in every way possible?" He asked before tucking a strand of hair behind the Original's ear.

"You know," Astrid breathed out a laugh, "When you told me you were taking me to the beach, I didn't expect you to make me cry," she laughed as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Kai chuckled before bringing her closer, "Sorry about that," he smiled, "But, Astrid, I like you more than anyone before."

"Even more than those horrendous Pork Rinds?" The blonde asked, more and more tears rolling down her cheeks. But they were happy tears, unlike most that she's let out before.

Malachai laughed, "More than Pork Rinds," he admitted before forcing his lips upon hers. Astrid's arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed back, making sure he could feel all the emotions that she was pouring out.

✣===✣===✣===✣

After driving Kai back to his house, Astrid made her way back home, parking her car in her driveway. At first, everything seemed fine, perfect even, but the feeling of being watched lurked at the back of her mind.

She neared her door, unlocked it and as she was about to turn the doorknob, she felt a presence behind her. "And here I was believing we would never see one another again," she spoke, turning around to look at a man she hoped she'd never see again.

The man half-smiled before answering, "I need your help, Astrid Mikaelson."

✣===✣===✣===✣

_Hi there! Sorry for not updating in so long!_   
_There's going to be a sub-plot in the story so that it doesn't turn out boring._

_Edited; 28/04/2020_


	15. 12. HELLO AGAIN

**CHAPTER 12**

**HELLO AGAIN**

_A/N - If you haven't watched the originals, don't worry, everything will be explained in this chapter + the future ones._

✣===✣===✣===✣

11TH JANUARY 1991, PORTLAND, OREGON

 **Astrid's** heels clicked on the pavement as the vampire made her way to a restaurant where she was meant to meet Kai. The pair had decided to celebrate their one year of friendship in a restaurant, treating it as a date.

The man who stood on Astrid's porch just a few days prior had vanished as soon as he came, never explaining why he was there. The Mikaelson decided not to trouble herself with it and went on to enjoy her life, never bothering to contact her lifelong friend.

Just as the vampire was nearing the restaurant, she noticed a limousine slowing down right beside her. One of the windows lowered, revealing none other than the man from a few nights before, "Tristan, fancy seeing you here... right before my date no less," she smiled at the blue-eyed man.

"When is it due?" He asked calmly as the car stopped, Astrid, halting with it.

The blonde turned around to face her ex-lover, who was already watching her intently, "four," she simply answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

The vampire in the limousine nodded, "That is in twenty-five minutes, darling Astrid. I assure you, I will bring you back right on time," he smiled.

"Astrid!" The vampires heard the call, but neither reacted. Kai attempted to get past the crowds of people to reach his date, getting worried when he noticed the suspicious man.

Astrid clenched her jaw, "You've got twenty minutes, Tristan," she held up two fingers, which Kai noticed, "I will murder you if I end up late."

The older man nodded with a smile, "Of course." He opened the door and shuffled to the seat on the other side, making space for the woman.

Just as she was about to get in the car, one hand resting on the door, she was stopped by her boyfriend. Kai's eyes were wide when he reached her, his arm gently holding her shoulder. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

Astrid shared a look with Tristan before looking into Malachai's eyes, "I need to speak with my... old friend," she faked a smile, "Nothing to worry about, love, I'll be back in twenty-or-so minutes," she spoke before hugging the witch and bringing her lips to his ear, "If I am not back in a half-hour, contact Klaus," she kissed his cheek and pulled away.

Kai gave her a worried look, but reluctantly let her go. The vampire sent him a smile before getting into the car and closing the door, the window automatically closing as they drove away.

Tristan smiled at the blonde woman, his smile reaching his eyes for the first time in a while, "I've missed you, Astrid," he spoke, his eyes softening as he watched her.

A sarcastic laugh got through the vampire's lips, "I am not here to catch up, Tristan. If there is something you need, tell me. If not, let me go because I have a date I need to get to," she told him with a soft growl.

The man chuckled, "There is no need to be hostile, sunflower. You see, while I wish everything was back to the way it was before," he placed his hand on top of hers, but the Mikaelson moved away, crossing her arms, "I am here with a different purpose. I need your help, Astrid."

The Original closed her eyes and exhaled sharply before speaking, "What is it that you need, Tristan?" Asked the woman.

Tristan grabbed a book which laid on the seat before him, "There is a witch, her name is Ayala Bennett," he opened the book to reveal a photo of a beautiful, dark-skinned woman with thick locks.

The Mikaelson laughed humourlessly, "Let me guess, she worked for you, but after years and years of being your toy, she decided to be free of you and fled?" She hummed while inspecting the photo.

The brunet shook his head, "She has worked for us since 1849 and her work for us was greatly appreciated. However, we all know witches and vampires cannot co-exist and one side will, inevitably, betray the other," he explained.

"So she betrayed you. I do not understand what any of this has to do with me," Astrid shrugged while looking into the vampire's eyes.

Tristan nodded, "It has nothing to do with you, but she is powerful and with power comes danger - you know this better than anyone. She is willing to destroy me and the Strix," he explained.

The Original snorted, "No offence, Tristan, but your little clan of Super-Soldiers is none of my business. For all I care, they can disappear into thin air, after all that's what they wish would happen to me," she closed the book and gave it back to the man.

Tristan smiled, "You're right, they do not like you. But as a friend and former lover, I ask you for your help. Ayala is... unstable and willing to slaughter anyone in her path," he explained.

Astrid shook her head, "Tristan, we may be friends but I am not going to get involved in your business. Now take me back before my _boyfriend_ contacts my brothers. We both know you do not want that to happen." She warned.

Tristan looked down at his feet, "Alright, but please consider it. She is dangerous and unpredictable."

"That's your problem, not mine," she answered as they slowed down. The car door opened and Astrid rushed out of the vehicle, smiling at Kai who was already waiting for her arrival.

"Oh, thank God," Kai exhaled in relief and rushed to embrace the woman.

"Oh and Astrid..." Tristan called out, once again sitting by the window, "Think it through."

The Blonde scoffed, "Not before I break my curse, my father stops trying to murder me and Hell freezes over..." she smiled sarcastically.

Tristan scowled, "So..."

"Never, Tristan. I will never help you _again_ ," she told him before grabbing the Siphoner's hands and walking towards the restaurant. As the two entered the building, Tristan smirked, already coming up with a different plan.

"Who was that?" Kai questioned, attempting to stop the girl, but she just continued walking. "Astrid-"

"Hello, have you two got a reservation?" A waitress asked, smiling brightly at the couple.

Astrid nodded, "Yes, Astrid Michaels," she replied.

The waitress nodded, "Great. If you could follow me, that would be fantastic," she smiled invitingly.

The two followed the woman hand-in-hand, quickly making their way to their table. Once they were sat down, they were given the menus and the waitress left, giving them time to pick their meals.

Kai inhaled deeply, "Bunny, talk to me, please," he begged, his eyes searching hers, "Who was that?"

The vampire placed her head in her hands, her elbows leaning on the table as she sighed. Malachai knit his eyebrows together and took her hand, interlocking their fingers together while looking into each other's eyes.

Astrid exhaled, "Have you heard of the Strix?" She asked seriously. Kai shook his head, never having heard of them. "It is a group of very influential vampires: masters of combat, war heroes, strategical masterminds, et cetera. The man you just saw, he's their... leader," she explained.

Kai nodded in understanding, "What do they have to do with you?" He asked curiously.

"Tristan, the man you just saw, is my ex-boyfriend who is very adamant about getting me back. So, whenever he needs the help of a witch, I am the one he comes to. Just like a bad habit, no matter how bad you want to be rid of it, it always comes back," she explained, her voice cracking halfway through the explanation.

Malachai nodded and licked his lips before speaking again, "What does he need your help with, Astrid?" He asked, hoping there was some way he could help the girl.

The blonde shook her head, "Worry not, love, I refused to help him ever again. So, Mal, please can we talk about anything other than the Strix and my psychopathic ex-boyfriend?" She asked hopefully.

Kai exhaled with a smile, "of course, let's just enjoy ourselves." He winked, causing the vampire to let out a quiet giggle.

✣===✣===✣===✣

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_I completely forgot that Liv and Luke were born on the 5th/01/1991 so I'll have to make a chapter with them soon._

_Edited: 28/04/2020_


	16. 13. INVISIQUE

**CHAPTER 13**

**INVISIQUE**

✣===✣===✣===✣

21ST JANUARY, 1991, PORTLAND, OREGON

 **As** stoic as ever, Tristan stood in the middle of the Mikaelson's living room. The woman continued doing whatever she was doing before the man arrived, pretending to no acknowledge his presence. 

He finally moved, looking over at all the pictures which were situated on the fireplace. He frowned at the picture of Kai, cooking in a pink apron, "I do not understand what you see in some common witch," he commented while picking the picture up.

The Mikaelson scoffed, "Unlike you, Tristan, I care not about one's status, but their personality," she took the picture out of his hand and placed it back on the fireplace, "He cares about me, is fun to be around and... he makes me feel safe; that's all I could ever ask for."

The older man knitted his eyebrows and turned to look at the girl, his hand reaching for the loose strand of hair that dangled on her cheek, "I have given you that, too," he tucked the piece of hair behind her ear, "And more..." he added with a suggestive smile, "I've given you pleasure," he cupped her cheek.

Astrid grabbed the man's forearm and pushed him away from her, making him take a step back, "No, you did not. The one and only reason you and I had ever gotten close was because I needed your help. It's much easier to control people when they care about you," she spoke tauntingly, "I was searching for a way to bring Kol's magic back. Your coven of witches seemed promising and I needed access to them - the only way was through you. I have never loved you, I _used_ you."

The words didn't seem to affect the vampire as he only smiled, "That is not true and we both know it... you loved me and I loved you," he spoke confidently, sure of himself.

Astrid was about to reply, but a knock on the front door stopped her.

"Seems your temporary lover arrived," Tristan smiled before taking a step forward and using his vampire speed to leave the building.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Hand-in-hand, Astrid and Malachai walked in the direction of the Parker household. Sand crunched beneath their shoes as they strolled down the path leading to the house in the middle of the woods, the silent trees helped them relax for a while.

While Kai looked happy, the vampire could see the dark circles under his eyes and prominent, red blood vessels in his eyes. He was tired, though he tried not to show it.

The girl cleared her throat before speaking, "Have you not been sleeping lately?" She asked, knowing that being straight-forward was the best way to approach the subject.

Kai let out a weak sigh, his eyes closing momentarily before he looked at the blonde, "That noticeable, huh?" He asked.

The witch squeezed his hand and halted her movements, stopping Kai from taking any more steps, "You can speak to me, you know? If you have any problems, whether it's about your coven, family or your magic, you can tell me. I'm here to support you, Mal," she told him in assurance.

The Siphoner caressed his girlfriend's hand with his thumb, a gentle smile present on his face, "I know but it's nothing serious," he let her know, "The new twins... they're loud, obviously, cause they're babies..." he huffed, "They cry _all the time_ and I just don't get a chance to sleep."

Astrid tilted her head to the right, "Why not stay with me, then," she took a step forward and placed her hands loosely around his torso, enough to still be able to look him in the eyes and have some space left between them.

Malachai laughed, his smile reaching his eyes, "Well, A, that head tilt you did," he pointed at her before placing his hand behind her neck, "It was adorable. And B, you're too tempting," he winked and unhooked her arms from his sides.

The man took her left hand in his right one before intertwining their fingers and beginning to walk once again, "We have slept in the same bed many times before, Mal," Astrid reminded him.

Kai rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "That's before we got together," he bit his bottom lip.

"Bloody hell, Mal," the woman laughed with a sparkle in her eyes, "I didn't realise I am so tempting," she winked at the witch, "No, but seriously, Mal. I don't wish for you to suffer, alright? So, please, stay with me for a couple of nights, you need sleep, love."

Hesitantly, Kai nodded, "Alright, fine." He agreed and leaned in towards Astrid to give her a peck on the lips before continuing to walk.

After a few minutes of walking, the couple finally made it to the Parker household, where only a few people were present. Since the day was sunny and warm, Joshua decided to take his kids for a day out, all except for Kai, Josette and Joey - the oldest boy having not even been invited. The female twin and younger brother had studying to do and decided to stay.

"Hi, Astrid!" Malachai's mother, Mary, shouted from the living room, where she sat with the youngest twins - Lucas and Olivia.

The girl chuckled at the woman's bubbly personality, "Hello, Mrs Parker!" She returned while taking her shoes and jacket off, Kai doing the same thing.

While Kai went into the kitchen, Astrid walked over towards Mary and sat beside her on the couch, the twins laying down on a blanket. "Hi, sweetie," she smiled at the blonde, "How have you been? I haven't seen you since Christmas!" She exclaimed before giving the Mikaelson a hug.

Astrid giggled into the hug before pulling away, "Yes, well, I was quite busy with my brothers and didn't have much time to visit. But, I promise, from now on, I will come over more often," she smiled at the older woman, "How are you feeling?" She asked, glancing at the smiling babies.

The blonde, older woman smiled at the teenager, "Better. Labour is not fun, but I'm getting better and better by the day!" She had a toothy grin, "But they are rays of sunshine, so I'm not complaining," she smiled at her youngest children.

With a plate of cookies in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, Kai entered the living room area, placing the food and drink on the table, "Thank you," she smiled at the boy. Kai nodded with a smile before returning to the kitchen.

Mary placed her hand over Astrid's, her expression turning serious, "Kai isn't the nicest boy, he is rude and disrespectful..." she spoke, making Astrid's smile fade and jaw clench in annoyance, "So, is he treating you right?" She asked seriously.

The girl inhaled deeply, "Of course," she replied just as Kai returned with two more cups of tea.

The sour expression on Astrid's face immediately worried the Siphoner. He sat beside the girl and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.

Astrid shook her head, "Nothing, just talking," she sent him a sweet smile, to which he replied with knitted eyebrows.

He didn't say anything, instead, he just nodded and kissed the crown of the blonde's head. His mother watched with an excited smile, happy for his son despite never having believed he'd find anyone as sweet and accepting as Astrid.

The blonde mother smiled at the couple, "You two really are perfect together," she complimented, which made the vampire smile while Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh, I can't wait for the wedding!" She spoke excitedly.

Astrid let out an awkward cough while Kai placed his left hand against his forehead, leaning on the arm of the couch.

Mary laughed amused, "Oh and the kids!" She daydreamed.

"Mom!" Kai raised his voice, telling his mother to stop, "It's a bit early for that, don't you think?" He pointed out seriously, not wanting to make Astrid uncomfortable.

"Okay, okay," Malachai's mother waved it off, "How long have you two—" she was cut off by a ball which was thrown from the other side of the room. The hard basketball ball bounced off of Astrid's head, gaining the three's attention. "Joey!" Mary yelled at her second-oldest son.

"Are you serious?" Kai added, clearly angered by his brother's behaviour.

The vampire shook her head with a dismissive wave, "It's okay," she assured the two.

Mrs Parker disagreed, "No! How many times have I told you not to play _inside_ the house!" She yelled angrily, making Joey turn red in embarrassment, "Apologise, right now!"

The sixteen-year-old boy looked down at his hands before sending Astrid an apologetic look, "I'm sorry," he spoke sincerely.

"It's okay, don't worry—" she was cut off by Josette, who suddenly raced down the stairs.

She ran into the living room, "Can you please stop shouting?" She requested, "I'm trying to study!" She reminded her family, "Hi Trid," she glanced at the vampire, who smiled in response.

"Sorry, Jo," the oldest Parker smiled at her daughter, who went back upstairs in an instant, "Joey, if you want to play, go outside," she told the boy, who did as he was told, "Where were we..." she looked back at the couple beside her.

✣===✣===✣===✣

After a long and awkward conversation with Kai's mother, the couple decided to leave and take a walk through the woods. The tension definitely lifted off their shoulders as soon as they left the house, where they got interrogated by his mother.

"Well, that was..." Astrid gulped, searching for the right word to describe the situation.

Kai nodded in agreement, "Awkward and embarrassing," he replied.

"Yeah," she agreed.

The two walked through the woods, enjoying the peace and quiet of nature. The quiet chirping of birds, the sound of rustling leaves and the crunching of dirt beneath their feet.

Soon enough, they stopped beside a still pond with flowers and leaves just swimming about. "This place is beautiful," the witch spoke, in awe of the place.

Kai shrugged as they neared the body of water, "Just a pond," he said, looking around as the woman walked over to the body of water.

Astrid crouched down before putting her hand inside of the water, the flowers circling her wrist as if they were dancing. She smiled faintly, enjoying the coldness of the water and the elegance of flower petals.

The vampire then stood back up, "My brother Kol and I used to spend time by ponds, rivers and beaches quite often... it was like a safe space," she spoke, wiping her wet hand on her trousers.  
When Astrid turned back around, she found herself alone, Kai being nowhere in sight. "Mal?" The girl looked around confused.

She continued scanning the area, her heartbeat accelerating when she couldn't find the brunet witch anywhere.

A sudden arm wrapped around her, making her flinch in surprise, "What the hell, Mal!" She growled, looking up at the man.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I was trying out a spell," he told her, holding her close to him, his arms tightly wrapped around her torso, "And it worked."

The blonde hummed in thought, "What's the spell?" She questioned.

Malachai placed his lips against her ear, " _Invisique_ ," he whispered, kissing the girl's jaw afterwards.

Still having his arms around the girl, he leaned forward, forcing Astrid to look down at the pond, but she couldn't see anything but water. Her reflection was nonexistent, which shocked her.

Astrid breathed out a smile, "We're invisible," she spoke.

Kai hummed in confirmation, moving away from the water, yet never letting go of the shorter woman. He pressed his lips against her neck, leaving soft pecks on her flushed skin.

The Mikaelson let her head fall back on Kai's shoulder with a hum, which made Malachai laugh into her neck. "Enjoying yourself?" He laughed before pressing a kiss to her jawline.

Finally, he pulled away from her. Astrid whined at the loss of contact and turned around to look into Kai's blue eyes. "Let's go," she smiled sweetly, taking his hand in hers and pulling him along with her.

✣===✣===✣===✣

It was already dark when Astrid and Kai made it to her home. While Kai went upstairs to start the water in the tub, Astrid remained downstairs, opening a letter which was delivered when she was out.

When she opened the envelope, she took out a hard card with cursive writing on it. An invitation. Underneath the address, there was a personalised note, which writing she immediately recognised.

_"I sincerely hope you will join me at the ball on the first of April - I will not take no for an answer._   
_I am certain you will enjoy yourself, just like old times, my love. -Tristan."_

The vampire took in a deep sigh, knowing she had to show up, or the psychopathic vampire would cause havoc in her peaceful life as revenge. "Dick," she whispered before throwing the invitation in the bin.

✣===✣===✣===✣

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Edited: 28/04/2020_


	17. 14. PRINCESS

**CHAPTER 14**

**PRINCESS**

✣===✣===✣===✣

1ST APRIL 1991, PORTLAND, OREGON

 **A soft,** light-nude material trailed on the marble floor of a palace-like building. Each corridor, each room and every crevice was protected by the watchful eyes of the Strix members, who wholeheartedly enjoyed the ball.

Astrid held up her black mask, masking her eyes and upper part of her face from the guests as she made her way to the ginormous hall, where most were gathered. The scent of vampires immediately reached Astrid, making her sigh, already knowing the night was going to end in arguments, fights and bloodshed.

She looked around, already wishing she could go back home and enjoy her night alone. Earlier that day, Kai announced he had to go back home after ten days of living with the Mikaelson. So, the girl had the space to herself, which she couldn't enjoy after being invited to the ball.

"It's been a while," a feminine voice spoke from behind the blonde hybrid.

Astrid huffed before turning around, already knowing exactly who was standing behind her, "Aya," the vampire turned around. "How have you been?" She asked with a small, fake smile.

The dark-skinned, bald woman took a step forward. Aya was definitely beautiful, making many women envy her natural beauty, but on the inside, she was rotten. She was loyal, but some might say she was _too_ loyal.

"How do you think I am?" She asked in a threatening tone, "How do you think I feel after seeing the woman who tried murdering me on multiple occasions, and yet my leader _still_ loves you more than me. The person who stood by his side for centuries - yet he prefers the person who would betray him with a snap of her finger," she circled the hybrid.

The blonde let out a humourless laugh, "Love is a strong word, Aya. And what can I say? If he loves me then, well, it just benefits me, doesn't it, love?" She winked, "Now go before you anger me," her eyes narrowed.

Aya laughed, "You have no power here. You cannot tell me what I can and can't do," she smirked. 

Astrid nodded in agreement, "Yes, but I don't think Tristan would appreciate you threatening the person he needs help from," she responded, her left eye twitching. With a wiggle of her fingers, she walked away, her heels clicking gently on the marble ground.

With no real destination, the girl walked around the Ballroom. A sudden change of scent caught her attention. Not only was it the smell the vampires which continued to surround her, but also the smell of witches - a specific kind of witches; the Gemini Coven.

The woman followed the scent, zigzagging through the crowds and around the cement poles. Eventually, the sight of Joshua Parker, his wife, Josette, Joey and Malachai caught her eye. She smiled upon seeing the brunet man she so, very much, liked. He stood beside his family. While the others stood proudly, putting themselves out there, Kai stood tensely and stared down at the ground, as if ashamed of himself.

With an annoyed growl, she marched over towards the family, a smile appearing on her face when she made it to them. "Good evening," she spoke softly, glancing at Kai with a smile.

"Astrid," Mary Parker smiled before pulling the girl in for a hug, "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Did Kai tell you about this?" Joshua glared at his oldest son who gulped at the angry stare, "He wasn't supposed to," he spat.

Astrid took a step towards the boy, "No, Mr Parker," Astrid intertwined her fingers with Kai's, "I got an invitation, just like you and your family. Though I must say, I am very surprised to see you here, I believed this was a closed Ball for very specific guests."

"So did I," he retorted, "Which is why I didn't expect to see _you_ here."

The Mikaelson furrowed her eyebrows, not used to the disrespect, "Excuse me?" She spat.

Sensing an argument, Kai tightened his hold on the girl's hand and twirled her around, watching as the dress glistened in the light, "Wow," he winked as a compliment, "You look like a princess," he kissed her cheek softly, making her smile with a blush.

"No," a male voice disagreed, making his way towards the family, "She looks like a Queen," Tristan spoke with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

Completely ignoring the vampire's comment, Astrid looked into Kai's eyes, "Thank you, Mal." She replied, "And you look as handsome as ever." The blonde placed her hand on the man's shoulder as his arm slithered around her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

"Mr Martel," Joshua nodded at the man, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," he held out his hand, which Tristan shook in response.

Tristan then looked back at Astrid, "Why did you not wear the dress I sent your way?" He questioned seriously, "While you look marvellous in this one —"

Astrid snorted, making the oldest Parker listen to the conversation with fearful eyes. "Because, Tris, I was not about to wear something that looked like it belonged to the fifteenth bloody century. I understand you cannot let go of the past, but, please, update your taste in clothing," she told him.

"Understandable," Tristan nodded in understanding.

From the side, Joshua Parker watched in shock. Tristan De Martel, the leader of the Strix, did not send wrath upon someone who very clearly insulted him. In fact, he seemed calm and looked as if he was enjoying the bickering. He was shocked yet scared that he might explode at any second.

The Male vampire licked his lips, "I will send my men to retrieve the dress," he smiled.

Astrid untangled herself from Kai and took a step forward, "Don't bother," she told him, "I have already sent it your way. Now, I truly hope you have unbelievably amazing tailors because my knives seemed to have done quite a lot of damage," she smirked at him, knowing he loved the way the dress looked on her. "Now, please do us all a favour and _piss off."_

Joshua Parker took a step forward, his arms extended in front of him while Kai watched in amazement. "I'm sure she doesn't mean that," he told the vampire.

Tristan laughed and took her chin between his thumb and index finger, "Oh, she does," he smiled, "Which is why I find her so fascinating. She has always spoken her mind and I highly doubt that will ever change."

The blonde grabbed his forearm and pushed him away, "Do not touch me, Tristan, we both know how that will end," she threatened before taking a step back and taking Kai's hand back in hers.

Tristan smirked with mischief in his eyes, "I sure do remember what used to happen when I touched you," he laughed in amusement, "You were, as one would describe, _animalistic._ The things your little mouth can do," he taunted her.

She knew exactly what he was trying to do - to make Kai look at her in a different way, maybe in disgust or hate. Anything other than attraction. She was not about to play his games. He was not going to get under her skin, "Tristan." She spoke sharply, "You are vile."

She turned around and walked away from the group of people.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Quiet chattering and music filled the hall of people. The Parkers stood on the opposite side of the room, Kai making eye contact with Astrid from time to time.

All chatter died down when Tristan stood alone in the middle of the hall, the vampires and family of witches gathering around him. "Good evening everyone," he greeted. "I am glad everyone made it on time and without trouble," he smiled at the crowd, "Tonight, we have a few guests, some surprising and others..." he made eye contact with the Mikaelson, "...not so much," he chuckled and raised his glass of champagne. "However, there are two very specific guests today," he held his hand out towards Astrid, "Come here, sunflower," he urged.

Once all the eyes were on her, Astrid took a step forward. Kai watched from the sidelines, his leg tapping frantically upon noticing Astrid's shaking hand. Without much thought, he stepped forward, ready to go over to the blonde and hold her comfortingly. But a hand on his forearm stopped him from moving - his father's hand.

Astrid sent the Parker twin a faint smile as she continued walking. She put her hand in Tristan's and he pulled her towards him in return. The girl gasped lightly, her eyes closing as his arm slithered around her waist. After clearing her throat, she pushed away from him, making a metre of space between them.

"Astrid Michaels," Tristan smiled, respecting the fact she didn't want her real identity to be revealed, "Now, I do not wish to see anyone disrespecting this fine, young lady. If anyone puts their hands on her, they _will_ be ripped off," he glared at Joshua Parker, who gulped but didn't show his fear. "She is, and always will be, under my protection." He slithered his arm around her waist once again and began walking, "Now, while Astrid is definitely the most beautiful guest we have here," the crowd chuckled, "there is also someone else I should introduce," he stopped beside Kai and let go of the blonde.

As Tristan walked back to the centre, Astrid wrapped her arm around Kai, who in return wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. Joshua Parker straightened his suit, certain he was the important guest.

"Blake Smith!" Tristan called out. Into the circle walked a tall, dark-skinned vampire with brown eyes, his hands clasped behind his back. His entire form shook from nervousness. "Blake, I have said I would love to have you be a part of the Strix, where your talents will not go unnoticed. Now, for that to happen, you must first complete the trial. As you were greeting our members, one of them took your daylight ring," he announced. With wide, shocked eyes, Blake looked down at his hand only to realise that his ring was, in fact, gone.

"Ho-When!?" He questioned in a panicked voice.

"Your mission is to find the thief before midnight. If you fail, you will be killed. If you succeed, you will fight to the death with the one who stole said ring." He looked into the man's fearful eyes, "Good luck," he finished before the crowd dispersed.

Cautiously, Astrid pulled herself away from the Siphoner and blended into the crowd before Kai managed to grab her hand. The blonde rushed to the vampire of the night, scaring him when her fingers curled around his fist. "Hello, darling," she smiled, "I can see you have no business being here-"

"No, I-" he spoke quickly, trying to disagree with the girl.

"No need to act, love," she smiled invitingly, "Now, I know you do not wish to be part of the Strix and I do not blame you, I wouldn't want to be apart of the most pompous group of vampires the world has ever seen either. I also know you do not wish to die. I believe we can help each other." She smirked.

"How?" He whispered, afraid someone might be listening in.

"I have a plan," she said upon creating a magical barrier which stopped surrounding vampires from eavesdropping on their conversation.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Kai's palms rested atop Astrid's hips, her arms loosely folding around his neck. Their bodies were nearly touching, only an inch of space standing between them.

The siphoner twirled the vampire around before pulling her back in, one of her hands now resting in his. "Where did you learn to dance, love?" She questioned curiously, her forest-green eyes staring into his sparkling blue ones.

Kai smirked and pulled her in even closer, her body pressing up against his. The blonde positioned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the slow tempo of the music while being in her lover's arms.

"Believe it or not," Kai spoke, running his fingers through her golden locks, "but my Coven has these Balls every few years and every time a new set of twins merges," he explained, "So, when I was younger - when my dad still treated me as a person - he taught me how to dance." He explained.

Astrid nodded before taking in a deep breath and nuzzling her face into the crook of Malachai's neck.

The brunet chuckled quietly, "Don't fall asleep," he kissed her head before making eye contact with Tristan, who stood on the other side of the room, "I don't think your friend would like that," he clicked his tongue.

Astrid raised an eyebrow before opening her eyes and pulling away to look up at the boy before her, "Who, Tristan?" She asked, "Believe me, he's as harmless as a bloody dove," she rolled her eyes.

"To you," Kai reminded her, "to me and all the other witches here, not so much."

The hybrid groaned, gently patting Kai's cheek, "He will not pluck a single hair from your head. If he does, I'll murder his sister right in front of him and make him watch." The Mikaelson's left eye twitched while she spoke, her eyes staring down at the ground, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Hey," Kai frowned, placing one of his hands against her cheek, "I'm sure he won't touch me - that sounded wrong," he laughed at himself, causing Astrid to smile and giggle, "But if he does, I don't want you to avenge me and get blood on your hands, okay?" He asked. Astrid rolled her eyes, but Kai forced her to look back at him, "Promise me, Astrid."

The blonde nodded faintly, "I promise." She _lied._

A sudden ring of a bell caught everyone's attention, causing the music to stop and couples to separate. It was midnight... already.

The crowd gathered in a circle, allowing Blake to stand in the middle with Tristan right in front of him. "Have you found the culprit?" He questioned.

The leader of the Strix frowned when Blake smirked, temporarily disappearing from his sight before coming back with Astrid. He held her tightly, a sharp knife pressed against her neck in a threatening manner. Everyone in the crowd stepped forward, ready to retrieve the girl, but Tristan stopped them with a wave of his hand.

"How about I kill her first, huh?" He spat with a growl.

Tristan shook his head, "You won't hurt her," he said, "You are smarter than this, Mr Smith. If you kill her, the Strix will hunt you down and we _will_ kill you," he told him seriously.

"How about..." Blake smiled, "I leave her unharmed and you let me go," he suggested. "I will let her go, I ain't a liar and I keep my word," he continued speaking, "You give me my ring back and I leave unharmed. And I want you fuckers to never approach me ever again!" He shouted angrily.

Tristan took in a breath. He could drop the act and reveal that a simple knife would not be able to murder the Mikaelson. However, he knew how important it was for her to keep her identity hidden from everyone. She would never forgive him if he revealed the truth.

"Alright, just don't hurt her," he spoke calmly, taking a step forward.

Blake pressed the knife against the girl's cheek before pushing her forward, cutting her flesh in the process.  
Chaos began - the vampires running at the vampire, who attempted to escape their wrath.

Kai rushed to the girl, cupping her cheeks as the blood trailed down his hands. She closed her eyes, blocking the super-human healing from taking place and keeping her wound open. Kai was then dragged by his father, taking the blonde witch with him.

The Parkers and Mikaelson were pushed into a large, almost empty room before the door was locked from the outside; keeping them in.  
Only a table stood in the middle of the room while the walls were decorated with paintings and in each corner stood the iron armour of medieval soldiers.

"Fantastic..." Astrid muttered.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!!

_Edited: 28/04/2020_


	18. 15. SPELLS

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**SPELLS**

✣===✣===✣===✣

 **Violent** banging echoed in the small, almost empty room as the Mikaelson, Kai, Joshua, Mary, Josette and Joey all got locked in. While the Parkers attempted to remain calm, Astrid couldn't do so.

Memories of getting locked in a small, empty room by Mikael had flashed before her eyes, making her heartbeat accelerate severely. She continued banging and kicking the door.

After no one opened up, she turned around, the blood from the cut on her cheek continued to flow freely. The blood trickled down her neck, soaking into her nude dress and creating a large spot of blood.

"Bunny," Kai attempted to calm the girl down, but she couldn't.

The vampire rushed to another door in the room, banging on it and attempting to knock it down with her shoulder, but it didn't budge. "Let me out, Goddamnit!" She growled, walking over to the third door, but it didn't budge. She did the same to the last door, but it also remained locked.

She then approached one of the armours that stood in the room and grabbed one of the old, broken swords. "What are you doing?" Malachai questioned.

His question was answered when she huffed and threw the sword at the window. The handle of the sword bounced off the glass, flying back towards Astrid, who ducked just in time. It, instead, penetrated the wall behind her, "That was close," she spoke.

Kai rushed to the blonde, noticing that she slowly began to calm down, "Hey, hey-ey," he cupped her cheeks, not caring about the blood that quickly covered his hand. "It's okay. We're gonna be okay," he assured her before bringing her in for a hug.

Astrid sighed and was about to return the hug, but the door was opened and Tristan walked in with blood on his hands. "Tristan," the woman groaned and pulled away from the Siphoner, glaring at the vampire, "Let us go, now!" She growled while approaching him.

"You are injured," he simply stated and bit his wrist, bringing it close to the witch's lips. Astrid scoffed and activated her healing factor, allowing the injury to close up, making it seem like the blood had healed her. "If you had not made a, rather ridiculous, pact with the vampire, we would not be in this situation," he rolled his eyes and approached the table, sitting down on one of the chairs before gesturing at the others.

The Parkers quickly gathered around the table and sat down. Astrid followed suit, sitting down beside her lover, "I wanted to go home," she told him, "And the only way to do so was to cause havoc. What I hadn't anticipated was you locking me inside a room like I'm some mere prisoner," her voice remained calm while she spoke.

Joshua Parker looked at her in surprise. For such a young person with anger issues, she was taking control of the situation perfectly. Perhaps she was a perfect candidate to join the coven. Not only that, but she also seemed to have powerful allies, which would be a great asset to the Gemini Coven.

Tristan smiled, "And I apologise for that. I know you aren't fond of locked rooms, but I needed to make sure you would not flee," he nodded.

"Not fond of?" Astrid rolled her eyes, "Mikael used to lock me in a small room for days as a punishment for the most minor of mistakes," she reminded him, narrowing her eyes, "Which, of course, you knew."

Tristan looked down at the table, "I apologise. I understand that you are mad at me, but I need your help," he sighed out.

Astrid chuckled, "So, you believe I will help you, which I won't - by the way, out of the goodness of my heart?" She laughed before crossing her arms, "That's quite funny. You should become a comedian," she licked her lips.

Just then, two vampires came in with large plates of foods and snacks, "I figured you'd all be hungry," he smiled as the food was placed on the table. Aya and a man, who Astrid did not recognise, stood behind Tristan, not saying a word.

Astrid snorted but reached for a few crisps, smiling after putting them in her mouth. The Parkers shared a look, afraid the food was poisoned.

"Now," she leaned on the table, her confidence surprising the mortals at the table, "You know me fairly well, so you should be aware that I never do anything for free. You don't seem like you will be giving up anytime soon and since you aren't using your own, personal, coven, I'm guessing you do not currently trust them. The only person you, for some reason, trust is me, which is strange considering—-"

"You are correct," Tristan nodded, "I do not trust the Sisters, which is why I came to you for help"

"Horrible idea," Astrid breathed out a laugh before grabbing another crisp.

Tristan nodded, "And I do know that you would not help me for free," he nodded, "You never were one for charity work," he smirked, "Which is why, if you do help me, I will gift you a spell which will allow you to contact your brother." He explained.

Astrid's exterior immediately changed. Her smile faltered and she gulped nervously, "That's not possible. I had searched for years and years, yet found nothing," she spat.

Tristan shook his head, "But I did," he smirked, "And I will give you the spell, all you have to do is give me your word," he stated.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the vampire before leaning back on her chair, "I'm not Elijah - I do not give people my word," she crossed her arms.

Joshua Parker was about to say something, but was cut off by Aya, "Astrid, I believe you have nothing better to do, so why not use your time to help an old friend?" She suggested.

Astrid opened her mouth to speak, but the man, who she hadn't seen before, had spoken, "In addition, our allegiance would become stronger if you do help," he told her.

The woman knitted her eyebrows, "First of all, I feel really ganged up on right now - which I do not appreciate one bit," she shook her head, "Second of all, I do not care about this allegiance that you speak of and finally, if I do help you, you'll owe me." She looked into Tristan's eyes after finishing her little speech.

Confidence was radiating off of her and, right now, Kai felt more attracted to her than ever before. She was in control of the situation, despite not being in a familiar place - she fascinated him and his family.

"Owe you?" The nameless man took a step forward, "He already said he'll give you the damned spell if you help - it's an exchange," he clenched his wrists in anger.

The Mikaelson looked over at the man, "I'm sorry, love, but who are you?" she questioned seriously. The man was about to reply, but she spoke again, "Actually, scrap that because I don't care. You are quite new, aren't you? Well, you see, a mere spell - that I would have eventually found anyway - is not going to satisfy me. Your bloody vampire coven needs my help to find a rogue witch, which you cannot find yourself. It's not going to be easy and I will, most likely, get hurt. If you believe I will risk my life for a spell, you are delusional."

Aya tilted her head, "I thought you needed the spell?" She questioned with a small smirk.

"I do," Astrid smirked back, "I have survived years without my brother, I can survive a while longer. Now, I will not help you for a mere spell and that is final. Besides, I do not know whether the spell actually works, so it'll be more like a leap of faith - which I do not have." She added.

Tristan nodded, finally able to speak up, "If you decide to help us, the spell will be yours," he nodded, "If you manage to find the witch and bring her to us, I will owe you my life," he told her, hoping that would satisfy the original.

Astrid hummed in thought, "Alright," she nodded, "But one more thing," she looked over at the man behind Tristan, " _Errox femus,"_ she chanted and the man's neck snapped. His limp body fell onto the floor with a thud. "You should interrogate him, first, dear Tristan, his eye twitched whenever you mentioned the traitorous witch - he is working with her. I would watch your back if I were you because it seems like some of your vampires are on her side," she winked before standing up.

The Parker family copied her actions, currently feeling a lot safer around her. "Let's go," Joshua Parker attempted to take the lead, which Astrid let him with an eye roll.

She stayed back and intertwined her fingers with Kai's before leaving the building. "I will understand if you wish to never come near me again," Astrid told the Siphoner, who looked at her in confusion, "As you saw, I have many powerful allies, but even more enemies. I do not wish to put your life in danger, so, if you want to leave, you can," Astrid smiled faintly.

Malachai just snorted, "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he told her with a wink as his family retreated to their car, "you think I'll leave you because you're... powerful?" he shook his head, "Anyway, I need a little excitement in my life so I'm definitely staying," he chuckled, placing his index finger underneath her chin and forcing her to look at him.

As the car engine revved and the Parkers drove away, Kai's lips connected with Astrid's, pulling her in closer.

Astrid's arms wrapped around Kai's neck as she kissed back, her head tilting to deepen the passionate kiss. Due to the need for air, the two pulled away soon, staring into each other's eyes after the breath-taking kiss, "Thank you," Astrid muttered with a loving smile.

✣===✣===✣===✣

_Thank you for reading!!_

_Published - 02/05/2020_


	19. 16. Insecurities

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**INSECURITIES**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
5th May, 1991

 **"You** really need to stop taking me on mysterious road-trips, Mal," Astrid's sweet voice reached the boy's ears. She was reading a book, her eyes focused on the words while Kai continued driving the car.

The man glanced at his girlfriend, a small smile making it's way onto his face, "Why? Don't you like 'em?" He chuckled before turning the music up and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while bobbing his head.

The vampire looked up from her book, a laugh emitting from her throat when she saw Malachai's happy smile. He was biting his bottom lip, his eyes sparkling while he moved his head to the music. He looked happy, excited even.

He then turned the car into a wooded area, following a bushy path before they stopped completely in front of a medium-sized body of water. A small docking area was located on the shore, the small pier reaching about five-metres into the lake.

The woman got out of the car, staring at the water with a head tilt, "What are we doing here?" She asked curiously.

Kai walked up behind her and slipped his arms over her stomach, holding her tightly. "You said that you and Kol liked swimming. I rarely get to go so why not come here with my favourite person?" He asked before pecking her cheek.

A small frown made it's way onto the girl's face, "Right," she fake smiled at the Siphoner.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Astrid sat on the pier, her feet soaking in the lake while she read the book. It wasn't that she didn't want to join Kai, who was enjoying his time in the water. She just was too insecure about her body to join him.

The boy has never seen her without a shirt on and only knew about one scar on her stomach, not the many other ones. So, out of fear, she remained clothed, reading a book on the pier while half of her calf was submerged under the water.

Kai eventually swam over to the girl, lifting himself up slightly before resting his wet arms on Astrid's thighs, "Well, hello there," he smiled up at her.

Astrid placed the book beside her and ruffled the warlock's hair, "Hi," she smiled, "What are you doing?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'm doing what we came here to do, I don't know what you're doing though," he commented and returned to the water, wrapping his fingers around her ankles, "Swim with me," he smirked.

"Mal, don't you dare," the girl warned, grabbing onto the wooden pole to not get dragged into the water. The man pulled on her legs, "Love, please," she begged.

The brunet furrowed his brows, "Why not?" He questioned.

"Because then I'll get wet," she slapped his arm when he smirked suggestively, "And I have no spare clothes," she reminded him.

Malachai shrugged, "Then strip," he told her.

"No," she looked around before letting her eyes met Kai's once again.

The man narrowed his eyes, "There's no one here, 'Trid," he pointed out with a frown. That's when he realised the look of nervousness on her girl's face.

He placed his hands on the wooden panel and pushed himself up, sitting beside the young woman. He shook the water off his hands and faced the blonde, his hand reaching for hers.

"What is it?" He asked seriously.

The girl scoffed, looking down at her hands but never anywhere else, "I just..." she closed her eyes, "I don't like my body," she revealed.

"Hey," Kai breathed out before reaching for the girl's face with his left hand. He placed his hand on her cheek and made her look at him. "It's just me, bunny," his voice was soft as he spoke, "Is this about that scar?" He questioned.

Astrid nodded with a small frown, "That isn't - it isn't the only scar. I've got many of them," she whispered before pushing the man's hand away and looking down at the water.

The Parker let out a small breath and stood up, holding his hand out for the blonde to take. Slowly and gently, the girl put her hand in his and pulled herself up, standing up to face the young man.

As Kai looked into her eyes, he reached for the button of her shirt and began speaking, "How's the Strix thing going?" He questioned with a sweet smile.

"W-what are you doing?" She questioned, watching as he undid the top button.

"Just focus on my voice," he told her reassuringly, "How's the thing going?" He asked once again. 

Astrid gulped nervously, "Well, um," she looked down at Kai's hands.

"Look at me, bunny," he whispered, "Just look me in the eyes, okay?" He kissed her forehead.

The blonde nodded, "We are still trying to locate her," she revealed as the man undid another button, "She used a powerful cloaking spell, and we cannot find her," she added, feeling her shirt slightly loosen on her body.

Kai nodded with a smile, "And Tristan?" He asked and unbuttoned the last button on her shirt. He left the shirt and reached for the zip on her shorts.

"Still a dick," she muttered as Kai fully unzipped her bottom half.

"Yeah?" He chuckled and reached for the top of her shirt before slowly slipping it off her shoulders, his fingers travelling above the deep wounds on her skin, but never, not even once, breaking eye contact with her.

Astrid swallowed thickly, "Mal," she whispered.

Kai just smiled and pulled her into him, pressing his lips against her cheek as his hands pushed the shorts off her hips. The material landed on the dock and Astrid stepped out of them, standing patiently in Kai's hold.

His hands caressed her skin affectionately before he tilted her head, his lips making a trail of kisses down her neck, "Mal," the girl whispered again.

"Shhh," the man whispered in return, "It's okay," he assured her right before his lips met the scar on her shoulder. "What happened?" he asked quietly before kissing the scar beside that one.

"A wolf," she replied weakly, too focused on the man's gentle pecks on her skin. "Mal," she called out.

"Hmm?" The warlock hummed and pulled away, his eyes admiring the hybrid's body. Small, white scars littered her torso, along with larger and deeper scars on her shoulder, abdomen, clavicle, arm and right breast.

"I know we haven't been together long," she spoke, gaining Kai's attention as he looked into her eyes, "And it's too early to talk about kids and stuff," Kai furrowed his brows in confusion, nodding in agreement, "Uh, but I am aware that as the leader of the coven, which you will be, you will need... heirs..." she continued speaking.

"Where are you going with this?" He questioned, gently shaking his head.

"Well, um, I figured you should know that I am... well, infertile," she explained quickly. Her heart accelerating when she noticed his wide eyes.

He blinked quickly as he sucked on his teeth, "Fertility spells exist for a reason," he replied, not bothered by the revelation.

"They won't work," she shook her head, "It's more like a curse. Because of what I am - part werewolf - my ancestors deemed me too much of an abomination so they made sure I would never reproduce..." she explained, looking everywhere but the boy's eyes.

"Okay," Malachai shrugged, "Astrid," he cupped her cheeks and forced the girl to look up at him, "Do you really think so low of me?" He let out a laugh, "I won't stop liking you because you have scars or because you can't have kids. I don't want to use you as a damned kid factory. I like you because you accept _me._ Okay?" He smiled, "Now, let's do the thing we came here to do, alright?" He suggested with a chuckle.

The man then took a step forward, gently pushing the girl back. Astrid stood at the edge of the pier, her feet threatening to slip off at any second, "Really?" She asked with widened eyes.

The Parker nodded in confirmation, "Really, bunny," he replied before taking her hand in his and jumping in the water, taking the girl down with him.

The two submerged under the water, the girl finally joining the boy in the swim. She had to admit, being in the water was much better than sitting on the pier and reader the book. Happy memories of her and Kol flashed before her eyes, happy she could share a similar moment with her best friend. After a few long seconds, their heads popped up above the water yet again.

Malachai smiled at the girl before wrapping his arm around his girl's waist and pulling her in close. The Mikaelson's left arm wrapped around the brunet's neck while the right one was placed against his chest. "Wasn't so bad, was it?" He laughed.

"Nope," she chuckled as she placed her hand on his bicep, knitting her eyebrows when she squeezed lightly. "Wow," she continued squeezing the man's muscle, confusing him.

"What are you doing?" Kai laughed upon watching the girl's scrunched up face.

Astrid pouted, "When did you start working out?" She questioned while nipping on her bottom lip.

Kai wrapped his arm right under her bottom and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips, "I always have been, you just never noticed," he pressed the tip of her nose with his index finger.

The girl rolled her eyes before wrapping both her arms around his neck and entangling her fingers into his short hair. "You're hot," she whispered in his ear before pressing her lips against his.

Kai let out a deep breath and moved closer towards the dock, pressing Astrid's back against a wooden pole. The blonde tilted her head and bit onto Kai's bottom lip, keeping it between her teeth seductively. The man slightly opened his mouth, which the vampire took advantage of as she let her tongue enter his mouth with a whimper.

Kai groaned, tightening his hold on the blonde's body as he kissed back. His tongue fought with hers, exploring her mouth delicately as they both let out occasional moans and groans. Their arms explored each other's bodies in the heat of passion. "Malachai," Astrid moaned into his mouth, making him grunt in return, pressing his body even closer against hers.

Eventually, the two separated in need for air, their shaky breaths mixing together. Kai's nose was pressed against Astrid's cheek, his eyes much darker than they had been before. he let out a heavy breath and leaned down to kiss her shoulder, a smile breaking out on his face before he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Now, _that_ was hot," he joked before kissing the girl once again.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!!

Published - 06/05/2020


	20. 17. Hunt

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**HUNT**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
12th June 1991

 **With** her index finger, Astrid knocked on the door of a wooden hut in the middle of nowhere. After two months of searching for the traitorous Bennett witch, the vampire finally found a trail.

It wasn't easy and it took a lot of energy out of her, the cloaking spell the infamous witch used was advanced. Astrid was a witch, but she did not use her magic that often, rarely practising advanced magic. The spell took more of her energy than she hoped it would.

But now she found a trail and was right outside the witch's door, knocking on the wooden entrance. "Who's there?" A woman shouted from inside the small house.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "The Easter Bunny," she spoke sarcastically, "Now, come on, love, chop-chop, I don't have all day," she crossed her arms upon hearing the lock move.

The door finally opened, revealing a black-haired girl with a shotgun in her hands. "I don't want any trouble," she gulped aggressively.

The hybrid looked past the woman's shoulder, raising her eyebrows at the small group of witches who stood around a table. The room seemed to be dimly lit, the only light coming from the many candles around the room.

"Put the bloody gun down, witchy, I haven't got time for this," she took a step forward. Her feet touched the barrier of the doorway, keeping the vampire out of the house. "The gun is not going to work on me..." she pointed at the girl.

"Missy," she answered, "Now, what do you want, blood-sucker?" She spat in return.

Astrid scoffed, "Careful, love," she warned, "One day you might offend the wrong person," she chuckled, "Now, I am looking for Ayala Bennett, she has wronged a good friend of mine and now he's seeking revenge." The witches all looked at her with wide eyes, so the woman spoke again, "That was a joke, calm down," she lied, "He wants to speak with her and is too talentless to find her himself so he sent me to do his dirty work," she explained with a small chuckle.

One of the men, who was standing around a table, approached the door, opening it wider to see the woman, "She's not here," he told her, "Now, leave," he told her.

Astrid sucked in a breath before letting a smile form on her lips, "Unfortunately, I can't do that," she told him, "You see, the locator spell, which was a miracle itself that it worked, has led me here... to your, uhhh, beautiful little home," she smiled.

The man shook his head, "Well, tell your witch to redo the spell, 'cause she ain't here," he answered and began closing the door.

Astrid grabbed a stick and, in a split second, she was holding the door open with the piece of wood. "Bloody hell, I wish I didn't have to get invited in," she complained before pushing the door open with the stick.

All the witches gathered around the door. Some held guns in their hands while the others held out their hands, threatening the woman with their magic. "Leave, vampire," he spoke as if it was an order.

The blonde scoffed, "Well, you see, I'm not exactly fond of being told what to do," she smiled, "So how about you let me in and allow me to check for myself. The Bennett bitch was here, I do not care if she's not here anymore, I just want to have a look around," she spoke sweetly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The man spoke once again, "No. Leave."

"Mate, I've had a bad month, alright? My boyfriend doesn't want to get intimate with me, stopping every time we get too far. My brothers are God knows where, my ex-boyfriend doesn't seem to want to leave me alone and I spent two months, _two fucking months,"_ she held up two fingers, "trying to locate this little bitch. So don't get on my nerves and let me in because, believe me, you do _not_ want to frustrate me further!" She growled, her eyes turning deep-red as black veins emerged under her monstrous eyes.

The man didn't look amused and once again, he repeated his words, "No," he told her.

With anger boiling her blood, Astrid let out an annoyed groan, " _Incendia,_ " she chanted, setting a flower pot on fire. The witches looked back in fear before looking back at the woman, "Let me in or I will burn you all alive," she spat.

"That's impossible," he stated.

The vampire puffed up her cheeks, "Your survival will be what's impossible if you do not let me in!" She raised her voice, her eyes narrowing at the family.

"Alright," the man finally agreed, "Just don't hurt us, alright?" The vampire nodded in agreement, "Come in," he invited her.

Astrid smiled, her vampire face disappearing, "Thank you," she told the witch before fixing her clothes and walking inside the hut.

The first thing the vampire had noticed upon walking inside was the strange smell. It wasn't old wood or the scent of their candles, but something else that the vampire couldn't put her finger on.

"What is that stench?" The hybrid questioned the residents of the house. The witches were all gathered in one corner of the room, making Astrid raise an eyebrow.

A young girl, around fifteen years old, spoke up, "It might be from the spell..." she told the Mikaelson, her voice shaking as she spoke.

Astrid knitted her eyebrows, "What spell?" She asked the teenager.

An older man out his hand over the girl's mouth, "No spell," he swallowed thickly, "It's probably the food," he explained.

Astrid rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her along with her, "Lead the way, love," she smiled at the teenager.

The young girl nodded and walked in the direction of the kitchen. She opened the oven and revealed a shrine of sorts, with human and goat blood in two bowls. "Bloody hell," Astrid groaned upon inhaling the disgusting smell.

The girl breathed out, "Ayala was hiding here," she revealed.

"Alice!" A man, seemingly her father, raised his voice.

The blonde Mikaelson glared at the older warlock, "Let the girl speak," she ordered before looking back at the young girl, "Carry on, darling," she smiled at the girl.

Alice nodded before continuing to speak, "She was hiding here and said this would strengthen the cloaking spell. The blood began to spill about two hours ago so she left, saying someone found her," she explained.

"Yes..." Astrid growled, "me."

"Is this it?" The leader of the small coven questioned, his eyes full of hope, "Will you leave now?" He asked.

Astrid hummed in thought, "Are you capable of contacting her?" Astrid questioned.

The man nodded weakly, "Yeah, but she never answers," he replied quickly. Too quickly for Astrid's liking.

The vampire smirked, "Then no," she whispered and wrapped her arms around the fifteen-year old's neck and snapped it, letting her body fall to the ground with a loud thud.

One of the six witches shot her in the arm, forcing her to take a step back and lean on the kitchen counter. With a loud groan, she pulled the bullet out of her flesh and threw it on the tiled floor, "Now you made me angry," she growled as her eyes turned to their terrifying, red state.

She sped towards the group, pushing them all into different parts of the room in order to separate them. First, she grabbed Missy's hair, pulling it off of her body as blood gushed out of her beheaded body. It sprayed on the walls, floor and the Mikaelson's face.

"She was rather annoying," Astrid commented, turning around as one of the witches decided to try and sneak up on her.

A man, in his late twenties, approached the vampire with a bat in his hands, holding it over his head right before attempting to strike the vampire. Astrid grabbed onto the wooden weapon just in time, stopping it from injuring her.

The woman grabbed onto his wrist and snapped his bone, making him cry out in pain as she threw the wooden bat across the room. "That was stupid," Astrid commented before grabbing his jaw and impaling her fangs into his neck, sucking him dry.

His dry body fell to the floor, limbs falling apart as the rest of the family cried in fear. "Please..." one of the women begged.

"Blood is so much better when it's fresh," Astrid smiled cheerfully, "And your friend was rather delicious," she announced before grabbing a knife from a table and approaching the leader of the group.

" _Motus!_ " The man yelled, throwing the vampire into a nearby wall. A photo-canvas rattled before falling to the floor, the glass breaking into a million pieces and scattering on the floor.

"Finally a clever one," Astrid commented with a chuckle, "Though you're forgetting one thing," she smiled, "I am much faster and stronger than you," she told him before throwing the sharp knife in his direction.

Before the witch had time to react, the knife was driven through his neck, embedding itself into the wall behind him, keeping him from falling into the ground.

"You monster!" One of the women yelled in anger and emotional terror. The candles around her lit up, her expression full of rage as she held her arms at her sides, "Prepare to die."

The blonde just laughed and approached the man she had just killed, pulling the knife out of his neck. His limp body fell to the ground, blood quickly pooling around his body.

She played with the knife, twirling the handle between her fingers, "Unfortunately for you, I don't like losing," she smirked and threw the knife in the woman's direction, but it stopped right before it reached the witch. "shit," the vampire cursed.

All the sharp objects in the room immediately began to vibrate, slowly levitating into the air and aiming at the Mikaelson. "Any last words?" The heartbroken witch spoke through gritted teeth.

Astrid just smiled, confusing the woman, "Yes," she told her, but the woman didn't care.

She yelled out and the sharp objects moved towards Astrid, " _Expello!"_ The hybrid countered, blocking the weapons right before they reached her.

The mortal woman gulped, "Please," she sniffled and slid down the wall, crying along with the remaining couple who cuddled on the floor.

"It will be fast and painless," Astrid smiled sweetly before chanting, " _Errox Femus_ ," she said. All of their necks broke simultaneously, their bodies falling to the floor. "You're a bitch, Ayala," Astrid muttered time herself, "Letting innocent people die in your name," she sighed before walking out of the house.

She looked back at the house one last time before saying, " _Phasmatos motus incendiamos!_ " She raised her voice and the old house exploded, making sure no evidence was left behind as she sped away from the scene.

✣===✣===✣===✣  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Published: 09/05/2020


	21. 18. You... What? **

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**YOU... WHAT?**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
1st July 1991

 **Fingers** tugged on Kai's hair as he sat on the sofa, Astrid's legs straddling his waist. Kai's left hand was on her outer thigh, underneath the material of her skirt, while his right hand held the back of her neck, keeping the blonde close to his body.

Their lips were pressed together, tongues intertwined as their hands explored each other's bodies. Astrid's left hand slipped beneath the hem of the brunet's shirt, making the man let out a quiet grunt.

The vampire pushed herself closer against the Siphoner, her crotch landing straight on the bulge which was starting to form in his trousers. The blonde whimpered due to the friction, her mouth slightly disconnecting from his.

That was when Kai stopped, giving her a peck on the lips before grabbing her hips and placing her beside him. The woman watched confused as Malachai reached for the tv remote and began surfing through the channels, searching for something to watch.

Astrid tilted her head, "What are you doing?" She questioned the nineteen-year-old.

Kai glanced at his girlfriend before looking back at the television, "Watching... something. I don't know what yet. Why? Do you want to play a game or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

The blonde shook her head, "No," she spoke quietly, "I don't," she smiled before making her way to the bookshelf and grabbing one of the books. She sat back down beside Kai, her back half-leaning against his shoulder and the back pillow.

The man's arm draped over her shoulder, his palm loosely resting on her stomach as the blonde continued to read her book. The only sounds which could be heard came from the tv, other than that, everything was silent. The two were comfortable in each other's presence and embrace... until Kai stared moving, attempting to fix his jeans.

Astrid glanced at Kai but decided not to speak up. That is, until he moved once again, adjusting his jeans with a slight wince, "Would you stop?" She questioned, her neck snapping to look in his direction.

Kai cleared his throat, glancing at the girl temporarily before looking back at the television, "Sorry," he breathed out.

His apology hadn't fixed anything, however. He soon began moving again, quiet winces escaping his mouth every now and then. The vampire attempted to ignore his movements and groans, but she soon grew tired of it.

Astrid slammed her book on a coffee table and sat up to stare at the man beside her, "What's your bloody problem, Mal?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing at the brunet.

The Parker gulped harshly, his eyes widening slightly, "Nothing," he shrugged at his girlfriend. The blonde sent him a warning look, to which he sighed, "I'm just... uncomfortable...." he told her before readjusting his jeans once again.

"Mal," Astrid sighed before standing up, "You have spare clothes upstairs, if those jeans are uncomfortable then stop faffing around and change, for God's sake," she told him before making her way out.

After entering the kitchen, the Mikaelson filled a glass with some fresh, cold water. With a loud, exasperated sigh, she took a large gulp of the liquid, enjoying the feeling as it trailed down her throat.

Two, strong arms wrapped around her waist, Kai's head resting on her neck as he breathed in the scent of her hair. He placed a gentle peck on the revealed flesh on her shoulder while Astrid intertwined her fingers with his.

"You okay?" The man questioned, kissing the sharpest point of her jaw, just below her ear.

The vampire nodded, a small smile playing on her lips, "May I ask you a question?" She asked the Siphoner.

Kai nodded, "Sure," he whispered to his girlfriend.

Astrid exhaled a breath and let her head on his shoulder, "Do you find me... attractive?" She questioned.

The siphoner let out a laugh, believing the question to be a joke. Yet, the serious look on the woman's face told him to stop, "Oh, you're serious..." his smile dropped immediately.

Malachai smiled faintly before he pushed the girl off him and turned her around. He looked her in the eyes and took her hands in his, "Of course I do, bunny," he told her, "Now," he cupped her left cheek with his right hand, "What is this really about?" He asked the girl he cared so much for.

Astrid looked down at the floor as she took a step back, her tailbone leaning against the edge of the counter, "It's silly," she told him, her eyes doing everything to avoid his blue ones.

Kai licked his lips and placed his hands on either side of Astrid, locking her in, "Is it bothering you?" He asked, causing Astrid to nod in return, "Then it's not silly."

The blonde released a huff before looking into Kai's eyes, which were already staring at her. "Uh," she let out an awkward laugh, "Never mind," she said and attempted to escape his trap, but he wouldn't let her.

Kai held onto the vampire's shoulders and brought her back to look at him, "'Trid, whatever it is, you can tell me, alright. I promise you-"

"Why have we never done it?" She cut the man off before he managed to go on a rant.

Kai knitted his brown in slight confusion, "What do you mean?" He asked seriously, though a part of him knew what the girl was referring to.

"I mean," Astrid cleared her throat, "It's July now and we have been together for almost eight months yet... whenever I try to do something more with you, you always stop before it goes too far," she spoke her mind. "I just wanted to know whether it's me or if you just don't want to. I will not force you into anything, I was just... wondering," she finished speaking.

The brunet bit onto his bottom lip before closing his eyes and connecting their lips together. Astrid reciprocated the action immediately, not wanting to waste any time, though she soon pulled away from the heated kiss.

"Mal..." she whispered, her voice soft while she spoke, "Talk to me. If it's me then-"

"It's not you, bunny," he sighed and placed his forehead against Astrid's shoulder. The vampire's fingers tangled into his hair and scratched against his scalp comfortingly. "I just... you know about my past," he sighed.

Astrid wrinkled her forehead, "What do you mean, love?" She asked seriously, wanting nothing more than to help the boy.

Malachai pulled back to look in the blonde's eyes, "My trust issues, my magic issues and... commitment issues," he sighed out, "I was in a relationship like... once and I didn't even like her. I slept around with every girl who was desperate enough but you... you're the first person I've felt this way for. I didn't want you to think I'm using you for your body, 'Trid," he told her seriously, his eyes showing nothing but his hidden worries.

With a sympathetic glance, Astrid cupped Kai's cheeks, her cold palms cooling down his flushed skin, "Kai, listen to me," she smiled. "I will never think ill of you, no matter what you do, alright? I would never think you're using me because, believe me, if you did, I would figure it out sooner or later and you'd regret ever meeting me," she winked, making the young man laugh in return. "It's okay. I'll always be here for you, alright?" She smiled.

Kai nodded and took a step back when Astrid pushed herself off the counter to walk back to the living room. The young man didn't let her, however, as he pushed her against a wall instead, his lips interlocking harshly with hers.

His right hand held the woman's head in place while his left went down to lift her leg, holding it against his hip as he pushed further into her, his crotch making contact with hers. The hybrid let out a small wince, her hands wrapping around his neck as she pulled him in closer.

Kai smiled as he pulled back before pecking her lips, "Let's take this upstairs, huh?" He chuckled when the woman nodded eagerly.

With a soft giggle, Astrid intertwined her fingers with his as he led her up the stairs and into her room. As soon as the door to the vampire's bedroom was opened and closed, Astrid was pushed against the wooden door, her back aching slightly, but she paid it no mind.

Her mind and senses were more focused on the man's hands, which wandered all over her body as their tongues battled in a heated kiss. With a small chortle, Kai disconnected his lips from Astrid's and grabbed the hem of her shirt before pulling it above her head and throwing it onto the floor.

He stared at her upper body for a few seconds, the way the bra pushed up her breasts, the way the belt wrapped around her waist and the hair which danced on her skin as her chest rose up before coming back down. He felt like he was in a trance, controlled by a succubus from his dreams.

"Are you done staring?" Astrid questioned with a raise of her brow.

Kai chuckled lightly before nodding and returning to the heated make-out session with his girlfriend. "Jump," he whispered quietly between kisses.

The vampire obeyed, using his shoulders as leverage as she pushed herself up, her thighs wrapping around his hips as he took a step away from the door. Their lips remained locked together when the warlock made his way to the bed, his knee dipping first into the mattress before he gently placed the blonde's body down.

Her hair sprawled over the pillows when Kai's lips connected with the flesh of her breasts. Astrid let out a small whine as she tugged on the material of his shirt.

Kai let out a laugh, "So impatient," he teased before taking his shirt off and throwing it on the wooden floor.

**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD WRITING NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

The siphoner hovered above the girl, his necklace landing on her heated skin as he connected their lips together, letting his tongue invade the inside of her mouth.

Astrid chuckled before tightening her thigh's hold on his hips and flipping them around. She sat on his hips, hand on his chest as her mouth attacked his neck, peppering it with small kisses and sucking gently onto his skin.

Kai hummed in approval, letting his eyes close as his right hand reached for the curve of her backside. The vampire let out a surprised squeak when he squeezed her flesh, her giggle reaching his ears before she went back to sucking the sensitive skin on his neck, definitely leaving red marks on his flesh.

While the girl was busy spreading kisses all over his neck, Kai's fingers reached for the zipper on the side of her skirt, slowly pulling it down to unzip the material.

Astrid smiled when the siphoner threw the skirt across the room, the vampire now only left in her black underwear. She sat down on his hips and placed her hands on his abdomen, devils dancing in her green eyes, "Well, this is hardly fair, Mal," she chuckled, gesturing at the jeans he was wearing.

Kai snorted before flipping the two over. He got off the bed and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor before he climbed over the Mikaelson once again. His lips attached to her shoulder as his hands slithered underneath her to reach for the clasp of her bra.

The brunet looked into the girl's eyes for approval. She nodded and arched her back slightly, letting the man unclasp the material which held her breasts in place. Kai threw the bra across the room and wrapped his lips around the blonde's right nipple while his hand toyed with her left breast.

"Mal," the girl whispered and attempted to flip them over once again, but Kai held her hips down, preventing her from moving. He placed a peck between the valley of her breasts and travelled downwards, making eye contact with the girl as he did.

His lips got lower and lower, making their way towards the place between her legs. With a mischievous smile, he placed a kiss on the material which covered her crotch. A whine escaped her lips as she let her head fall down into the stash of pillows, her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Kai let out a dangerous chuckle as his fingers wrapped around the material on her hips. He kissed her inner thigh, making a moan emit from her throat before he tugged on her underwear, pulling it down her legs as he watched her facial expressions change.

Once the material was fully off her legs, he threw it on the floor to join the pile of clothes. She was naked beneath him; in her most vulnerable state, and she was utterly breathtaking.

He pressed a kiss to her abdomen, his right hand massaging her left thigh as he used his left arm to keep himself up, "Astrid," he whispered before pressing another kiss to her skin. The woman replied with a hushed hum and the nod of her head, "Look at me," he told her.

Astrid swallowed thickly before making eye contact with the brunet, her breathing becoming erratic when he blew on her heated core where her arousal already coated her labia, ready for some release. But Kai wanted to play with her a little more.

So, with a small wink, he pressed his tongue against Astrid's clit. A throaty moan left her lips as her fingers entangled in Kai's hair. Her thighs clenched around his head as the pleasure continued to warm up her body, her moans filling the otherwise silent room. "Malachai," she moaned the man's name, causing his hold to tighten on her skin. "Mal," she tugged on his hair, "Stop," she begged.

Concerned, Kai looked up at the woman, who smirked before turning them over so that she was on top. Kai's already stiff penis poked the Mikaelson's thigh through the thin material of his briefs.

With a sweet giggle, Astrid pulled the boxers off his hips and down his legs before throwing them behind her. He fingers gathered the liquid which gathered at the tip of his cock and spread them over his erection, throaty groans escaping his lips at the sensation.

The vampire moved her hand up and down, pumping his boner while watching his expressions shift with a proud look on her face. His eyes clenched tightly, hot breaths leaving his lips as his hands held onto Astrid's hips.

With the last stroke, Astrid pressed Kai's tip against her clit, moving it back and forth before positioning it at her entrance. Just as she was about to slide onto his dick, Kai stopped her. "Protection," he reminded her with a deep breath.

Astrid smiled faintly, "Infertile, remember?" She chuckled and watched as Kai's eyes opened. He nodded in realisation before tapping his thumbs on her hips.

The witch breathed out a chuckle and slid down his onto him, her head falling back at the feeling of him stretching her out. She moaned, her hand landing on Kai's abdomen when she made it all the way down his penis.

"Oh God," Kai swallowed as the hybrid's warmth surrounded his cock. His grip on her hips tightened, eyes staring into hers when she moved, lifting her body up before sliding back down.

Malachai's hand reached for her breast, squeezing it tightly while the woman continued moving up and down, her mouth slightly agape as she performed her magic on his body. Kai growled lightly and sat up, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing the woman underneath him, her head landing back on the pillows.

The siphoner pushed her thighs further up his torso, left hand allowing him to keep balance as he shoved his cock harder into the moaning blonde. While he continued pounding into her, Astrid's fingers wrapped around Kai's wrist, her other hand clutching the duvet which laid underneath her.

Suddenly, a gasp escaped her lips when Kai's dick pounded against her g-spot, makings stars appear in her eyes. Kai took notice of this and began abusing the area, ramming into it as a strange sensation appeared in both their abdomens.

"Mal," Astrid called, her weak voice barely reaching his ears as she got closer to her release, her walls clenching around him.

The man nodded, "Me too," he said as his hand reached between their bodies, his thumb harshly massaging her clit as they both neared their climaxes. With a loud groan from both of them, they came.

Astrid's arousal exploded around Malachai's length as he released inside of her, letting his forehead land against her shoulder as he panted.

With a small kiss, he pushed himself up and pulled out of her, making them both wince at the loss of contact.

**END OF SEXUAL CONTENT.**

Kai landed beside the blonde, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as he brought her closer towards him and covered them both with the duvet. Astrid laid her head on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat, which was strangely relaxing.

She placed a gentle kiss against his hot skin, fingers caressing his arm as his fingers ran gently through her hair. The woman took comfort in his presence, just as he did in hers.

"Astrid," Kai spoke, earning a hum from her, "I love you," he told her.

"You..." She gulped thickly, "What?" She asked him.

"I love you," he repeated his words.

The vampire pushed herself up on her elbow, eyes staring into his blue ones as she leaned down to kiss his lips. Her hand cupped his cheek as a smile made it's way onto her face, "I love you, too," she told him.

With a happy laugh, Kai kissed her cheek and rolled over to hover above her before kissing her with passion he didn't know he was capable of.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!


	22. 19. Filii Noctis

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**FILII NOCTIS**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
12th October 1991

 **A gentle** huff escaped through Astrid's lips as she awoke, her eyelids slowly opening to allow the vampire to see. With a quiet groan, she pushed herself up from her stomach to her back, her left hand reaching for Kai on the other side of the bed, but he wasn't there - his side was empty.

It had been a few months since the two shared their first intimate moment and they couldn't have been happier. It was also a few months since they shared their first I love you's. Astrid felt like she was on cloud nine, like she was unstoppable and nobody could bring her down. She was utterly in love with the warlock which, both, terrified her and made her happier than ever.

Unlike Rebekah, it was rare for Astrid to fall in love with another. In fact, over her long life, she had only felt this strange, yet pleasant feeling five times. No matter how amazing those relationships were, they all ended the same way; in heartbreak. It was an endless cycle; she'd fall in love, they'd find out who and what she is and it would end in two ways. They would either attempt to murder her and her family or leave, not wanting to be associated with monsters the Mikaelsons were known to be. The outcome was always the same, which is why Astrid feared her relationship with Kai would end the same way the rest did.

Not wanting to overthink much longer, the vampire decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day ahead. After washing herself and putting on a blouse with some matched jeans, she made her way downstairs, smiling when she saw Kai in the kitchen.

The warlock's love for cooking was something the vampire thoroughly enjoyed and definitely took advantage of. His food was the best she had tasted and seeing him evolve and expand his horizons in something he enjoyed was more than she could ask for. Plus, she got to taste every dish he created. Some were like heaven on a plate and others... not so much. But it was the journey that mattered.

While he was busy with the pan, she wrapped her arms around his torso, her head pressed against the back of his shoulder. "Morning," the man greeted as he continued cooking.

Astrid hummed and tightened her hold on the warlock, "Why did you not wake me up?" She spoke in a hushed tone.

Kai breathed out a chuckle, "Because you're cute when you sleep," he told her and handed her the spatula before stepping away from the pan, "Could you watch this for a sec?" He asked.

Astrid nodded in return as Kai left the kitchen, walking to the living room to turn the radio on. Upbeat music filled the atmosphere of the cosy home, Kai's hips moving along to the beat as he made his way back to the kitchen.

A laugh emitted from the blonde's throat, her eyes creasing while she watched him dance in the kitchen. However, a sudden knock on the door destroyed the fun moment, "I'll get it," the siphoner sighed before making his way out of the kitchen, while Astrid continued watching the food.

Upon opening the door, Kai was met with a pair of light-brown eyes. A man with curly hair and many different rings and necklaces stood before him, a cocky grin on his face. "Mr Parker," he chuckled, "Is 'Trid in?" He questioned the mortal.

Kai wrinkled his forehead and licked his lips before speaking, "And you are?" He asked the vampire before him.

"Conrad," he introduced himself and held out his hand, which Kai shook, "I'm an old friend... a _very_ old friend," he chuckled.

"Right," Malachai sighed and moved out of the way, letting the man in. With a small smile, he took a step forward, but an invisible barrier prevented him from walking inside.

"Mierda!" The man groaned at the pain from colliding with the invisible barrier. "Fucking spell..." he complained.

"No, she's human, moron," he rolled his eyes at the vampire as if it was obvious information.

Conrad inhaled sharply, "Right," he commented before shouting, "Astrid!"

The blonde walked out of the kitchen with knitted brows, her eyes widening when she saw the man at the door, "Con?" She chuckled and skipped towards the man to wrap her arms around his neck.

When she pulled away from the hug, she went to stand beside Kai, who slithered his arm around her waist protectively. "You know him?" The Parker questioned his girlfriend.

Astrid nodded with a small smile, "Yes," she confirmed, "He's a family friend. Come in, Con," she added before moving out of the way.

After taking his shoes off, the vampire walked further into the Mikaelson's home, ending up on the couch in the living room. "Cute house..." he snorted at the vampire who stood in the doorway.

"Would you like something to drink?" she questioned the vampire, who shook his head in response.

As Kai sat down on the couch opposite Conrad, the vampire began speaking, only ever glancing at the warlock, "This is more like a business meeting, really," he told her with a small smile. "The witch, Ayala, she's not working alone," he revealed.

Astrid rolled her eyes before walking over towards Kai and sitting down beside him, "I'm not stupid, Conrad. A lone witch would never succeed at taking down the Strix, she has to have help," she shrugged and leaned on the back pillow, folding her right foot underneath her left thigh.

"Yes," Conrad nodded, "We found a pattern in the way she moves. It's always neighbouring covens and all of them use dark magic... it's some seriously dark stuff - I'm talking human sacrifices serious." He told her, causing her brows to furrow, "One of our men went undercover and found that there's... hundreds of them," he sighed, "And they all want to rid the world of a specific kind of vampire..." he sighed, "The first ones to ever exist," he said, not saying the family's name in fear of accidentally revealing Astrid's secret.

The blonde stood up immediately, "Does Tristan know?" She asked. The curly-haired man shook his head in return, "Right, let's go, then," she smiled, "Mal, love, I'll be back soon," she leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Conrad and Astrid sat in the car as they drove to the Strix mansion, his eyes landing on her every few minutes, "What's up with the barrier spell?" He questioned.

Astrid let out a small sigh, "More and more vampires seem to enter my home on their own accord recently. I'm not overly fond of that so I put up the barrier," she answered the question.

The vampire nodded, "And how's it going with Kai? You never really mention him in the letters," he raised a brow at his leader, but most importantly, friend.

Astrid released a happy sigh, her eyes staring up at the sky as a smile played on her lips, "He's-"

"Uh oh," Conrad laughed, "I know that look. It's the 'I'm starting to love him' look," he pointed out.

Astrid looked down at her hands in return, avoiding all eye contact with the vampire beside her. The curly-haired brunet glanced at the woman before frowning.

"No," he exclaimed, "You do!" He laughed with a wide smile. Once his giggling ceased, he spoke again, "Have you told him?" He questioned.

The Mikaelson nodded, "Yes," she told him. "I really do love him, Con," she said as the car began slowing down.

The vampire smiled at her, "I believe you," he winked and got out of the car.

The door of the car was slammed shut after Astrid got out of the vehicle, Conrad hot on her trail as they walked towards the Strix mansion. From the outside, the building looked like any other mansion, it looked ordinary. Yet, only a few knew of the evils that lurked in the shadows once you got inside.

At the gates of the building stood two other people the blonde immediately recognised, "Althea, Ekon," she smiled at the two and walked past them, opening the gate as the three followed her closely behind.

Astrid wasn't sure what was about to happen in her life but she, for sure, knew the Strix was not needed to take the witches down. In fact, just now, she realised half of the vampire clan was gone, only a few remaining in Portland. One of the Strix members greeted her with a nod of his head before leading her towards the ballroom, where Tristan was standing in the middle of the room with two dozen vampires behind him. "Astrid," he smiled at the Mikaelson.

The Original Vampire sent him a small, sarcastic smile before stopping about ten metres away from him, the three vampires halting behind her. "The witches do not want you, Tristan. You may leave, which," she looked around, "I see is what you're doing anyhow," she clasped her hands in front of her.

"We are not leaving because of the witches," Tristan let the woman know, "We are leaving because your friends are here," he pointed out, "The Filii Noctis has no business here."

The Mikaelson let out an amused laugh and took a step forward, "As far as I'm concerned, they are the better, upgraded version of the Strix. Simply because they were made by me," she smiled. "There's more of them, they're stronger," she took another step forward, "And they are still on good terms with the Original who turned them - me," she chuckled, "So, they do have business here, you don't," she told him with a proud look on her face.

Tristan sped towards the vampire, stopping a mere few inches away from her, his breath fanning over her face. Gently, he tucked some of her golden hair behind her ear, "Disappointing," he commented, "We do not need to remain enemies... we could share our power," he lifted her chin with his index finger.

Astrid hummed in thought before pushing his hand away, "We've tried before, remember?" she smiled, "It didn't work out too well, did it. At the end of the day, we will always try to kill each other because you and your nightmare of a sister are incapable of letting things go," she pointed out, "So, you may leave, Tristan. Oh, and I want the spell you promised me," she reminded him.

Tristan nodded and waved his hand. A group of five witches dressed in black cloaks entered the room, a parchment in one's hand. The object was given to Astrid, who read over the instructions before her smile fell. "What are you playing at, Tristan?" she growled and pushed the parchment against his chest. "You think I haven't seen this spell before?" she raised her brow, "It only works if I have physical contact with the body. If I had his corpse, I could get inside his head without needing a damn spell, you brain-dead idiot," she spat in anger, the Strix taking a step forward in defence.

The man smirked in acknowledgement, "It's the only one I've got," he shrugged his shoulders.

The blonde took a small step back, her eyes narrowing as she spoke, "Vey well," she breathed out a laugh, " _Delfan oeten cor,_ " she chanted, ripping out the witches' and Strix members' hearts all at once - except for Tristan, who was left standing. "next time you decide to be a smart arse, you'll end up like the rest of your bloody puppies," she tapped his cheek with her left hand and turned around, walking towards the exit of the ballroom, "You have two hours to leave. If you don't..." she stopped in the doorway and looked over at Tristan, "I'll end you," she winked before continuing her exit, the three vampires following behind her.

A girl with puffy hair sighed out, "Was the bloodshed really necessary?" she questioned the co-leader of the Filii Noctis.

Conrad, the other co-leader nodded, "If you cannot persuade your enemies, you threaten them enough to do as you say," he quickly explained.

Astrid nodded with a small smile, "Thea, you should be used to it by now, love," she spoke as she stepped out of the building, walking towards her car.

"Yea, Thea," Ekon chuckled at the girl before ruffling her hair, "See you 'round, 'Trid," he waved at the woman as the three got in their car, leaving Astrid alone.

The Strix might have not been a problem anymore, but the witches were. The hybrid wasn't sure what she should do. On one hand, she might be strong enough to take on the witches, but on the other hand, she should call her brothers for help before it gets too out of hand.

✣===✣===✣===✣

With grocery bags in her hand, Astrid walked inside her home, the smell of fresh food immediately filling her nostrils. With a mischievous smile on her face, she took off her shoes and tiptoed to the kitchen, setting the bags on the table before approaching the cake which stood on the counter.

The hybrid took a knife and cut a piece of the cake and took a bite of it, a small hum leaving her mouth as the flavour slapped her taste buds. A low cough from behind her, made Astrid turn around, her eyes wide like that of a deer which was caught in the headlights. She wiggled her fingers at the brunet while swallowing the cake, licking her lips afterwards.

The siphoner just laughed as he approached her, "Is it good?" he questioned the girl, who nodded instantly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, staring into her eyes as she gently nudged his lips with the piece of cake. With a small titter, he opened his mouth and ate the cake with a gleeful smile.

"I've got good and bad news," Astrid told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kai nodded for her to continue speaking, "The good news is: The Strix are gone and are no longer my problem," she chuckled as he swallowed the cake, "The bad news is..." she sighed with a fake frown, "I will be home more often," she told him.

Kai gasped before lifting her up and sitting her on the counter, "God, that's like a life sentence in prison," he groaned jokingly, "What will I do to pass the time?" he hummed in thought.

The vampire snorted before bringing her lips to his, her right hand holding the back of his neck to keep him in place. When she pulled away, a smile tugged at her lips, just as she said, "I love you," she told him before bringing her lips to his cheek to give him a quick peck.

Malachai was about to reply, his mouth already open, but before he could, they both fell to the floor, groaning at the sudden pain which travelled through their entire body. They both clutched their heads, blood dripping from their noses as they sat on the ground, their breathing erratic.

"What's happening?" The Parker questioned through gritted teeth.

Stiffly, Astrid crawled over to her boyfriend, cupping his cheeks between her hands to check if he was alright, despite being in tremendous pain herself. "Mal," she squeaked, her eyes clenching in pain as sudden footsteps neared the two.

Three cloaked figures approached the couple, holding their arms out towards them as they chanted. Before Astrid managed to do or say anything, everything went black.

✣===✣===✣===✣  
Thank you for reading!


	23. 20. I'm Sorry

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**I'M SORRY**

✣===✣===✣===✣

 **A painfully** stinging sensation travelled up Astrid's arms and legs, her abdomen feeling like it was on fire. The pounding headache she was currently feeling definitely didn't help the situation either.

When her eyes opened, all she saw was a blur, the world slowly twirling in her eyes, causing her to wince. Loud, high-pitched ringing reached her ears, changing from a lower pitch to a higher one frequently and making her cry out in pain.

A muffled voice called out to her, making her blink rapidly as she attempted to get her vision back to normal. Her head felt incredibly heavy, heavy enough for her to struggle to keep it up. The muffled voice spoke again, trying his hardest to gain the woman's attention, but it was as if she didn't hear him.

After a few minutes of pure pain and winces, her vision began to clear up, allowing her to take in her surroundings. She was surrounded by cement and thick chains, the smell of blood and sweat lingering in the air as she finally took control of her senses.

"Astrid," a voice suddenly spoke from beside her.

Her head snapped to her side, eyes widening when she saw none other than Malachai Parker. She attempted to move but the ropes soaked in vervain held her back, making her cry out in pain as they cut deeper into her skin, "Mal," she panted, her eyes looking into his, "Are you alright?"

The brunet beside her nodded weakly, "Besides being chained to a cement wall, yeah," he let out a humourless laugh, "Are you?"

The vampire just nodded, opening her mouth to reply just as a woman entered the basement, "You're finally awake," she smiled and sat down on a chair, her Slavic accent seeping through while she talked.

Astrid stiffened, her back straightening as she sat up to look at the redhead, "Who the bloody hell are you?" She spat while attempting to pull her hands out of the ropes, but ultimately failing.

"Aina Ivanova," the woman replied, swinging her left leg over her right one, "Do you remember me?"

The blonde shook her head in response, watching as the redhead's smile fell, "I'm rather good at remembering faces and since I cannot remember you, I'm guessing you were quite insignificant to my life," she faked a smile.

The Latvian woman clenched her jaw before standing up, her heels clicking as she approached the Original. She crouched down two metres before the Mikaelson, "1971 in Bauska, Latvia," she hummed, "Ring a bell?" She questioned and tightened the ropes with her magic.

The vampire winced in pain before narrowing her eyes, "A birthday party?" She questioned. The redhead nodded in return, "And a witch who wouldn't help me and my brothers. Your family brought it onto themselves," she hummed mockingly.

The witch turned around, hands clenching at her sides, "I was ten years old. I walked into my mother's room and found your brother draining her of blood while you were busy slitting my brother's throat. All because they decided not to risk their family's life by helping you," she spoke, voice cracking slightly.

Kai listened closely, not believing the words coming out the witch's mouth. There was no way Astrid, the sweetest girl he's ever met, was a murderer. "Are you sure you're talking about the right person?" He spoke up with a scoff.

Aina walked towards a rusted, metal wire and turned around, "I know _exactly_ who she is... Astrid..." she took a few steps forward, a sadistic smile on her face, "...Mikaelson.." she smirked before plunging the metal rod into her neck, embedding one half of it into the wall behind the blonde vampire.

"No!" Kai yelled out in shock, tears quickly gathering in his eyes as he watched his girlfriend choke on her own blood. His pleading eyes watched as blood dripped from her lips, landing on her chest as her eyes glossed over, her hands attempting to reach for the rod.

The witch laughed, "Oh, please, you don't seriously think this will kill her!" She rolled her eyes at the siphoner. "You don't know what she _really_ is, do you?" She tilted her head in surprise, "I thought she loves you? And yet she keeps such a huge secret from you. Honestly, I'm not even surprised; that's what her family does. They lie, betray and kill those who don't want to help them. She'll betray you, too," she looked straight into his eyes, "Because that's what the Mikaelsons do. They only care for each other and others are just... collateral damage."

"Please," the Parker begged, a tear rolling down his cheek from watching his love in pain, "Stop it."

The witch scoffed and approached the vampire before pulling the metal rod out of her neck, allowing her to take in a deep breath. Her wound slowly healed over, the blood no longer choking her.

With a regretful look, she looked over at Kai, who watched her with a shocked expression. She could see how he looked at her... he was afraid, which pained her more than the rusty metal which was driven through her flesh mere seconds ago. "No," she swallowed thickly, "You're making a grave mistake if you believe you can beat me," she paused for a few seconds, "newsflash, you can't!" She suddenly yelled, making both Kai and the redhead flinch at the outburst.

"There it is," the woman laughed mockingly, "The temper," she looked over at the man on her right, "You know, I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet," her brows furrowed upon seeing the look on his face, "Why do you still look like you don't believe me?" She added before approaching the warlock.

Astrid followed the witch with her eyes, jaw clenching when the redhead took out a pocket knife from the pocket of her jacket, "Touch him and I swear I'll rip you to shreds," the vampire growled, the chains around her ankles rattling as she pulled on them, attempting to rip them off the wall.

"Calm down, I won't kill him," she caressed his cheek with her index finger, "But you're hungry, aren't you?" She winked, "When you were unconscious, we made sure to dry you of enough blood to keep you functioning, yet on the verge of starvation," she winked and grabbed a hold of Malachai's hand, pushing down the fabric which covered his wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" The brunet stuttered over his words, watching as the Latvian woman cut into his palm, smirking when she looked over at the Mikaelson.

"Look," she chuckled and tilted his head, forcing him to look at Astrid, who's eyes turned blood red with dark, purple veins emerging under her eyes. "This is the monster that she is," she told him, watching as his eyes widened. "They don't deserve to live - they spread havoc and carnage and I know exactly how to kill them off. A certain white oak stake," she muttered while standing up before approaching the vampire, whose face slowly turned back to normal, "And I heard rumours that it's buried with your daddy."

Astrid pulled harshly on the ropes and chains, "He's not my father!" She yelled in a warning.

"Right," she rolled her eyes, "You see, Kai, her father is the oldest vampire in existence and his life goal is to destroy your dear Astrid, along with her cursed siblings," she explained, "Now, all I need to know is where to find him and wake him up."

The vampire laughed, "You wish to wake Mikael up? Go for it, but don't say I didn't warn you," she spat at the witch.

Aina released a low laugh, "Warn _me?_ " She tilted her head, "He's your nightmare, not mine."

The blonde gulped audibly, "And you think that, what, he's just going to kill himself after murdering all vampires to ever exist? Are you that stupid or just naive?" She questioned with furrowed brows. "He's a Viking and the most ruthless vampire in existence - who do you think I've learnt everything from?" She pointed out, "He feeds on vampires but what do you think will happen when there will be no more vampires to feed on?" She questioned her seriously.

The redhead smirked, "Then I'll kill him. He'll have done his job and completed his life-long goal, right? To kill his greatest disappointment?" She hummed with a chuckle.

"Good luck. Once my brothers and I are gone, there will be no one to stop him from returning to his brutal, Viking ways. Why do you think we, the strongest vampires in existence, fled from him? He's a monster, but go on, if you believe you can stop him from becoming the worse version of my siblings and me, then I won't stop you. But don't disturb me on the other side when you realise what a bloody terrible mistake you made," she finished her speech before leaning on the wall behind her.

With a deep scowl, the witch rushed out of the basement, leaving the couple alone. After a short while, the Mikaelson turned to look at the warlock beside her, "Mal," she spoke weakly.

"Don't," Kai shook his head and looked down at the ground, "Just don't."

✣===✣===✣===✣

With a small flinch, Astrid awoke to screams. The same seemed to happen to Kai as he was looking around in a daze, confused by what was happening. A loud slam against the ceiling made some dust fall down onto the ground, making them both look up in confusion and shock.

"What's happening?" The warlock questioned, his heartbeat speeding up at the sound of the loud screams.

Astrid knitted her brows slightly, "Don't worry, Mal, I won't let them hurt you," she assured him.

The light from the room upstairs suddenly lit up the stairway, making the Original sit up as someone rushed down the stairs. A relieved sigh left her lips at the familiar face, "Conrad," she breathed out as the vampire approached her.

With thick gloves on his hands, he ripped the chains and ropes off her feet and arms. Then, once he was done with the blonde, her walked over towards the warlock and freed his of his restraints. "You alright?" He asked the warlock and held out his hand.

With a small nod, Kai grabbed onto Conrad's hand and allowed him to pull him onto his feet. They both looked over at Astrid when they heard loud rattling, finding the woman leaning on the cement wall. "Sorry," she shook her head, "The bitches weakened me," she admitted before pushing herself up and turning around to smile at Kai.

When the warlock didn't smile back, she went upstairs, quickly leaving the building.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Both Kai and Astrid stood in the living room of her home, uncomfortable silence surrounding them. The brunet was confused but, above all, enraged. For almost two years, she had hidden a massive part of herself and her life from him. At that moment, he didn't know what to believe.

"Did you ever even love me?" He suddenly asked, turning around to look at her, but her back was turned to him, "Or was that also a lie?" He questioned, his voice cracking ever so slightly while he spoke.

Astrid looked over her shoulder, "What?" She squeaked, swallowing before turning fully around to look at the warlock, "I may lie about a lot of things, but not about how I feel, Mal. If I didn't love you, you'd know," she told him while looking down at her hands.

"Right," Malachai huffed, "So what happens now... you run?" He asked with his arms crossed.

The vampire shrugged, "I'm a Mikaelson - I don't run, I disappear," she told him, "I need to warn my brothers of the threat. We're stronger together so if we're going to take the witches down, we have to do it together," she explained slowly, knowing the amount of information he was currently receiving could overwhelm him.

Kai took in a shaky breath, "So what then? You leave," he took a step forward, "You warm your brothers of the danger," another step, "You take down the hoard of covens who want you dead," he took another step forward, "And then what?" He finished, stopping a few steps away from the vampire.

"That depends solely on you," she whispered, "If you wish to work things out, I'll come back. If you feel betrayed by my actions and would rather never see me again," she breathed out a humourless laugh, her voice crackling slightly, "Then I'll never come back."

When Kai didn't say anything in return, she nodded and turned around, grabbing her suitcase and car keys. When she grabbed the keys to the house, she played with them for a few seconds.

After taking a deep breath, she walked back towards the warlock and handed him the pair of keys, "The house is yours," she told him, "I compelled the estate agent so no taxes need to be paid. Everything is and will be for free for the rest of your life. You can sell it if you'd like, I don't care," a fake smile tugged at her lips, "Oh, and I've put up the barrier again. No supernatural creatures can enter without mine or your invitation," she added.

Kai just nodded, taking the keys from her hand and watching as she walked away from him with the suitcase. Just as she reached the front door, he spoke up, "Astrid," he called, stopping her just as she turned the handle, "Don't come back," he told her.

With a shaky breath, the vampire nodded, blinking away her tears as she opened the door. Before Kai could even blink, she was gone... gone from his life forever.

He figured she should feel relieved that she was gone. He never had to look at the one who lied to him for months ever again. But that's not what happened. All he felt was dread and loneliness - all that was left was a hole in his heart and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to fill it up again.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!

Also, some people pointed out that having about 60 chapters in one story would be too much. So, Astrid's reunion with Kai in season six of TVD will take place in a second book called "Mizpah".   
And, to be fair, I quite like the idea of having an entire story dedicated to their life and relationship before he was put in the Prison world!

In total, there will be three books. This one - Lacuna. One which will take place during season six of TVD - Mizpah. And finally, one that will take place in season three and four of The Originals - Moonstruck.


	24. 21. Mikaelson

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**MIKAELSON**

✣===✣===✣===✣

25th December 1991

 **Swirling** bourbon in her glass, Astrid looked out over the city of Montreal on a balcony of the Mikaelsons' recently bought penthouse. The city was coated in a layer of snow, the beauty of it made a smile tug at her lips, though it was nowhere near mending her broken heart.

She could feel Elijah's presence before he made himself known. One of the perks of being a vampire; she knew when she was and when she wasn't alone.

Both Elijah and Klaus knew she wasn't dealing with her separation well. They could see it on the fake smiles, when she cried herself to sleep and when she got distracted by the most minor of things.

So there she was, standing on the balcony of one of the most luxurious buildings in Montreal with multiple covens close on her trail and a broken heart which was nowhere close to mending. She was tired of it all - of getting treated like a monster when all she ever did was protect her family. Sure, there were many casualties but it wasn't like she enjoyed taking people's lives; it was a necessity for the Mikaelsons' survival.

She didn't bother turning around despite feeling Elijah's eyes on her. Instead, she continued looking ahead, taking small sips from her glass of bourbon from time to time.

Instead of saying something to his sister, Elijah went to stand beside her, deciding to join her in enjoying the view of the city. "You have not said a word about him ever since you returned," he pointed out after a couple of minutes of silence.

"There's nothing to say," she replied with a weak voice, her eyes empty.

Elijah let out a small breath, "You can speak to me, sister," he told her and turned around to look at her, his elbow leaning against the railing of the balcony.

Astrid chuckled humourlessly, "I don't want Klaus to murder him," she let him know.

Her older brother nodded, quickly looking over his shoulder before setting his eyes on the blonde, "He isn't here at the moment," he assured her, "You can tell me."

The witch sniffled, causing her brother's eyes to narrow. It was rare for his sister to cry, much less over a boy. "He told me not to come back," she took in a shaky breath. "And I... I loved him, 'Lijah..." she said as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

With a sympathetic sigh, Elijah pulled his sister in for a hug, kissing the top of her head when it collided with his chest. "No, sister. You _love_ him still... and he broke your heart," he spoke as he rubbed her back.

"I do love him," she admitted in a pained tone, "But," she breathed out and pulled away from her older brother, "He never wants to see me again and I'll respect that," she spoke seriously.

Just then, Klaus entered the penthouse before appearing at the balcony, "What happened?" He questioned after noticing the tears on his sister's cheeks.

The blonde shook her head in response, "Nothing, Klaus. I'm alright," she assured him with a small smile.

She was about to go back inside, but the dirty-blonde grabbed her forearms, keeping her in place. "Niklaus," Elijah spoke to his brother in a warning, "Let her go."

"Tell me what happened," he told his sister, tightening his hold on her arms, "please..." he raised his eyebrows.

"Do you promise not to kill him?" She sniffled, "If you do, I will never speak to you again, brother. I will avoid you for the rest of my eternal life... and that's a promise," she pushed his hands off of her arms.

Hesitantly, Klaus nodded, "Yes," he told her reassuringly.

"We broke it off," she shrugged, "That's it, Klaus. He never wants to see me again, are you happy? Is that not what you wanted, for me to be single and always stay by your side? Well, now that I've got no one outside of this cursed family, that's what will happen," she spat and took a step back.

She knew she shouldn't be taking it out on Klaus as he had done nothing wrong. He didn't deserve her wrath, but she felt like she had to take her frustration out on someone and Klaus was one of the very few people who could take it.

Knowing his sister didn't mean her words, Elijah decided to speak up, "Enough," he told the two of them, "This argument is pointless," he pointed out.

"No, it isn't!" The blonde screamed out, "He-"

"This is not Niklaus' fault and you know it!" Elijah shook his head, "What we are going to do is: We get rid of the enemies we have made, Niklaus and I go back to searching for a new Doppelgänger and you, dear sister, are going back to Portland and show that boy what he's missing," he told his siblings with a serious expression.

By the look on his face, both Astrid and Klaus knew he wasn't joking. He was utterly serious and he was going to make sure everything went their way.

The blonde let out a weak breath, "Are my words falling upon death ears? What do you not understand about 'He told me not to come back'?" She questioned with knitted brows, her nose scrunching up.

"You are a Mikaelson," Elijah reminded her, "You have never, not once, listened to our father. You'd rather take a beating than do everything he told you to, and yet you're willing to listen to some boy's words?" He asked, his tone taunting her. "You _are_ going back to Portland once all this is over and you _are_ going to show him what he's missing. It is not up for debate!" He stared right into her eyes.

With a small, exasperated sigh, Astrid looked down at the ground, not knowing how to respond to get brother's words. "He's right," Klaus suddenly spoke, making her look up at him in surprise, "For some reason, you care about him. You should go back and make him regret his decision and, if he doesn't, make his life a living hell," he said with a sadistic laugh.

A smile tugged at her lips and a laugh emitted from her throat, "God," she breathed out deeply, "Alright, fine. But first. Let's deal with those pathetic witches," she added with a smirk.

✣===✣===✣===✣

30th December 1991

Astrid plopped down on the couch, her right arm leaning against the armrest while the left one held a glass of bourbon. Her right leg was folded over her left one.

With a dead look in his eyes, Elijah sat on the couch opposite her, also sipping on some of the alcoholic drink. "Where is he?" He exhaled sharply.

Astrid shrugged, "I'm not sure. He left without saying a word, I wouldn't be surprised if-"

Just then, Niklaus walked in through the front door with a woman by his side, though she didn't look like she wanted to be there. Her arms were tied together, her hair dishevelled and clothes scruffy. There was blood trailing down her cheek, dripping onto her shoulder as she was dragged towards the two other Originals.

As the dirty-blonde approached them, Astrid raised her right arm, "Not on the-" Niklaus threw the witch on the floor, "- carpet..." she sighed, watching as her blood dripped onto the white carpet, "What's that supposed to be, Klaus?" She questioned with a frown.

"Did mother not teach you not to play with food?" Elijah perked with a laugh.

"She is not food," Nik retorted, "She is the means to an end. She is Aina's, our little Latvian friend's, right-hand witch," he raised his brow.

"So," Astrid spoke up, placing the glass on a table beside the couch, "You kidnapped our enemy's most trusted advisor?" She tilted her head, "I can't quite figure out whether that's stupid or incredibly smart..." she added, watching as the witch coughed, blood leaving her open mouth in the process.

The hybrid pushed the witch over with her foot, making her land on her back and look up at the ceiling. "Stupid," the hostage spat.

"She talks," the blonde Original chuckled.

"You vile vampires..." the witch spoke again, "always underestimate the witches. They will come for me and you will all pay!" She yelled, her breath shaking.

Elijah laughed, "You heard the witch, Niklaus... they'll make us pay," he stood up and walked towards his younger brother, both watching the beat-up woman on the floor.

"Of course we will," Klaus spoke, "With their blood. You will all end such a cruel fate, you will wish you had never heard the name 'Mikaelson'." He threatened as he walked over towards the witch and pulled her up, holding her hair in his fist as he forced her to look into his eyes, "I will kill everyone you have ever loved and then when you beg me for the sweet release of death, I will deny your request. You will live in fear, always looking over your shoulder and I will always be there, in the shadows, threatening your very existence," he chuckled maniacally, "And when you move on, I will return in the form of your worst nightmare. I will, once again, murder everyone you love. And I'll do it again and again and again - until the day you die and, believe me, love, I'll make sure you will live a very long, painful life."

"Unless, of course," Elijah huffed, cutting in, "You tell us everything we need to know."

"Go fuck yourself," the witch raised her voice, her eyes narrowing at the vampires.

With a roll of her eyes, the witch-vampire hybrid stood up, "Life of misery it is, then," she scoffed at their new hostage.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!  
I hope you enjoyed!

Happy Pride Month!! 🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈🏳️‍🌈


	25. 22. Sacrifice

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**SACRIFICE**

✣===✣===✣===✣

25th May 1992

 **"Bloody hell,"** Klaus cursed as he rushed out of a room he was previously in, raising a brow at his sister who was reading a book on the couch. His gaze lingered on her for a few moments before letting out a huff.

Astrid was humming a gentle tune, her right foot tapping in the air as her leg was folded over her left one. She was biting the corner of her bottom lip, her nose scrunched up ever so slightly as her eyes focused on the words on the white paper.

"What happened this time, Klaus?" The woman spoke up, temporarily glancing at her brother before looking back at the novel, "Did her blood splatter on your white shirt?" She suggested, an amused smile playing on her lips.

The dirty blonde shook his head and approached a bottle of bourbon which was on a dark, wooden table. He poured the liquid into a glass, "Well," the vampire raised his brow, "As I once said, everyone breaks - including the little witch whom I was torturing for the past few months," he told her proudly.

The blonde witch set her book down on a coffee table, her eyes landing on her older brother as she smiled, "I take it that you've finally broken our little guest?" She tilted her head, "Are you out of your game, brother? It did take you... five bloody months for her to squeak out the tiniest bit of helpful information," she teased him.

"We did kill five of their covens in the meantime, little wolf, so it didn't all go to absolute waste," Klaus let out a soft laugh, "It would be much easier if you used your magic on her, 'Trid," he teased back, the smile remaining on his face as he sat down beside the hybrid.

The blonde let her head fall down on Nik's shoulder, her eyes closing momentarily, "I'm not too fond of magic at the moment," she told him seriously, her eyes falling down to the floor.

With a sympathetic look, Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder, gently massaging her arm. Despite the fact that, right now, her heart was still aching, so broken to the point she no longer even used her magic, she was getting better. She smiled more, she laughed and even seemed happy.

His fear was that, if she went back to Portland after everything was over, she and Kai wouldn't get anything solved. He was scared that she would get her heart broken again... by the same boy.

"Niklaus," Elijah's voice sounded from the other room as he approached the sitting area, "Please tell me why there are four dead women in the kitchen," The black-haired man in a suit questioned his brother, leaning on the wall in the doorway.

The dirty-blond stared at his older brother in confusion before their sister decided to speak up, "That was me, actually," the girl held up her index finger, "I was thirsty, sorry," she shrugged, "I ordered the maid to clean it up. Where the bloody-"

"That was me," Niklaus laughed, "She was very... tempting," he told his brother with a smirk.

With a soft exhale, Elijah pushed himself off the wall, "No matter," he stated, "While you two were busy acting like mere animals," Klaus and Astrid shared a look, "I have found Aina," he let them know.

"You mean the woman who outed me to Mal?" She raised a brow, to which Elijah nodded in response.

"Let's not forget," he raised his voice, "You two murdered her family. Her grudge is strong, and so is her magic."

Klaus rolled his eyes and stood up, "Oh, please-"

"Niklaus," Elijah sent a glare his way, "Do not underestimate that woman, do you understand?" He asked, his finger pointing at Klaus in a warning. "Both of you." He watched as they nodded, "We will make a deal: We will return Valerie," he mentioned the woman they've been torturing for the past few months, "In return for their hunt to end."

The female Original stood up and went to stand beside Klaus, "'Lijah, she's a woman fuelled by anger; we murdered her family and kidnapped her girlfriend, whom Klaus has been torturing for the past five months. I believe our options are limited." She sighed, "Let's say we give Valerie back, then what? We leave, go our separate ways and the band of freaks will do what? Do you really believe they'll let us off? They won't, 'Lijah, they will never give up nor forgive us our sins. There is only one way out of this... we kill them and we kill them all." She told him seriously.

"No," Elijah shook his head, "This is the mindset which got us in this position in the first place. We are not killing a single person unless it is absolutely necessary, am I making myself clear?"

Astrid looked over at the man beside her, "Klaus?" She spoke up, expecting him to be the irrational brother she knew, but that's not what happened.

"Alright," Klaus shrugged, "We'll do it Elijah's way, but if it doesn't work..." he took a step forward, "I'll kill every single one of them," he smirked.

✣===✣===✣===✣

With their prisoner in front of them, they entered an old building which stood in the middle of nowhere. Valerie's arms were tied tightly together, almost cutting off her blood flow, making her arms turn red, almost purple. There was blood leaking from her many wounds, on her face and body. Her hair was matted and greasy, falling messily onto her shoulders as she walked, her breathing deep and weak.

"This is nice," Niklaus spoke sarcastically while looking over at the dirty walls with hundreds of holes in them. Dust lingered in the air, irritating everyone's lungs.

Astrid nodded in return, "A fantastic change of scenery, I must say," she giggled maniacally, licking her lips while taking calm and confident strides through the abandoned corridors.

"Focus, please," Elijah interrupted, not wanting to be attacked because of not paying attention to his surroundings.

The blonde looked over her shoulder to look at her oldest brother, "Worry not, brother. They will do nothing if they know what's good for them," she assured him with a slanted smile.

"Your overconfidence is-"

"Finally," a male voice sounded from their right side. The four turned their heads, Astrid quickly grabbing Valerie's arm to keep her from running away.

At the intersection of three corridors stood a man with long black hair and brown eyes. His clothes were dishevelled and eyes void of any emotion.

With a suddenly sharp inhale, he spoke up, "Took you a while," he told them, sharing a look with the Mikaelsons' prisoner before continuing to speak, "Follow me," he quickly ordered.

Hesitantly, the three vampires and a witch followed the member of one of the covens, their stances becoming slightly tenser than before. "May I kill him?" Astrid joked, but Elijah found no humour in her words.

The oldest Mikaelson just shook his head at his sister, his eyes keeping close attention to the man before them. Eventually, they all stopped in front of a white door, the warlock stopping to look at the vampires.

With confused eyes, Klaus crossed his arms over his shoulders, "And why, pray tell, are we still standing out here?" He questioned seriously, continuing to glare at the warlock.

"Just one," the man held up his index finger, scanning over the three originals. His eyes stopped on Elijah, their eyes meeting, "you," he added before opening the door for the oldest Mikaelson.

"Are you serious?" Astrid shook her head in annoyance. The man just sent her a glare and closed the door after Elijah entered the room with their prisoner. Niklaus and Astrid were left alone in the dusty corridor, magic stopping them both from eavesdropping on the conversation taking place inside the room. "This is ridiculous," the woman huffed, leaning against the wall with a frown on her face.

"He'll be alright," Klaus assured her and stepped beside her, also leaning against the cold wall. "You seem happier recently, sister," he pointed out with a smile, "Does it mean you will stay with me once this is over?"

With knitted brows, the blonde looked over at Klaus, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who ho convinced me to return to Portland," she reminded him with a small laugh.

The dirty-blonde shook his head, a wide smile playing on his lips, "No-no-no," Klaus spoke in an amused tone, "That was Elijah's idea, I just decided to stay civil," he told her.

A soft giggle escaped her lips. For a few moment ms, she didn't speak at all, running over her options. She loved Kai, but she was convinced Klaus needed her even more than the siphoner did, "I'll stay," she nodded and told him with a soft tone, "He doesn't want me to come back and it seems like you get into more trouble when you're left alone," she chuckled, "So I'll stay with you, Klaus."

"Believe me, sister," Klaus huffed out and took a step forward, "You will thank me one day," he assured her.

Just as the blonde was about to reply, a loud bang sounded from someone in the house. "I'll go this way," Astrid just rolled her eyes and walked down the corridor, her arms crossed over her chest as she searched for the source of the noise.

Klaus, in return, went the other way, also attempting to find where the noise came from. The house seemed to quiet, no noise coming from any part of the building, making them both suspicious of their surroundings.

The hairs at the back of their necks stood up, their bodies stiffening and senses heightened - ready for an attack from all sides.

When Astrid entered one of the rooms, the door behind her slammed shut. With widened eyes, she rushed towards the exit and attempted to open the door, even trying to break off the handle, but she couldn't. "Bloody hell," she cursed before slamming her fist against the door in frustration.

"Hello again," a woman Astrid hoped she'd never see again spoke. Aina Ivanova, the woman who had previously kidnapped both Kai and Astrid, stood in the room, her hands extended as she grinned at the Original. "How's your boyfriend?" She teased.

"How's your Fiancée... what was her name again... Valerie?" She taunted, "You know, the one my brother kidnapped and was torturing for the past five months," she winked, hoping to get a reaction out of the woman.

"Her wounds are currently being treated," she replied with a smile. "How have you been?"

Astrid scoffed, "How about... you just tell me what you want?" She suggested with a smirk.

Aina shrugged, "You know, for thousand-year-old creatures, you and your brothers are quite naive," she laughed, making Astrid furrow her brows, "You do realise this is, quite clearly, a trap," she laughed, "You three want this all to end so badly, the possibility didn't even cross your mind, did it?"

With an angry growl, Astrid ran at the witch but quickly fell to her knees when a sharp pain appeared in her skull, making her let out a pained scream. "What have you done?" She screamed, watching as the man from before continued using his magic on her.

"Well," she sucked in a breath, "As soon as your dear brother entered that room, his heart was ripped out," she let her know with a sadistic smile, "When Klaus went in an opposite direction, he faced the same fate... hopefully." She paused for a few seconds, "You know, the only person we really wanted was you," she revealed.

With another pained groan, Astrid managed to speak, "Why?" She furrowed her brows.

The witch walked over towards the vampire as loud slams sounded from outside the room, along with screams and bones breaking. "You see, we don't just want to get rid of your family, we want to be rid of all bloodsuckers and with your siblings still buried away somewhere, we won't be able to do that. You're very close with one of them and I'm guessing they're buried in the same place. I will use your magic, blood and the tight bond with your brother to find them."

"It will take you months," Astrid reasoned with her, "You are making enemies you cannot hope to escape from, Aina!" Astrid yelled at the woman.

"Sure, but a certain witch once told me that if I kill you and your wretched family, my family will be brought back. Now, we can do this two ways: you call off your brothers, I'll take you as a prisoner until we find what I'm searching for. They'll have their last few months of freedom before reaching a painful death. Or, I'll make sure their last days are filled with some much pain, they will be begging for death," she smiled, "What will it be?"

As soon as she finished speaking, the door opened and in cane the two Mikaelson brothers, both covered in blood from head to toe. "Thank you for the invitation, but I believe our meeting has come to an end," Elijah smiled and fixed the sleeves of his suit.

"Though it was rather fun, I must admit," Klaus laughed, referring to the massacre outside the room, "But now I'll need my sister back," he added with a smirk.

Aina titled her head at Astrid, "Their fate is in your hands," she reminded her.

Many outcomes ran through Astrid's head, many having a terrible ending full of bloodshed and pain, while others were much more peaceful. But she knew one thing, Klaus and Elijah would never give up on their family. They would protect their daggered siblings until their last breath, but if they were prisoners with her, Aina would get to Kol, Rebekah and Finn before the three could blink. Her option was simple; she had to save her brothers... for her family.

With a pained inhale, Astrid looked over her shoulder to look at her siblings, "I'm sorry," she sent them a tight-lipped smile before throwing them out of the room with her magic - knocking them out immediately.

Aina hummed in surprise, "I guess when people said your loyalty towards your family has no bounds, they meant it." she licked her lips and crouched down in front of Astrid, cupping her cheeks in her hands, "I lied," she revealed, "I don't need your help, but you will be a great distraction for your brothers - they'll be busy searching for you instead of focusing on us," she snorted, "And I think I'll really enjoy watching my men torture you - just like you did to my brothers," Aina winked before snapping Astrid's neck and letting her limp body fall to the floor with a loud thud.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!


	26. 23. Go Away

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**GO AWAY**

✣===✣===✣===✣

12th October 1992

 **Chains rattled** as Astrid moved her arms and legs. She was laying down on the cold, cement ground, which was coated in dust, blood and strange stains which she didn't dare question.

Her eyes stung, throat was sore and hair was messy, facing in all directions. There was dry blood in her matted hair, on her face and all over her body. The strange chains prevented her from using her magic, causing her more and more pain by the second.

The pounding migraine she had seemed to never go away, always weakening her, stopping her from even thinking about an escape plan. Using the little strength she had, the girl pushed herself up and sat against the wall, wincing upon feeling a sharp sting in her abdomen.

Despite struggling to keep her eyes open, she looked down at her abdomen. A long, sharp blade was embedded in her body, cutting at her insides.

A weakened wince escaped her lips as she grasped the blade with her hand, feeling it slash the skin on her palm, her blood immediately coating the blade. With much struggle, she pulled the weapon out and threw it away from her, watching as it bounced a few times before coming to an abrupt stop.

Her head fell back with a sigh, her right hand reaching for the fresh wound on her abdomen, pressing on it as blood gushed out of the injury. Just like her magic, every part of her was weakened. Her super senses seemed to be nonexistent and minor injuries took hours to heal - all because of the cursed chains which were cuffed around her wrists and ankles.

"Ouch," a sudden voice spoke from the corner of the room.

Astrid's eyes opened wide as she stared at the man in the corner of the room, who was snacking on a pack of pork rinds. He had a blank look on his face as his head tilted, watching the blonde with curiosity.

The hybrid's eyes narrowed, "Mal?" She whispered with a pained expression.

She would do anything to jump into his arms and embrace him - to feel his warmth and affection. She would do anything to escape those chains and run away; she wanted to be free but knew that day would not come anywhere near in the future.

The brunet placed his packet of crisps on a dusty table in the corner of the room. He wiped his hands on his trousers and approached the girl, holding out his hand with a small smile on his face, "C'mon, bunny," he winked, urging her to stand up.

With wide and hopeful eyes, Astrid reached for his inviting hand. Yet when she attempted to grab it, her hand wiped through his as if he was a ghost, "No..." she whimpered.

Kai laughed in amusement, "I can't believe you fell for that... again," he cleared his voice and crouched down in front of her, "That was, like, super embarrassing, honestly. We've been through that, what, twenty times?" he snorted.

The vampire let out a small huff, "Be quiet, Mal," she warned, sending him an annoyed glare.

"Let's get this straight... again," he laughed at himself, "I'm in your head, alright?" He reminded her for what felt like the millionth time. "I'm not actually here, you're just imagining me because you don't want to go insane - this place is, like, eerily quiet by the way," he raised his brow and sat down crossed legged in front of her.

"I know," replied the blonde, "It's driving me mad," she revealed, her eyes clenching shut.

"Hey," Kai spoke with his mouth full and snapped his fingers in her face, "don't fall asleep," he scolded with a small smile playing on his lips.

When he had gained her attention, he smiled widely, revealing his dimples which Astrid found utterly adorable. He reached for the packet of junk food behind him and took out a pork rind, throwing it in the air and attempting to catch it with his mouth. When he failed, he puckered his bottom lip, turning it into a small pout.

After a couple of failed and successful attempts, the vampire finally opened her mouth to speak, "I love you," she let the Siphoner know.

The hallucination tilted his head and smiled, "I love you, too, bunny," he told her with a wink, licking his lips before placing a pork rind in his mouth.

The Mikaelson let out a deep sigh, her void eyes settling on his blue ones, "Do you really?" She questioned sceptically.

"Well," the brunet placed the junk food on the ground, " _I do_ \- you know, the me who's in your head, keeping you sane. I don't know what the real Kai feels, 'cause I'm your imagination. I know what you know and I feel what you feel. The real Kai could hate you right now-"

"Stop," the vampire spoke weakly.

"He could be getting abused by his parents, getting called an abomination. Or, you know, he could be back in his old ways, fucking every pretty girl he sees. Maybe even in your bed, who knows," he shrugged.

Astrid swallowed thickly, a burning sensation appearing in her throat as she was on the verge on tears, "Shut up," she barked.

Malachai raised a brow at her, "You do realise you can just make me disappear, right? I'm just saying what you're thinking," he reminded her before continuing to eat the crisps. "Come on, bunny, we both know his father is merciless, alright? And since you're not there, he has no one to lean on. I mean, poor guy, the person he trusted the most turned out to be a liar. He probably doesn't know what to believe at this point," he clicked his tongue and leaned back, holding himself up with his arms, "Do you think he's blaming himself? He's probably like 'Oh, maybe I just wasn't trustworthy enough', y'know?" He hummed in thought.

"Please, stop," she begged as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands in mock defence, "I was just saying what everyone is thinking. And by everyone I mean you," he snorted.

The blonde just shook her head and pulled her legs up, resting her arms on top of her knees and closing her eyes. The room was quiet, so quiet it was deafening.

Kai began crunching on his food again, "So, why me?" He asked, making Astrid open her eyes and look at him in confusion.

She shook her head and repositioned her body to make herself more comfortable, "What do you mean?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Well," the boy cleared his throat, "You could've imagined anyone - Klaus or Elijah, but I'm here. So, why?" She raised his brows at her.

Astrid let out a weak exhale, "I'd like to believe Klaus and 'Lijah are out there moving the coffins and saving our siblings, so imagining them here, with me, would defeat the purpose," she explained weakly. "And I... I'm sorry for lying to you," she added shamefully.

Malachai nodded in understanding, "It's okay," he smiled softly. "But, you know, it's your fault we ended up this way-" he began.

"Go away!" The hybrid suddenly raised her voice, her eyes clenching shut as she yelled.

Her head fell back against the wall, breathing in deeply when she no longer felt Kai's presence. She loved him deeply, but the reminder that it was all her fault was too painful; she needed him gone. At least, that's what she thought she needed, but every time she woke up, he came back - haunting her like her own, personal demon.

"Will you tell me to leave, too?" A familiar voice spoke.

Astrid's eyes opened wide as she stared upon the brunet before her. The man in 19th-century clothing stood before the girl, a sympathetic look on his face, "Kol," she whispered while continuing to gaze upon her brother.

"Hello, sister," He replied and went to sit down beside her.

Her wide eyes continued to stare at her brother. She knew he was a mere figment of her imagination but at that very moment, she felt happier than ever, "I missed you," her voice cracked as she spoke, her eyes glossing over ever so slightly.

The brunet looked down at his younger sibling, his fingers reaching for hers and intertwining them together. Though she couldn't feel his fingers or his warmth, she felt comforted by his presence, "As did I, 'Trid. Life in the box is quite boring, really," he commented with a laugh, which Astrid returned.

"I'll get you out of there, I promise, Kol," she assured him with a smile, "I will never let Klaus hurt you again," she quickly added, adamant about protecting the brother who has never thought ill of her - the one who supported her on each step of the way.

"Thank you," he looked at her with hopeful eyes before pushing his lips against her forehead, giving her a loving peck, "But first," he cleared his voice, "We've got to figure out how to get you out of this monstrous place," he laughed lightly, "Honestly, 'Trid, I'm gone for five minutes and you put yourself in a life-threatening situation. I can't believe you've survived so many years without me if I'm being completely honest," he sucked in a breath.

A laugh escaped past Astrid's lips, making the mood shift slightly, "Thank you, Kol," she told him, "You always give me hope..."

"I believe it's in the job description of being your older brother," he teased, "Do you remember when, I believe it was in the fifteen century, you were kidnapped by a bunch of vampire hunters," he reminded her, raising a brow while speaking, "And I came to the rescue, like always."

The hybrid clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Oh, piss off, Kol, I could've saved myself," she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you do it now, then?" He titled his head, a solemn look on his face.

Astrid closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "I'm waiting for the right moment," she lied.

"Right," They brunet nodded sceptically, "I shall wait with you, then, dear sister," he said as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer.

"Thank you," she replied, thankful for her brother's company.

"Who's she talking to?" A voice whispered. A man and a woman stood behind a door which leads to Astrid's cell, listening in on the Original's conversation.

The woman shrugged, "I don't know," she simply answered, looking at the blonde one last time. She was seated at an angle, her right arm draped on the ground as if she was embracing someone and a smile was tugging on her beat-up face, "She's going crazy... let's go before her father's hallucination returns. Don't want to deal with her screaming again," she rolled her eyes and walked away with the man trailing behind her.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!!!


	27. 24. Left Behind

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**LEFT BEHIND**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
07th December 1992

 **Kai quickly** noted down the writing from the board, his brows creasing in focus as he listened to his professor's words. He gently bit on his bottom lip, his wrist aching as he noted down the words. Studying to become a veterinarian was difficult and took a lot of his time, but he was willing to sacrifice his time and hard-earned money to make his dream come true.

As he was writing down the information onto his book, a girl leaned closer towards him. Her red hair landed on his desk as she began whispering to him, "Can I borrow your notes after class? I can't keep up with him," she sucked in a breath.

Kai looked over at the girl he has spoken to twice before, "Uh," he licked his lips before smiling, "Sure... Kelsey, right?" He raised a brow in question.

The redhead nodded with a small blush coating her cheeks, "Kelsey Moore," she nodded, "You're Malachai Parker?" She asked.

The brunet nodded in confirmation, "But you can call me-"

"Mal?" She suggested with a sweet smile.

The warlock's smile faded, "Uhm," he swallowed thickly, "Kai," he cleared his throat, "Anything but Mal, really," he quickly told her, the nickname bringing back many unwanted memories.

"Oh, okay..." she giggled, "Kai..." the girl added before looking back at her work.

It wasn't long before the class had finished and all the university students rushed out of the room, some more eager than others. Kai practically ran out, rushing to a different part of the university, though a certain girl slowed him down by grabbing onto his arm.

"Hey," Kelsey smiled, "Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you wanted to study together... with me?" She spoke, her eyes sparkling in hope.

"Uh, sure, whatever," Kai nodded and shrugged her hand off his arm, picking up his pace.

"Where you going?" She matched his footsteps, following him to his destination.

"The linguistics professor, I've got a meeting with him in, like, five minutes," he let her know, turning the corner and smiling when he saw the door to his office.

The redhead raised her brow, "But don't you want to be a vet or something?" She asked.

Kai just nodded and opened the door, not expecting the girl to walk in after him. The professor sat at his desk, munching down on a sandwich as he flicked through a stack of paperwork. His eyes focused on the two students who walked towards him.

"Mr Parker," the white-haired teacher chimed witch an inviting smile. He walked in front of his desk and sat on it, shaking a hand with the warlock.

"Professor Collins," Kai nodded, "I'm not a linguistics student but-"

"I'm Kelsey Moore," the girl suddenly spoke up, shaking the professor's hand as well.

The professor nodded, "Carry on," he nodded at Kai.

Malachai cleared his throat, "Right. My friend, her name's Astrid. Well, she has those journals and she always wanted to translate them," he lied, "but she's never had the chance so... I wanted to do that for her birthday," he explained as he took a journal out of his bag, "But first, I need to find out what language it's in, which I hoped you could help me with," he explained and handed the book into the professor's hands.

Carefully, the older man opened the book. His eyes narrowing for a second while the two watched curiously.

"So..." the girl bit on her bottom lip and took a step closer towards the brunet, who watched her with cautious eyes, "What do you say about that study session?" She whispered, smiling up at the boy.

Kai scratched the back of his head as he bit the inside of his cheek, "I don't know, I quite like studying alone - in silence, y'know?" He shrugged, not wanting to unnecessarily offend the girl who was simply trying to be kind to him.

"Oh," she looked down at the floor, "We could study in silence. We could talk during breaks or, like, watch a movie or something?" She tilted her head.

Malachai let out a small breath, "sure," he smiled faintly, "could be fun," he admitted as a chuckle escaped through his lips.

"Great," the girl bit down onto her bottom lip.

The professor suddenly cleared his throat, gaining both of their attentions, "This is - amazing!" He let out a shocked laugh, "This - this is old Norse, Mr Parker. It's a dead language and this journal is surprisingly well preserved. It could be from about thousand years ago," he explained. "It belonged to a woman named Astrid... I'm guessing your friend was named after her," he pointed out.

"Yeah," Kai paused, "Her family frequently reused names of their ancestors - to honour them," he nodded.

The professor nodded, "This might take a while to translate but from the first pages I can tell there were seven children - Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Astrid, Rebekah and... Henrik," he explained. "The youngest was killed by what she called 'beasts' and from what I can tell, they're wolves," he explained quickly, his eyes narrowing as he continued to translate the old journal.

"Anything else?" He questioned.

"There's a few month gaps - the pages were ripped out by whoever wrote them, I'm guessing," he told Kai. "I can try to translate more, but it might take a while," he quickly added.

The warlock nodded in understanding, "Thank you," he replied, "Uhm, do you - do you need money or-"

"No, no," the man waved Kai off, "It's fine. Honestly, this will help me understand Viking customs more, so I'll do it with great pleasure," he smiled with a small nod.

Kai knitted his brows, "I'm sorry... Vikings?" He questioned in surprise.

The professor hummed, "Yeah, old Norse was used by Scandinavians. While all Vikings were Scandinavian, all Scandinavians were not Vikings. However," he smiled, "From what I can read about her father - his violent nature, training her brothers to be warriors and overall terrifying exterior, there's a high chance they were, in fact, Vikings. But I'll need to read a bit more to confirm that. Has your friend got more journals?" He raised a brow.

Kai nodded, "Yeah, I can bring them over if you'd like?" He suggested.

"Yes please," the professor nodded, "Alright, so, don't worry - I'll take great care of the journal... and I'll see you next week?"

"Of course," Kai replied and turned around, walking out of the office with the redhead trailing right behind him.

He let out a heavy sigh after making it out of the room. Every day he seemed to learn more and more about Astrid. Her past sure was confusing and full of plot holes and twists - it was like a confusing novel, filled with far too much heartbreak and suffering.

Though only one journal seemed to be in English, the rest seemed to be written in old Norse. He wasn't sure whether that was because she didn't want anyone to read them or because it was easier for her.

"Hey, Kai, uhm," Kelsey suddenly spoke up, starling the man who believed he was left alone.

The warlock looked down at the girl, who was about a head shorter than him, "Yeah?" He raised a brow at the girl.

"About the study session... when and where?" She asked excitedly, a certain spark appearing in her eyes - similar to the one he's seen in Astrid's eyes.

Kai shrugged and knitted his brows, "Tomorrow, five pm at the library?" He proposed with a raised brow.

"Oh, I kind of thought it would be more comfortable in my dorm..." she commented and looked into Kai's eyes, who wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, "Kai?"

"Hmm?" He shook his head, "Sorry, what did you say?" He smiled.

"I said that's great," she lied, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" She exclaimed before wiggling her fingers at him and walking away.

"See ya," he muttered.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Weak and wounded Astrid was dragged into an old warehouse in Paris, her feet dragging across the ground, her skin quickly getting ripped off by the rough surface.

She was thrown onto the ground, her body limply falling down and struggling to keep herself up. Blood gathered in her mouth before she spat it out, gagging in the process. The witches groaned at the sight.

Her skinny, beat-up body was kicked by one of the warlocks, forcing her back on the ground. The vampire whimpered, not having enough strength to even look over her shoulder and glare at the abuser.

"Do you know why we are here?" Aina questioned as she walked towards the group, her hands folded neatly behind her back, "In Paris?" She hummed.

Astrid pushed herself up, sitting down on her knees as her weak arms struggled to keep her up. She looked around, struggling to see properly due to her blurry vision. "Searching for the, clearly, missing part of your brain?" The hybrid suggested with a laugh.

Aina shook her head, "How do you still have the energy to laugh?" She questioned with a raised brow. Just as the blonde was about to reply, she stopped in front of her, "Astrid - Astrid - Astrid," she tutted and poked her cheek, "Look what we've found," she winked and pulled a black material off of a casket, making Astrid's eyes widen in shock.

"No," the vampire shook her head, wishing this to be a nightmare. She wanted to close her eyes and wake up in Portland, safe and sound in Kai's loving arms - she wanted to be back in her old life; when she was happy and safe. "Please, no," she added, her eyes watering in fear of the witch being one step closer to bringing her family to extinction.

"Oh, yes," the witch nodded and opened the casket, not bothering to look inside before approaching Astrid and holding her up. She pushed her towards the casket, her already bruised arm slamming against the wooden box.

With a small sniffle and blurry eyes, she looked inside the box. The frown which decorated her face immediately disappeared and was replaced with a small smile, "Hello, John Doe," she winked at the old man's corpse.

"What?" The witch questioned and rushed towards the container, her eyes widening when she saw the already rotting corpse of a man, "This isn't right. Where are they?"

Astrid let out an amused laugh, "I hate to break it to you, love, but last time my brother was in Paris, it was 1989. He moved the bodies constantly - they're never in the same place for more than two days," she smiled. "You are so far behind, I doubt you'll find them in a hundred years," she snorted.

The mocking angered the witch. With a swift movement, she punched the Mikaelson, making her weak body fall back to the ground with a bloody, broken nose.

Everyone in the room flinched and took a step back as their leader turned to look at her followers, "Find them, damnit!" She yelled, anger seeping from her words. "And put her in the dungeon - no blood for three months," she ordered.

A relieved sigh escaped though Astrid's pale lips. Her brothers and sister were safe and that's all that mattered to her. She could live through the torture... as long as she knew her siblings were safe.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!!  
How are you guys liking Kelsey so far?


	28. 25. Missing

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**MISSING**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
11th February 1993

 **Kelsey's laugh** reached Kai's ears as they studied in her dorm room. Papers were scattered on her bed and the floor, where Kai was currently sat.

"Come on, Kai," the girl spoke, her head tilting as she watched him study. His brows were creased in concentration, his foot gently tapping on the wooden floor as he read through the multiple papers. "Why sit on the floor when you can sit on the bed?" She raised a brow at him, "I assure you, it's way more comfortable than the floor," she rolled her eyes at him.

Kai waved her off, a gentle smile playing at his lips, "No, it's okay," he told her seriously, "I like the floor," he shrugged before going back to reading his papers.

Kelsey continued to stare at him, biting her bottom lip whilst playing with her pencil, swiftly tapping it against her notebook. She let out a deep sigh, hoping he would notice, but he didn't - he just continued to study.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "So, um, hows the thing with the journals going?" She questioned curiously, a smile playing on her lips after managing to gain Kai's attention.

Malachai looked up at her and cleared his throat, "Well, the Professor tried but there's a lot of pages missing and he doesn't fully know the language, so it didn't really work out. I also couldn't give him all the journals because she has some family secrets that can't really get out," he explained.

After lending the first journal to the professor, he soon realised most of Astrid's secrets would presumably be written down in the diaries. No matter how much he wished to find out about her and maybe figure out why she lied to him, he couldn't put her in danger. So, despite not wanting to, he retrieved the journal from the professor and returned it to its original holding space.

So, instead of getting someone to translate, he began learning the language himself. It was difficult, that's for sure, but he believed it was worth every minute of his time.

"Friend with secrets, huh?" She laughed, "What kind of secrets?" She raised her left brow into a point.

Kai shook his head with a small laugh, "Can't say," he raised his arms in the air.

Kelsey nodded, "What was her name again?"

"Astrid," Kai answered, too fast for her liking. His voice softened as he spoke yet again, "Astrid Mikaelson," he smiled to himself.

The girl breathed out a humourless laugh, "So, she was... just a friend?" She asked curiously, licking her lips as she stared at the man who sat on her floor.

Malachai looked down at the floor, his eyes closing for a couple of seconds as a deep exhale left his lips, "She was my girlfriend, actually," he revealed, smiling at all their memories together: their first 'I love you's, first hugs, first kisses and first meeting. It all made his eyes gloss over ever so slightly.

Kelsey looked at him in sympathy, her eyes narrowing before she cleared her throat, "And where is she now?" She quizzed, her eyes looking rather hopeful as she watched him.

Kai shrugged in return, "I'm not sure," he replied. "I haven't spoken to her since October thirteenth 1991," he told her, "She left after I told her not to come back. It's my fault, really... I didn't have time to process something she told me and I overreacted," he added, his brows furrowing.

"Well," she started and slid down onto the floor, sitting opposite Kai, "I'm here..." she smiled and reached for his hands, which he retracted from her loose hold.

Kai nodded and looked back down at his papers, "Yeah, thanks," he whispered weakly.

Kelsey huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "God, what happened between you two that made you so closed-off?" She knitted her brows in question, watching as the brunet sighed and straightened his back before looking into her eyes.

The warlock rubbed his face with his hands, "She lied to me about something important, okay? And, like I already said, I didn't have time to process it so... it was a messy break-up - which I regretted as soon as I told her not to come back," he told the nosy girl who sat before him.

The redhead nodded and bit the inside of her cheek, "Did you love her?" She asked, silently hoping the answer would be 'no'.

Kai nodded in answer, "Yeah, I always thought she'd be the one, you know? I thought we'd get married, adopt some kids and live a long, happy life together. I loved her... a lot," he revealed to his friend, who was intently listening to his every word.

Kelsey shuffled her body closer towards Kai's, her hand landing on his shoulder in comfort, "She might not be here anymore but..." she took in a deep breath, "I am. You can count on me, Kai," she smiled.

Malachai nodded faintly. He was thankful for her presence, but he felt strange around her - uncomfortable even. He liked her; she was nice and even funny at times... but she wasn't her.

"Would you like to come to mine instead?" He suggested, "It'd be a bit more comfortable," he spoke.

The redhead agreed with a giggle, "sure!"

✣===✣===✣===✣

The two arrived at what Kai said was his house, but in reality, it was Astrid's. The house hasn't changed one bit, still having inviting colours and many flowers at the front. Kai didn't have the heart to change anything around the small house after she left.

"It's so pretty!" The girl complimented, watching Kai carefully.

"Yeah," the warlock agreed and approached the front door.

He spent most of his time in the cosy house, especially when he wanted to get away from his family. It was his safe space, even though it was filled with memories of Astrid. He missed her, that much was for sure and everyone who knew him could see that. There was a gaping hole in his heart which no one could fix.

Malachai secretly wished she would continue being the stubborn girl he knew and return, despite his wish for her to stay away. He needed her to come back, but his hopes were getting diminished day by day.

Just as he opened the door and pushed it open, a sudden presence appeared behind them, making them turn around. A tall, dark-skinned man with a sweet smile stood behind them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello, Kai," he greeted, "Bringing a new girl into your ex's home is a bit in poor taste, don't you think?" He raised his brow at the redhead beside Kai.

Kelsey's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, I'm not-"

"I don't care," he sent her a sarcastic smile, "Now go inside because I need to talk with Kai," he ordered but she didn't move an inch, "Now, red!" He raised his voice.

Struggling not to show any signs of fear or intimidation, the girl turned around and walked inside. The front door was closed as the mystery man listened to her footsteps fading away inside the building.

Kai sucked in a breath, "Who are you?" He questioned, ready to use his magic, which was stored in his rings, against the intruder.

"My name is Ekon," he introduced himself with a small smile. "You don't know me, but I helped save you and Astrid from Aina and her minions," he reminded Kai of the time he was kidnapped by the coven of witches. "I'm part of the Filii Noctis," he explained.

"Right," Kai nodded, "That's like the Strix, right?" He asked.

Ekon nodded in confirmation, "Yes, though there are a few differences," he smiled, but Kai didn't say anything else, expecting him to list off the distinctions between the two groups. "For one, our sire is Astrid, not Elijah," he spoke, "We are still in contact with the original who turned us all and we work with her. Plus, we have different rules but that's a talk for another day," he rolled his eyes. "I am not here to lecture you about us, Kai, I only came here to ask one simple question: Have you seen or heard from Astrid Mikaelson?" He said, his voice wavering somewhat.

Kai's eyes narrowed, lips puckering faintly before he shook his head, "No, sorry," he crossed his arms over her chest.

Ekon nodded, though a flash of worry appeared in his eyes as he gulped violently, his hands rubbing together in worry. "Thanks," he whispered before turning around and walking away from the warlock.

The vampire's behaviour both concerned and intrigued the Siphoner, who grabbed Ekon's forearm and stopped him from walking away, "Why?" He asked suspiciously, "Isn't she with her brothers or something?"

The brown-eyed man stared at Kai, who didn't seem like he was about to let this go, "Now you care?" He raised an eyebrow before waving him off, "Doesn't matter. I asked a question, you answered. Now I have to go," he added and took a step again, but Kai's magic held him in place, "Fucking witch," he complained.

"Listen, Ekon," he scoffed, "You look nervous, I just want to know why - especially since I feel like it has something to do with Astrid, alright?" He gestured wildly with his arms, "So tell me why you wanted to know? Did she run away from Klaus again?" He suggested.

The vampire let out a harsh breath, "Look, something just happened, okay? Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be," he groaned in annoyance.

"It doesn't have to be difficult," Kai pointed out, "Just tell me why you're looking for her."

Ekon huffed, "Fine. She was kidnapped, alright? And we've been trying to locate her for months but to no avail. We got the help of witches, but none could find any trace of her. So, we figured that maybe you've heard from her. We thought that maybe she managed to get away and if she did... you'd be one of the first people she'd come looking for," he explained, his eyes glaring at the warlock before him.

Kai released a shaky breath as his magic let go of the vampire. Even though he was free to leave, Ekon continued standing in place, staring at Malachai as if he was awaiting a reaction from him, which, to some degree, he was.

Malachai cleared his throat, his tongue quickly wetting his lips before he spoke, "When - when was she taken?" He quizzed.

Ekon's eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds, "Last year in May," he revealed.

Kai's eyes widened in shock, "She's been gone for almost a year?" His shoulders slumped in fear and concern, "And you didn't think to let me know sooner?" He raised his voice.

"Look," Ekon releases a sigh, "I wasn't even supposed to tell you this. Yes, she's missing and she's probably getting tortured every minute of the day, but we'll get her back. She's strong so she will survive, okay? We're not letting her stay there for the rest of her days," he assured him, completely serious about his promise.

The warlock nodded weakly, "Do you need help?" He questioned, "We might be on bad terms right now, but I don't want her to suffer."

"Sorry, man," Ekon raised his arms, "There's Nothing you can help with. We already got all the help we need. All that is left is hope that we'll get her back soon enough. Besides, the last time I spoke to her, she said she wanted you to have a normal life, so getting you involved would just defeat the purpose." he explained and turned around, ready to walk away, but a part of him stopped him from doing so.

When he turned back around, Kai was still staring at him dumbfounded, clearly shocked by the revelation of her kidnapping.

"What the witch said about Astrid..." the vampire started, "It's not true," he told the warlock.

Kai scoffed, his arms falling down to his sides, "What, that she's one of the oldest vampires in the world who also happens to be a ruthless murderer?" He questioned with a shake of his head.

Ekon let out a sharp exhale, "The first part's true, but not the second. She's only ruthless to those who are a threat towards her family and those she cares about. Would you like to know how I was turned?" He tilted his head and pushed his hands inside his pockets.

The warlock shrugged with an eye roll, "Sure. Go for it," he spoke, not too bothered about knowing about his past.

"I first met her in 1393, when I was sixteen years old. I lived in poverty and was quite a skinny kid. I was often bullied and beaten up by the kids from my village and, though I was of age to get married, no woman wanted me. One gloomy night, she found me laying on the ground, so beaten up I was barely breathing. After giving me her blood, she sat with me and asked if I wanted to be stronger, faster and live longer than most could ever imagine," he looked down at the ground with a smile on his face, "I said yes."

"So she turned you," Kai shrugged, "big deal..." he added sarcastically.

"No, she turned me in 1396. First, she trained me, fed me and cared for me. She made me stronger and faster even as a human. She taught me about all the places she's been to and about all the different cultures around the world - she gave me a home," he explained. "Then, in 1396, she asked me if I wished to be turned. If not, she'd make sure I'd live a life fitting of a king. But I wanted to stay - so she turned me." The vampire paused for a few seconds, his eyes continuing to stare into Kai's. "A few months after I turned, I requested a name change - I didn't want to be associated with the weak boy of the past any longer, so she let me."

Kai nodded in understanding, "What was your name beforehand?" He interrogated.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I asked her to make me forget."

"But you were already a vampire?" He pointed out.

Ekon nodded in confirmation, "Yes I was. But she's an Original and Originals are capable of compelling other vampires," he explained. "That's how most of us got our names - we changed them. You see, while Elijah searched for people with great power, strength and intellect, she searched for people beat down by the world; she searched for those who needed saving, those in need of justice. She turned those who weren't able to escape the situation she was once in."

Realisation fell upon Kai, making him share a sombre look with the vampire, "She saved those who were abused by those closest to them."

A smile graced Ekon's lips, "Yes. Children who faced abuse were taken under her wing and were given love and affection. She saved people. She gave us a family and a home, Kai, don't let her enemies convince you otherwise." He shared his final words with the warlock before completely disappearing from his sight.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!  
Also, I'll try updating this story every two days!


	29. 26. Magic's End

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**MAGIC'S END**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
14th May 1993

 **"Where am I?"** Questioned Astrid as she was thrown onto the cold ground, her head smashing against the wall behind her. Her eyes struggled to stay open, constantly losing focus and becoming blurry, making the world swirl around before her.

A witch stared at the disoriented girl, "Portland," she simply answered and turned around, walking out of the basement. The door was slammed, but it didn't shut. The ajar door allowed the Mikaelson to, for the first time in months, hear music and laughter from the room upstairs.

She could feel the vibrations of the music, which made a smile tug on her lips. The silence which she endured for the past months was deathly. Every day, she fantasised about hearing the chirping of birds, people's laughter and the sound of the leaves rustling - it made her go crazy at times.

All she wanted was to smell the fresh air and see the outside world for a few minutes, but she knew she would never be granted such luxury. So, she slowly began to give up, creating scenarios in her head, pretending as if her life continued as it has before, otherwise she was sure she'd go insane.

At that very same moment, Kai was jumping with the music at the party. Kelsey was pressed up against him, her arms around his neck as they danced in a drunken fashion.

Although the warlock was enjoying himself, he couldn't help but feel a certain type of uneasiness. Ever since he entered the building, he could feel like there was something sinister happening. After seeing multiple witches around the room, he became even more anxious than before, struggling to focus on enjoying the party.

While scanning the large area, his eyes landed on a dark-haired woman who sneakily walked out one of the rooms. After scanning the area around her, she locked the room and walked away, approaching a group of men who stood stiffly in the corner of the room.

"Kai!" Kelsey's voice rang in his ears, forcing him to look down at her with furrowed brows. She pushed herself closer against him and moved to stand on her toes, pushing Kai's neck downwards. Confused, Kai didn't say anything.

With a mischievous smile on her face, she brought her lips to his, pressing them together. Her eyes closed, yet Kai's remained open, even when she hummed against his lips, her hold tightening around his neck.

He wasn't sure what to do. There was a temptation to kiss back, but he felt like it was not right. He still hasn't moved on and as much as he's like to, he couldn't; Astrid was on his mind every hour of the day and he wasn't sure when he'll be ready to move on.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. "I- I'll be right back," he quickly told her, "I just have to - go to the toilet," he lied after noticing the frown which quickly took over her expression.

Her smile quickly returned and she let go of him, allowing the warlock to make his way towards the mysterious door. After getting drowned in the crowd, he siphoned the magic from his ring and chanted, making himself invisible from everyone's eyes.

After making it to the locked door he checked his surroundings, making sure no one was keeping eye on the closed door. After making sure the coast was clear, he used his magic to unlock the wooden door and slipped inside.

The cold air hit his skin, causing shivers to run down his spine as he made himself visible again. The place was dark, having almost no light source except for a few randomly located candles.

He cautiously placed his foot on the first stair, quickly grabbing onto the railing at the fear of falling down the steep and slippery staircase. The air was misty, yet uncomfortably hot at the same time. He wanted to leave as soon as he entered, but he felt like he had to continue exploring.

So, after a small fight with himself, he descended down the stairs. Once he made it down without a scratch, he grasped onto the ajar door which seemed to lead into yet another room.

For a second, he paused, a sudden fear taking over his body. What was behind the door? Was it dangerous? Should he go back? Many questions plagued his mind, causing nerves to take over his body in a matter of seconds.

With shaky hands, he began pulling the door, the loud creaking making him flinch and turn around, half-expecting someone to show up and force him to leave. But when no one appeared, he slipped by the door, entering the room with a sigh of relief.

The darkness prevented him from seeing the entire room and the pure silence made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was eerie, the atmosphere telling him to go away and never come back; warning him of certain danger. But he didn't listen, he just continued moving forward.

A sound of rattling chains made him turn to his right, his hand slapping against his mouth upon seeing the woman he'd lost in 1991. Her hair was dishevelled, her clothing ripped and many wounds littered her fragile body. Her pale skin shined brighter than some of the lanterns around the room and long, dark veins slowly started emerging from under her exposed skin, threatening desiccation.

"Bunny..." he whispered and ran towards her. He fell on his knees, making a loud crack echo in the room, but he paid it no mind.

Instead, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and gently tapped her cheek, hoping to wake her up. "Come on, Bunny, wake up," he begged quietly, his eyes watering in concern for the vampire.

She didn't respond, though her eyes momentarily fluttered open before closing right back. He tapped her cheek again, but she remained unresponsive.

"Astrid, come on, wake up," he whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke, "Please..."

After a couple of failed attempts, her eyes finally opened and her right hand reached for his wrist, her fingers entangling themselves around it. She licked her dry and cracked lips as her dull green eyes stared into his. "Mal?" Her voice was hoarse and barely allowed her to speak.

She swallowed thickly before tears glossed over her eyes, "No," she wept, "not again," she shook her head, "I've had enough - please, no more hallucinations, I cannot deal with them anymore!" She yelled, her booming voice making him look around in worry while attempting to quiet her down.

Fearfully, Kai clasped his hand against her mouth, his eyes widening as he focused on any sounds which came their way - afraid someone might have heard her cries. After not hearing any concerning sounds from outside the room, Kai moved his hand off her lips, "Shhh," he tried calming her down, but all he could feel was his heart break at the sight of hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's okay, bunny," he assured her.

His words didn't seem to calm her down, however, as a loud sob emitted from her throat, breaking his heart further into pieces. "No more... please... no more," she shook her head as she begged.

Instead of letting his emotions get the best of him, Kai inspected the chains which were cuffed around her wrists and ankles, digging into her skin and causing red marks to appear around them. With a concentrated look on his face, he touched the cuff around her ankle, but as soon as his fingers made contact with her skin, the vampire winced in pain and moved her foot away from him.

"Hey-hey-hey," he spoke erratically, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, alright?" He smiled.

"Please," the girl just continued to weep, "Leave me be..."

Just as the warlock was about to reply, the door to the room was opened and in came two pairs of footsteps. In a panic, Kai made himself invisible and took a few steps back, stopping only when his back made contact with the cold wall.

A man crouched down in front of the Mikaelson as a younger girl stood behind him, arms crossed over her chest. "I thought I told you to shut it." The man reminded her.

Astrid let out a soft sob as she sniffled, "You promises no more hallucinations!" She suddenly growled, her hands pulling on her restraints.

The man moved back at the explosion of anger, though a smile quickly took over his shocked face, "Well, we're not the ones causing them," he snorted in amusement, "So if you're seeing shit, it's 'cause you're going insane, nutjob," he told her with a mocking smile.

"I'm not..." she shook her head in disagreement, though her eyes deceived her. Deep inside she, too, believed she was going mad but didn't want to admit it out loud.

The man just shook his head in response and waved her off, "Whatever. I don't care what you think or believe, alrighty? Just keep your mouth shut or next time I won't be so fucking nice," he grumbled before stomping away, the door slamming shut after the two left the dark room.

Deciding not to waste any time, Kai appeared back in front of his ex-lover. The girl stared at him with tears in her eyes, afraid she was going completely mental in the basement with no escape. "It's gonna be okay, alright?" He looked straight into her watery eyes.

Carefully he reached for the chains, wrapping his arms around them. As soon as his skin made contact with the metal, he felt the magic coursing through it, making a smirk appear on his face.

He grabbed onto the metal box which held all four chains together and closed his eyes, his hands glowing a bright red as he began sucking the magic out of the metal chains. The chains began to loosen from around Astrid's wrists and ankles fairly quickly, putting the warlock at ease as he watched the blonde relax ever so slightly.

Though the pain began to disappear from Astrid's body, the confusion and overload of emotions caused her body to go limp, her eyes clenching shut as she drifted out of consciousness. At first, Kai panicked, afraid he somehow hurt her, but he quickly learned it was for the better.

Long, sharp spikes we embedded in her skin when the cuffs were located, causing gaping holes to appear in her flesh. With much struggle, Kai pulled the cuffs on her ankles apart, forcing them open before setting them to the side.

Blood began to gush out of the wounds which were previously blocked by the metal stakes. The injury was deep, which made Kai wince at the thought of how much pain she must've endured during the last months.

When a pained groan escaped her lips, Malachai got back to work, freeing her wrists from the same painful hold. Once the vampire was free from her restraints, he walked around her so that he faced her side.

Carefully, he positioned her head so that it was resting against his shoulder as he placed his arms underneath her body, slowly lifting her up. Throughout the whole operation, the girl remained asleep, not making a sound, which he was more than thankful for - he didn't want anyone to walk in while he was attempting to rescue her.

After placing a quick kiss against her forehead, he muttered a quiet spell, _"Post tenebras spero lucem."_ He whispered harshly as a ball of light appeared before him, finally allowing him to see the rest of the room.

The walls were mouldy and wet, the ground filthy and full of litter. The corner where Astrid was sat was covered in blood, which he could only guess was hers.

He was afraid to look at Astrid under the light, but when he did, he almost burst into tears. Her entire body was littered with deep scratches and cuts - some self-inflicted and others as a means of torture. Her nose was broken and her left eye swollen. Black bruises covered her body which seemed to be much paler than normal. And her usually long and wavy hair was flat and tangled, filled with dirt and blood from the ground she was forced to lay on.

A sudden movement of her arm forced him out of his trance, reminding him they weren't safe just yet. Witches could walk in the basement at any moment, so he had to find an exit, and he had to do it fast.

Thankfully, due to his new source of light, he easily found a different exit to the basement. A wooden door with a ripped off lock in the far corner of the basement. So, without much thought, he rushed to the escape exit pulled the door open, not paying the loud squeak much attention.

After glancing at the Mikaelson one last time, he ran. He ran as fast as he could through the parking lot and into his car. After placing her carefully in the backseat, he started the vehicle, temporarily stopping in his tracks when Kelsey left the building and looked straight at him.

Kai took in a deep breath and, instead of giving his friend an explanation for why he left, he drove away, leaving the redhead alone at the party.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!!!  
This chapter was meant to be published yesterday but I was really sick and couldn't edit it. So sorry for the late update!


	30. 27. You're Safe

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**YOU'RE SAFE**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
15th May 1993

 **A nervous** gasp left Astrid's lips when she awoke in an unfamiliar environment. The ground wasn't hard and cold, but rather soft and fluffy. She was warm - for the first time in months, and a pleasant smell of lemon lingered in the air.

Her eyes narrowed, slowly realising she was back in her bedroom in Portland. Believing this to be some kind of sick game from the witch's part, she groaned.

Astrid leaned on the bedside table, attempting to push herself up, but due to her lack of strength, she fell back down, accidentally knocking down a small box with jewellery inside it.

The box rattled before slamming against the floor. The loud bang caused a pounding pain to appear in her head, her hands shooting to cover her ears as a loud wince emitted from her throat.

A pair of footsteps rushed up the stairs, almost breaking down the door when they entered the room. Kai stopped in his tracks and simply watched the girl who was now sat up and looking out the window, observing nature's beauty; which she hasn't seen in almost a year.

"Astrid," he whispered and took light footsteps towards her, careful not to startle her upon sitting down beside her. The soft blankets were clutched in her hands, her thumbs caressing the soft material as if she was feeling it for the first time in her life.

The warlock didn't say anything, he sat beside her in silence whilst hoping she would move or at least say something. "Birds..." she whispered with a hint of a smile on her lips, "I missed them," her voice came out as hoarse, her hand clasping around her sore throat as soon as she spoke the words.

With a small inhale, Kai placed his hand atop the vampire's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "How are you feeling?" He asked her, his voice soft and gentle as he spoke.

All Astrid did was nod in reply, a small smile on her lips. Yet she didn't look at him, she just continued staring out the window as if she was in a trance. She just now realised how much she really missed the outside world. The chirps which usually annoyed her in the mornings were now something she utterly enjoyed, even looked forward to.

"Okay," Malachai nodded and took his hand away from her shoulder. "I-um, I tried to disinfect your wounds but some would need to be cleaned first, which I tried to do, but you kept wincing and I didn't want to hurt you," he explained to her, "So I'm gonna need you to take a bath first and then I'll clean up your wounds." Astrid nodded in return, "I'll run the water," he gently rubbed her shoulder and stood up, heading to the bathroom, which was located right by the bedroom.

Being left alone, Astrid got to look at her surroundings. Too afraid to look in Kai's eyes, she stuck to looking in one direction when he was around, certain she'd break down into tears if she locked eyes with him.

Though she knew she was back home, a part of her still believed it to be a sick trick from the witches. She feared this would all disappear in a blink of an eye and she'd be back in the cold, rotting basement.

When Kai made it back into the room, her attention went back to the window, not wanting to look anywhere near the man. His hand touching her shoulder was enough to make her stomach twist into a knot, making her feel like she was going to barf from the guilt of lying to him all those months prior.

"The water's hot... if you wanna get some fresh clothes and go wash yourself. All your clothes are still here," he let her know, "In case you ever came back," he added and approached the bed, "Can you stand up?"

With a weak nod, the Mikaelson pushed herself up. Yet, as soon as she stood up on her feet, a throb of pain travelled up her spine, making her legs give out. With a cry, she lurched forward and was close to slamming against the floor, but Kai caught her before she managed to hurt herself.

"I got you," he assured her with a small whisper, his right arm tightly slithering around her waist and her head was held against his chest. His cheek was leaning against the back of her head as he released a relieved sigh, "You're okay," he added before helping her stand up straight, but she fell forward again. "It's probably the wounds from the shackles," he exhaled softly before wrapping his left arm underneath her knees and picking her up in his arms.

Frightened by the drastic movement, Astrid clutched his shirt in her fist, hanging onto it as he took her to the bathroom. After setting her down on the toilet, he left the bathroom to retrieve a comfortable top and shorts for her to sleep in, leaving her alone for a few minutes.

Feeling useless and weak, Astrid let out an annoyed growl. Despite feeling incredible pain while making the smallest of movements, she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up her body before throwing it onto the tile floor.

Deep cuts and scratches littered her upper body, none even close to healing. The experience reminded her why she loved being a vampire - the freedom of never getting sick or seriously wounded was indescribable. As a human, she felt weak and useless and it brought her great sorrow to think that Kai saw her at her most vulnerable state. The anticipation of getting back to her normal self was great, which made her leg bop up and down with anxiety.

Despite being in incredible pain, a soft smile appeared on her lips at the thought of Kai saving her rather than leaving her in the basement. Deep inside she hoped a part of him still cared about her and that he hasn't completely moved on just yet.

When Kai walked back inside the bathroom, his brows knitted into a crease, "Does it hurt when you move?" He questioned, to which the girl replied with a small nod. "Alright, let me help."

"No," Astrid quickly shook her head, "No, really, it's okay," she assured him with a small smile, "I'll be okay," she added, careful not to strain her voice box, which was already starting to give out - making her voice come out as hoarse and squeaky.

Kai's brows furrowed as he took a small step back, "you sure?" He questioned seriously.

The blonde just nodded with the tiniest smile on her face. Taking that as the answer, Malachai walked out of the bathroom, "I'll make something to eat," he told her before closing the door and descending downstairs and into the kitchen.

As Astrid looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think how pathetic she looked. A thousand-year-old Original vampire beat up by an army of witches; she could already hear her father's mocking voice when he finds out what his bastard daughter has been through.

A quiet sob escaped her mouth as she continued looking at herself. One minute she was happy with someone she loved and the next she was tied up in a basement; she couldn't believe her life went so downhill and so fast.

While the tears continued to flow, she stripped, though her painful limbs made it far more difficult than it needed to be. It wasn't long before she let the warm bath water envelop her entire body, warming her up in a matter of seconds.

✣===✣===✣===✣

As Kai continued to prepare some hot chicken soup, he couldn't stop thinking about everything that has recently happened. His life came crashing down in a matter of seconds and he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Some part of him wanted to make up with the woman he once considered his best friend and lover. He wanted everything to go back to the way it once was. He wanted to be able to hold her again, to kiss her and make love to her.

But the other part of him told him to run. To run as fast as he could. The knowledge of how powerful and dangerous her family was, terrified him to the point he wished he never got mixed up in their family drama. He knew they were dangerous and capable of ending his life, along with many others, but the danger also drew him in.

Yet he knew he couldn't let the dangerous aspect of their lives blind him from seeing the soft and caring sides of the Mikaelsons. The way they cared for one another, always ready to forgive no matter how painful their sins were. He would never admit it but he envied the close bond the siblings shared. A bond so profound, he only shared it with one person before: Astrid.

This only made it so much harder for him. He loved her and he wasn't sure he'd ever stop loving her, but as the future leader of the Gemini Coven, he knew he shouldn't get tangled up in their business.

And then there was Kelsey Moore... the sweet girl from his classes, who seemed to have a thing for him. She had her life planned out and enjoyed his company. He liked her, but he wasn't sure what he felt for her. She was just a simple girl who stumbled into his messed up life.

The options were plaguing his life and the decision he'd have to make was the hardest one up to date. Would he choose his new life or the woman he fell in love with?

Disorganised footsteps approached him from behind, stopping a few metres away from him. Astrid was now scrubbed clean while in a thin shirt and pyjama shorts.

With a quiet exhale, the Siphoner turned around only to have his words caught in his throat. Her hair, which was previously long and curly, was not shoulder-length and straight, resting atop her shoulders. "Uh," he stammered, "What have you..."

Astrid swallowed thickly, her body stiffening at his reaction, "You don't like it..." she muttered to herself.

Kai shook his head, "No, I-"

"It was damaged beyond repair," she explained the sudden haircut, but Kai could see there was more to it when fear and sadness flashed in her eyes.

"You look great," he assured her with a smile as he poured some of the soup into a bowl before placing it onto the table, "Hope you like it," he told her.

Astrid nodded and was about to approach the table when the front door suddenly opened, slamming against the wall as erratic footsteps approached the kitchen. With a cardboard box under his arm, a dark-skinned man appeared before them.

"Ekon!" The blonde cheered quietly, her eyes sparkling at the sight of her friend.

The vampire approached the Original and placed the box in Kai's arms. While the Siphoner stood there confused, Ekon pulled Astrid into a gentle embrace, rubbing her back as they hugged. "God, I missed you," he confessed before pulling away, "Hi Kai."

"You two met, I see," Astrid pointed out after noticing Kai's lack of panic caused by the intruder.

Malachai nodded, "Yeah, a few months back," he explained, "Had a little talk. Nothing interesting," he told her, a smile gracing his features as he scratched the back of his head.

Ekon chuckled, "Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes. "Kai called me last night when he brought you in and I came as fast as I could. Don't worry about the witches, your little friend," he gestured at the Siphoner with a box in his hands, "put a cloaking spell on you - even our witches couldn't find you. And..." he reached for the box and opened it, "I brought you a snack," he handed her a blood bag, which Kai frowned at.

"A Positive," Astrid smiled brightly, "Thank God," she moaned as she bit into the blood bag, quickly draining it of the thick liquid.

Ekon chuckled as he watched his leader devour the bag of fresh blood, "Your favourite, right?" He raised his brow with a smug look on his face.

Astrid nodded, "After being fed O Negative once a week in a shot glass for almost a year, I'm fine with anything other than that monstrosity," she gagged at the thought of drinking the blood type again.

"O Negative?" Ekon sucked in a breath, "barbarians," he added with a scoff.

Kai's eyes travelled between Astrid and the member of the Filii Noctis, his brows knitting, "I'm taking it's not good?" He questioned.

"Disgusting," Ekon confirmed.

Astrid followed with a nod, "Like combining salt with iron and coffee grounds," she shuddered faintly, groaning at the reminder of the taste.

Kai scrunched you his nose in disgust, "Right. Well, how about you eat the soup while it's warm and then we'll all catch up, huh?" He offered.

Just as Ekon was about to comment and remind him that, as a vampire, Astrid did not need human food, the Original slapped the back of her hand against his stomach. "You're right," she told him with an appreciative smile, "Thank you, Mal," she added before approaching the table with the meal already on it.

✣===✣===✣===✣  
Thank you for reading!  
This chapter is quite boring so I'm sorry about that!


	31. 28. Kelsey

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**KELSEY**  
✣===✣===✣===✣  
19th May 1993

 **The rattling** of pots and pans sounded from the kitchen as they landed on the tile floor. Curses slipped past Kai's lips as the loud banging echoed throughout the entire house, making even him flinch.

As he bent down to clean up the mess he created, a pair of footsteps patted towards the kitchen, stopping at the threshold. "Are you alright?" Astrid questioned with a head tilt while rubbing her eyes, having been woken up by all the noise.

With four pans in his hands, he stood back up and placed them on the counter, a small smile on his face. "I'm fine," he assured her. With a warm look on his face, he approached the vampire who was leaning against the doorway, her eyes narrowly watching his movements.

Once he stopped in front of her, he placed his palms against her cheeks and inspected her wounds, which were beginning to close up. The bruises were no longer black and blue, but rather yellow, almost disappearing from her skin. The deep wounds which once decorated her skin were beginning to fade as her strength, magic and super senses slowly started returning to her body.

While he was inspecting her, all Astrid could focus on was his eyes, which were much softer than usual. Well, that and his lips, which he was biting on in concentration.

"Sorry for waking you," he suddenly spoke, making her focus on his eyes again. "I was honestly expecting you to sleep in again. Not that I blame you for sleeping so much," he smiled, "Gotta get through the healing process somehow, right?"

Astrid nodded faintly with a small smile on her face, "Yeah," she agreed. "How's uni? You want to be-"

"A vet, yeah," he cut her off, "Humans suck, you know. They lie, betray and discriminate, but animals don't. They don't care who you are and what fucked up things you've done in your life," he shrugged, "So I figured better to be a vet than a nurse or a - a doctor," he explained his decision.

The vampire nodded in understanding, "You're right," she agreed. "I'm sure you'll be a fantastic vet, Mal," she spoke sincerely, making sure he knew she believed in him.

The Siphoner nodded, "Thanks." Silence slowly took over, making them both stand in front of each other in awkward silence, neither enjoying it.

Looking down at the floor, Astrid focused on his shoes, not knowing what to do in the situation. Their proximity made her heart beat fast in her chest, but she didn't know what she should do. She was tempted to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless, but their relationship was too unstable for that to happen anytime soon.

"I read your journals," Kai's words caught her off guard, making her eyebrows crease in both surprise and confusion.

She licked her lips and scratched her cheek, "They're written in old Norse," she pointed out quickly.

"Yeah," Kai chuckled, "I tried to read them at least. I started learning the language, but it's way more difficult than I expected. I- I wanted to find out more about you. About your life before and after you were turned. Hell, I don't even know _how_ you were turned," he sighed out. "Shit, I've got to go," he groaned.

"Mal," Astrid's soft voice stopped him from walking away. "When you come back, I'll answer all your questions," she promised him, "No matter how personal - I'll tell you everything."

A smile tugged in Kai's lips and his eyes brightened at the news, "Thank you," he nodded. "I'm going home... do you want to come with me? Joey and Jo kinda missed you," he told her with a small shrug.

Though the knowledge that at least one of his siblings missed her made a smile tug on her pink lips, she shook her head. "No, Uhm, maybe another time?" She suggested.

With a smile, Kai nodded, "Okay," he agreed and, not thinking much about his actions, he leaned down to place a peck on her cheek before rushing out of the house.

Only once he was out of the building, did he realise what he had done. He stopped in his tracks in shock, his eyes widened as he cursed under his breath. Meanwhile, Astrid was in the kitchen with her palm pressed against the place where his lips made contact with her soft skin.

✣===✣===✣===✣

"Have you found her yet?" Astrid spoke into the phone, which she held using her shoulder as she continued to write in her journal.

A hum sounded from the other side of the telephone, "Yeah," Conrad, the co-leader of the Filii Noctis, replied.

"We're on their tail," Ekon added, cutting the Spanish boy off, "We'll give you a call when we finally catch them," he quickly added.

Astrid nodded with a smirk, "Where are you?" She questioned curiously, her eyebrows creasing as she slid the fountain pen against the paper.

"Portland, still," Adrian replied, "Turns out your sudden disappearance startled them. They panicked, took their stuff and moved to their other hideout. Thankfully, because they were in such a hurry, their wards came down ever so slightly so our witch managed to track them. Meaning, we know exactly where they are," he told her proudly, a smile taking over his lips.

The vampire frowned, "And they stayed in Portland? I believed they were at least more clever than that," she mocked with a laugh.

"Actually," Ekon spoke up, "It was pretty genius if you ask me. Everyone expected them to move half-way across the world, but they stayed in the same city. It threw us off," he explained.

"You've got a point..." Astrid hummed, her head snapping to the side when a knock sounded from the front door, "Have you found out anything else?" She questioned upon standing up and walking towards the entrance of the building.

"Not really," Adrian shrugged.

As Astrid opened the door, a redheaded girl smiled, though a confused look appeared on her face when she noticed it wasn't Kai who opened the door. "Ekon, Adrian, I'll call you back later... oh, and leave Aina to me when you find her," she added before ending the call and placing the phone on a semicircle table near her.

Kelsey continued to stare at Astrid, seemingly at a loss for words. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape as she tried to find the words she was searching for.

The Mikaelson puckered her lips and shrugged, "Yes?" She spoke, "Are you lost, love?"

"No, Uhm," Kelsey shook her head and cleared her throat, "Sorry. I'm Kelsey Moore - Kai's girlfriend," she held out her hand hesitantly.

It was Astrid's turn to choke on her words, "Oh," she let out a small gasp. "Sorry, he hasn't mentioned you," she let the girl know and shook her hand, "I'm Astrid Mikaelson."

"The ex?" Kelsey quizzed softly, her eyes squinting, "The one who left?"

"Ouch," The vampire scrunched up her nose in offence, "I was hoping I'd be remembered for something much more... positive. Like, that one night - in the bedroom, when I-"

"I don't need to hear the rest," protested the girl before letting out a deep sigh, "Is Kai here?"

Astrid shook her head, "No, sorry, he went home about two hours ago," she let her know, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if his _girlfriend_ visited him," she raised her brows with a small smile.

Kelsey shook her head, "No, last time I met his family, they all glared at me - especially Joey. Like, I didn't do anything and they all just hate me for no reason," she huffed whilst crossing her arms over her chest.

The vampire frowned, "Alright, first of all, why are you confiding in me? I really could not care any less about your problems," she let her know, "And second of all... Joey? He's the sweetest boy I've ever met," she rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys from the small table.

She then left the house and locked the door behind her before walking over towards the car. Upon opening the car door, she locked eyes with Kelsey, who was staring at the blonde dumbfounded.

"What are you waiting for?" Huffed the Mikaelson, "Get in the bloody car," she added before getting inside.

Not too long after, Kelsey joined her, sliding onto the seat beside her. The start of the ride was awkward, silence enveloping the two. It seemed to be much more awkward for Kelsey, who felt unsure and unsafe around Astrid. The bruises on the blonde's face didn't help ease her nerves.

"So," Astrid exhaled sharply, "How did you meet Mal?" She questioned curiously.

Kelsey hummed, "In class," she replied, "I sat beside him and we kind of just... hit it off," she smirked smugly. "Oh and he doesn't like being called 'Mal'. Told me so the first time we met. Surprising you don't know that," she shrugged.

Astrid just rolled her eyes in reply, "Cute," she simply commented.

Kelsey nodded, agreeing with the statement as a smile graced her lips, "What about you?" She asked.

"He helped me move in," Astrid told her, "Then he would not leave me alone. He would come over uninvited and talk about everything... his family, his day... absolutely anything. It was rather annoying at first but I quickly grew fond of him and his antics," her voice was soft as she spoke, which Kelsey quickly caught on to.

Not wanting to make the situation even more awkward than it already was, Kelsey decided to stare out the window and observe the nature which flew past her. Astrid took frequent glances at the human, wondering if she made Kai happy, or even happier than Astrid ever could. Day by day she was more certain she had to leave, to make life easier and simpler for him... but she wasn't sure she'd have the strength to do so.

✣===✣===✣===✣

With a small inhale, Astrid knocked on the door of the Parker household, Kelsey right by her side. The redhead was rubbing her hands together nervously, her foot tapping at an erratic pace as she waited for the front door to open.

Only a few seconds had passed before the door was pulled open from the inside by a, now sixteen-year-old, Joey. A smile immediately took over his features as he threw his arms around Astrid, pulling her in for a hug. The Mikaelsonwith just as much happiness, though slight surprised when his form towered over her.

"Someone's tall," she pointed out after pulling away from the embrace.

Joey snorted, "Someone's short," he taunted before moving out of the way to let the girl in, who Kelsey followed closely behind. "What happened to your... face," he gestured at the yellow bruises which covered every inch of her skin.

Astrid sucked in a breath before biting on the inside of her cheek, "Angry ex," she lied while taking off her shoes.

"Ouch," Joey groaned before raising his voice, "Kai get down here!"

"Astrid?" A female voice called from the living room and, before Astrid even realised what was happening, another set of arms wrapped around her - and another - and another. Josette, Adam and Danielle all embraced her, while Kelsey stood at the sidelines and watched with a heavy frown. "God, what happened to you?" Questioned Jo as she pulled away, but the younger siblings continued hugging her tightly.

"Angry ex," Joey yelled from the kitchen, "You still drink tea the same, right?"

"Yes, thank you!" Replied the Mikaelson before looking back at Kelsey, who stood awkwardly in the corner of the corridor, "Would you like anything?" She asked as the two younger children pulled away from her.

"Water," she simply said while following Astrid into the living room.

As the redhead sat down, Astrid remained standing up, just as Kai walked down the stairs and noticed the hybrid tapping her foot near him, "Astrid?" He called.

Having him call her by her first name for a few days straight was strange, to say the least. She definitely missed the pet names he gave her, but she wouldn't force it upon him... no matter how much she missed them - especially since she knew how uncomfortable the situation must be for him.

"Mal," Astrid smiled back and glanced at Kelsey, who was more than surprised when the Siphoner didn't say a thing about the nickname.

Kai smiled at the blonde, "I thought you didn't want to come over?" He reminded her of her earlier answer.

"What?" Joey yelled from the kitchen.

Astrid clicked her tongue, "It's nothing personal, Joey," she shouted back. "Your girlfriend came over to see you, but you weren't there so I thought I'd give her a lift," she patted Kai's shoulder as she breathed out a laugh.

"I'm offended!" Joey yelled back at the vampire, though his voice sounded amused rather than offended.

Malachai knitted his brows in confusion, "Girlfriend?" He questioned.

Astrid simply gestured at Kelsey who was sat on the couch. She awkwardly raised her hand to wave at the warlock, who sent her a tight-lipped smile in return.

The Mikaelson laughed, "That's not what she said. Anyway, it's none of my business, so, I'll go annoy your brother while you two figure it out," she winked with a chuckle before walking out of the living room and heading to the kitchen.

Kai watched her retreating figure closely, a small laugh leaving his lips when she entered the kitchen and immediately began jokingly arguing with his younger brother Joey.

"She's close with your siblings, huh?" The human decided to speak up as she stood up and took small steps towards Kai.

The siphoner nodded and leaned against the wall, "Yeah," he confirmed. "Look, Kelsey, I don't know if I led you on by accident, but we were never together," he confronted her.

The girl cleared her throat in embarrassment, "We kissed at the party," she pointed out, her eyes glossing over slightly, which made Kai take a step back in fear that she'd burst into tears at the news.

"You kissed me," Kai corrected her, "I never kissed you back," he paused for a few seconds as he licked his lips, "It's not that I don't like you... I'm just not ready, okay?" he attempted to ease the situation.

Kelsey nodded in understanding, though a flash of pain appeared on her face and her eyes remained tearful, "Right. Are you and Astrid..."

Malachai shook his head instantly, "No," he answered, just as a loud bang echoed from the kitchen, "What the hell are you doing?" Kai yelled, starling the human before him. Kelsey took a step back the warlock began moving, "dad's gonna kill me," he muttered under his breath, walking away from Kelsey and leaving her alone in the empty living room.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!!


	32. 29. An Unwritten Tale

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**AN UNWRITTEN TALE**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
21st May 1993

 **Deafening creaking** reached Astrid's sensitive ears and she rounded the corner of a newly bought mansion situated at the border of Portland. Both Ekon and Conrad travelled by her sides, the latter holding a crowbar in his right hand.

"When did you find her?" Questioned the vampire, her eyebrow raising as she looked up at the co-leader of the Filii Noctis.

Conrad sighed out, "A few hours ago. We wanted to interrogate her first and find out where the rest of her little gang is. Unfortunately, the bitch has a high pain tolerance and wouldn't squeak out the tiniest bit of information," he spat in annoyance, his eyes rolling as he spoke.

Astrid nodded, "Did you, by chance, manage to find her girlfriend?" She asked.

Ekon nodded in response, "Yeah but she wouldn't say a word either," he revealed with a defeated exhale, his brows furrowing.

Astrid shook her head in mock disappointment and let a laugh emit from her throat, "You two need to start using your brains," she taunted them with a smirk as she stopped by a door, behind which Aina was chained up. "Bring her girlfriend in," she quickly added before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

In the corner of the room was Aina, chained up to the walls which surrounded her. Her back was facing the door as she swung back and forth, quiet whimpers getting past her pale lips.

The Mikaelson smirked sadistically, "Hello, Aina. Lovely seeing you again... truly," she spoke sarcastically and grabbed a chair which rested by the door.

The blonde dragged the chair towards the witch and pulled her up by her collar before sitting her down on the wooden chair. Tears soaked Aina's cheeks and snot fell onto her lips as she whimpered.

As the door opened and Valerie was sat down on a chair opposite Aina, Astrid chuckled, "You are going to tell me where the rest of your coven is - all of them," she told her.

Aina laughed in the Mikaelson's face, "Go fuck yourself," she shook her head and pulled on her restraints.

"It would be in your best interest if..." Astrid walked over to Valerie and gathered her hair in her hands, gently pulling it to the side, "... you cooperated."

Astrid looked over at Ekon, who stood in the corner of the room with Conrad, standing behind a table with many different tools on it. With a grin, the vampire picked up an ice pick and plunged it in Valerie's thigh, making her scream out in pain.

Aina's eyes clenched shut as she looked down at the floor, not wanting to face her lover, who was currently getting tortured right in front of her. Yet that didn't stop her from hearing her screeching of pain.

Astrid continued plunging knives, daggers and other blades into her flesh, blood splattering on her skin and clothes. Her crying only got louder and louder, her screaming making even Ekon flinch and look away from the slaughter.

"Okay!" Aina cried out, "I-I'll tell you, just please..." she sobbed, "Stop hurting her."

Ekon and Conrad shared a surprised look, not expecting the witch to give up anytime soon, but she pleasantly surprised them. "Speak, then." Ordered Astrid.

Aina took in a shaky breath, tears continuing to flow down her red cheeks, "There are three covens left. One in De Haan, Belgium. Another in Rostov, Russia and St Andrews in Canada," she answered nervously.

"Why so spread out?" Questioned Ekon.

"They - they fled after you escaped," she quickly answered, gesturing at the Mikaelson.

With a thankful smile, Astrid moved behind Valerie and placed her hands on either side of her face. "Thank you for your cooperation," winked the Original before pulling on the woman's head, separating it from her body.

Aina let out a loud scream as blood gushed everywhere around Valerie, quickly covering Astrid in blood, but she didn't care. "You promised!" Yelled out Aina.

"Revenge sure is sweet," Astrid shrugged maniacally. Just then, a telephone began to ring.

The room went quiet, the only sounds made being Aina's whimpers as Conrad answered the call. After a couple of 'yes's and a 'sure', he handed the phone to Astrid.

The Mikaelson pressed the black machine against her ear, "Yes?" She spoke and grabbed a knife from the table before approaching Aina, who continued bawling her eyes out.

"Astrid," Niklaus' voice spoke from the other side.

A smile made it's way onto Astrid's face as she drew the blade of the knife against Aina's skin, making the witch whimper in fright. "Klaus," she whispered, "Where are you?"

"A small, quiet town at the border of Italy," he replied. "Elijah is searching for news on our little-"

"De Haan, Belgium. Rostov, Russia and St Andrews Canada - that's where they all are, brother. No need to search further," she answered seriously.

Niklaus let out a sigh, "How are you feeling?" He questioned.

The woman waved the question off as she prickled Aina's skin with the knife, "let's catch up next week... in Belgium." She suggested.

"You'll be joining us?" Spoke Klaus in surprise.

Astrid just hummed in confirmation, "I'll see you then, brother. I love you." She finished before ending the call. She looked over at the two members of the Filii Noctis behind her, "Do you still need her?" She quizzed seriously.

They both shared a look before shaking their heads, "No. have your fun with her," they told the Original before leaving the room.

Astrid leered at the witch and grabbed the hair on the back of her head before pulling it back, "Have fun in hell," she commented before the sharp blade slit the skin of Aina's neck, making her gargle on her blood.

✣===✣===✣===✣

With blood splattered on her clothes and face, Astrid entered her home. It was already dark outside, the moon shining brightly high up in the sky with stars surrounding it.

What she didn't expect was Kai to be there... standing at the threshold of the kitchen with his arms crossed. His blue eyes widened when he noticed the state Astrid was in and he rushed towards her, cupping her cheeks in his hands and searched for any fresh wounds, "Jesus," he spoke in concern, "Are you hurt?" He immediately questioned.

Astrid gently pushed his arms off of her and slipped out of her shoes, "The blood isn't mine," she commented and made her way to the living room to pour some bourbon into a glass.

"Did..." he choked on his words, "Did you kill someone?"

Astrid nodded, "Just the bitch who kidnapped and tortured me," she shrugged, "From my experience murder is justifiable at times," she let him know before stripping from her blood-soaked clothes and slipping into a loose dress which laid on the couch.

A groan left her lips as she sat down, continuing to sip on the alcoholic drink as Kai sat beside her. His foot bounced up and down, making her glance at him in question.

"Talking about your experiences..." Kai began, "You promised to tell me about your past," he reminded her.

With a small nod, Astrid turned her body to face the man, who was watching her closely, though the blood in her hair definitely distracted him. "Alright," Astrid spoke and poured some more bourbon into her glass, "Where would you like me to start?" She asked with a small smile.

"From the beginning," Kai spoke.

"Sure," she cleared her throat. "Well, one could say my father, Mikael, was a landowner in Europe, but the truth is, he was a Viking who stole people's land. My mother and he had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland-"

"Sorry," Kai interrupted her, "When was this?" He raised his brow.

Astrid breathed out a humourless laugh, "Tenth Century," she answered, making his eyes widen at the news. "They lost a child to the plague; my oldest sister Freya. They wanted to escape from the horrors of the world and protect their future family from the same fate that my sister faced."

"Didn't you say you were born in Virginia?" He questioned seriously, to which Astrid nodded in confirmation, "How did you end up there?"

"Well, America had not been discovered until centuries later... by humans at least," she winked with a smirk as Kai absorbed the information thrown at him. "My mother knew a witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

Kai's eyebrows perked, "Werewolves..." he stated lowly.

The Mikaelson nodded, "Yes. Though, to us, they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over twenty years, during which time my family had more children," she explained slowly, making sure not to dump too much information on the warlock. "It wasn't all fun and games, however. Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night, and by morning, we'd return home."

Malachai nodded in understanding, "Sounds like a pain," he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

Astrid laughed in response, "It was." She admitted, "One unfortunate full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts... which was forbidden. Henrik paid the price." Her voice wavered, which quickly caught the warlock's attention.

Comfortingly, Kai placed his hand on Astrid's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

The vampire nodded, "Yes, thank you," she assured him before returning to the story, "That was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours. And one of the last moments my family had together as humans."

"Bunny..." Kai's soft voice reached her ears, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to..." he let her know, not wanting to push too hard.

"No-no," Astrid waved him off, "You deserve to know," she swallowed thickly, "One night, my mother and Mikael begged Ayana to give us the ability to protect ourselves... to make us stronger and faster than any other creature on the planet, but she refused, certain it was the beginning of a new plague... she wasn't too far off," she snorted.

Malachai leaned back on the sofa, "So it was for protection, not a curse. My dad always told me vampires originated from a family of monsters whom the witches cursed as a form of punishment."

With a small laugh, Astrid shook her head, "He could not have been more wrong," she let him know, "My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive, but Mikael was too proud to flee from the danger. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses. Everything had to be heightened." Astrid took a brief pause, "So when Ayana turned her back on our family, my mother, the Original Witch, was the one who had to complete the spell."

Kai scrunched up his nose, "Ayana's a bitch," he joked, which made Astrid smile.

"She was..." she admitted, remembering all the unpleasant encounters she had with the woman. "My mother did not turn," Astrid revealed. "To turn us, she called upon the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That very night, Mikael offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"Ouch..." Malachai commented, "What a dick!"

The blonde just nodded in response, "Yeah... he wasn't delicate about it either. When we awoke, we learned that we had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences," she quickly revealed, "The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness; neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion... and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground."

Kai then spoke up, cutting the vampire off as she was about to continue the story, "What about sunlight? It burns vampires. Does it not burn Originals?" He questioned curiously.

"It does," Astrid explained, "It kept my siblings indoors for weeks... except for me. We weren't sure why at first, but then, somehow, my magic resurfaced. It was then that we all learned I was both an immortal as well as a witch, which should not even be possible." She sighed heavily, "It gave my brother Kol hope... that he, too, could get his magic back. But he didn't. He hadn't spoken or even looked at me for months after we figured his magic would never return."

"Why did you get yours back?" Kai tilted his head in curiosity.

Astrid cleared her throat, "As a human, my magic was severely weak. I couldn't cast the easiest of spells without hurting myself in the process. But the vampirism strengthened my magic and brought it back. Kol was a powerful warlock when he was human. I wish he was the one who got his powers back, but fate can be cruel at times." She explained. "Yet the darkest consequence wasn't the sunlight, vervain or the white oak. It was something my parents had never anticipated..."

"The hunger..." Kai finished the sentence for her.

"Yes," Astrid confirmed. "Blood has made us reborn, and it was the blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... not at first, at least. And with that, the predatory species was born." She took a small break to refill her now empty glass.

"But you're also a werewolf, right?" Malachai spoke, his eyes watching her every move.

The vampire nodded, "Yes. Since we could not control our bloodlust, our village quickly became a slaughter ground. And by the next full moon, Klaus and I learned that we were the beasts we had once feared - we were not children of Mikael, but of a werewolf named Ansel... a man from a neighbouring village. After finding out about my mother's indiscretion, Mikael forced her to curse Klaus and me so that we could never be our true selves."

Kai scoffed, "But it wasn't your fault..." he pointed out.

"When we turned, everything became heightened... including our father's pride. Yet the anger my brother felt was much stronger than Mikael's. Feeling betrayed by our mother, Klaus sneaked into our hut, not realising I had followed closely behind. While Mikael was out, slaughtering our real father, Klaus was busy ripping my mother's heart out of her chest... while I watched and did nothing. A part of me even wanted to see her suffer... to suffer for making my life a living hell," her voice got lower and the hold on her glass of bourbon tightened, making the glass explode in her hand.

Kai backed away slightly, eyes wide in fright and surprise, "Are you okay?" He asked and grabbed her hand, quickly starting to pull out all the shards of glass that were embedded in her skin.

"We blamed it on Mikael and watched as our siblings turned on him," she smirked at the memory. "We promised to never leave each other's sides and then we fled... with our father close on our trail and adamant about murdering all of us - especially me and Klaus."

Kai hummed lowly, "When you told me you were cursed to never have children... is it actually because of your vampirism?" he quizzed, his blue eyes glancing at her face from time to time.

With a small, almost invisible scowl, the woman shook her head, "No," she answered. "Since I am half-witch, I should be able to procreate, which the witches did not like. They deemed me too big of an abomination and put a spell on me which assured I would never be able to have children. At first, I was furious and miserable after learning about the curse, yet as time went on, I realised I do not want children... I would never be fit to be a mother. My family has too many enemies and too many unresolved issues - I wouldn't want to bring a child into my death-filled life." 

Malachai opened his mouth, eager to tell her how wrong she is and how she would make a fantastic mother. But, instead, he set on staying silent on the topic, "You once said Kol was in a coma... how does that work?" He interrogated.

"In the twelfth century, my sister fell for a vampire hunter... who possessed a magical dagger which, when covered in the ash of the white oak, was capable of putting an original to eternal sleep. It did not work on Klaus and me for we are not just vampires... but it does work on our siblings. Over many centuries, when our siblings went against Klaus' wishes, he'd dagger them to regain his control," her voice wavered at the reminder that Kol was still daggered and in his coffin, along with Finn. "'My eldest brother, Finn, has been asleep for nine hundred years. Kol has been daggered since 1914 and Rebekah since the 1920s," she let him know.

As Kai pulled out the last piece of glass, he opened his mouth to speak, "Why didn't you tell me? I get why not at first but later on... when you told me you loved me. I thought that came with trust," he stated, his eyes narrowed as he watched her.

"I did love you - I still do," her voice cracked as her eyes glossed over. "It wasn't because I didn't trust you, Mal. It was because when, in the past, I told people who and what I truly am... they either left without a word or attempted to kill me. There was not a single time when someone stayed after learning of all the horrors I've committed," she explained, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Kai could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke. So, despite still feeling betrayed, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not like that, bunny... and you know it," he spoke. "If you forgot, I'm seen as an abomination, too... so I wouldn't leave just because you've killed a few people... to protect the ones you love nonetheless."

Astrid's brows furrowed. Not once had she told him the reason for why she murdered in the past, "What?" She murmured.

"Ekon told me how he was turned," he explained, "And, not to brag, but my old Norse has been getting really good so I read quite a lot of your journal," he chuckled.

Astrid breathed out a weak laugh as she pulled away from his warm hold. Her expression suddenly turned serious as she looked at the warlock, "What happened to your mother?" She asked, "When I mentioned her on Wednesday, Joey turned sour..." she pointed out.

"Oh..." Malachai swallowed, "She died...Cancer's a bitch." he quickly answered her question, not too eager to speak about his dead mother.

"I'm so sorry-"

Astrid was cut off by the warlock, "It's fine. Honestly, she acted like a saint when you were around but she was just like my dad. She was an abusive bitch and, honestly, I'm glad she's gone..." she spoke seriously, no emotion in his tone of voice whatsoever. Astrid understood how he felt and could never judge him for thinking in such a way, especially since she's committed much worse sins than wishing for someone's death.

Sensing an awkward silence which set upon them, Kai grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "Uhm," Astrid hummed, wanting to say something, but knew it would be better to change the subject instead, "I'm going to take a shower... to get rid of the blood."

Kai simply nodded, "Okay," he smiled and watched as the blonde left the room. That's when Kai realised something very important... the hurt from being lied to was slowly starting to fade. He finally understood why she's done what she's done and wanted one thing and one thing only; her. He wanted to get her back and he wouldn't rest until their relationship was fixed.

✣===✣===✣===✣  
Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!!

I hope this chapter wasn't too long!


	33. 30. Where's My Epic Background Music?

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**WHERE'S MY EPIC BACKGROUND MUSIC?**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
22nd May 1993

 **Kai hummed** quietly as he opened the oven door, checking on the chicken which was roasting inside. The hot air fanned over his face and the aroma of the meat made a smile grace his features.

After closing the oven, Kai wiped his greasy hands on his apron and immediately went to check on the vegetables and sauce which were cooking on the pans. He smiled excitedly, his feet bopping up and down as he sang along with the music from the radio.

His body danced along to the music as he set the salads and sauces on the table in different bowls and dishes. Then, with an excited smile on his face, he took the roasted chicken out of the oven and placed it into a white, ceramic food warmer dish, to make sure the heat from the meat did not escape.

With a small hum, he approached the telephone and dialled Astrid's home number. After a few seconds of waiting, he decided to leave a message instead, "Hey, Uhm... you were meant to be here, like, ten minutes ago. Is everything okay? If not then... call back." He whispered the last part, sincerely hoping she would arrive in a couple of minutes.

After much hours of thinking, Kai has finally decided to fix his relationship with Astrid. He wanted her back in his life. He wanted to be with her again, to love her like he's loved her before. He needed her love and support and he was willing to do anything to get her back.

After staying put for a couple more minutes, he gave up on waiting. Worried that something might have happened to her, the warlock rushed out of the house and jumped on his bike, racing to Astrid's home as fast as he possibly could.

It was only five pm, so the sun was shining brightly and the streets were packed with people. He struggled to dodge everyone in his way, getting shouted at by multiple different people, whom he almost run over.

Not too long after, he finally made it to her household. His eyebrows creased deeply upon noticing her car was not in the driveway, which made panic appear in his blue eyes.

He let his bicycle fall to the ground as he unlocked the door and rushed inside. The emptiness of the house caused a certain uneasiness to appear at the pit of his stomach. The sweet scent of lemon did nothing to ease his nerves as he searched the house for the blonde, "Astrid!" He yelled out.

Many different thoughts plagued his mind; was she hurt? Did someone kidnap her yet again? Or did she simply go out to clear her mind?

The last option didn't seem plausible, however, as all her books, clothes and perfumes seemed to have disappeared.

Kai swallowed thickly as his eyes glossed over, already expecting the worst as he shuffled to the living room. He rarely cried, no matter how hurt he was - he always managed to contain his tears and control his emotions, but not now.

Whenever it came to Astrid, his emotions were out of control. Maybe it was because he felt safe around her, knowing she wouldn't judge him, but rather support him - he just knew he could be himself around her.

As a tear rolled down his cheek, he plopped down on the couch, his eyes quickly landing on the envelope which was set on the glass table before him.

Hesitantly, he reached for the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, along with a necklace he had once given the Mikaelson. As soon as he started reading the long, heartfelt letter, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙈𝙖𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙞,  
𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙚𝙧𝙩𝙖𝙞𝙣. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚, 𝙢𝙮 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙙𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚. 𝘿𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙮 𝙘𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙙, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙡𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙮 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨. 𝙉𝙤𝙩 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙢𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛-𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙮𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙄 𝙖𝙢. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙨𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧.

𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙗𝙚𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙚 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙘𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙣𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙚. 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙠𝙚, 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙢𝙮 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨, 𝙞𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙩; 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙬𝙖𝙨, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚, 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚. 𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙤𝙗𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙡𝙮, 𝙙𝙚𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙪𝙡𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙞𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮, 𝙈𝙖𝙡, 𝙨𝙤 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙛𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨... 𝘼𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧.

𝙄𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙, 𝙄 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙨 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙚𝙙 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚. 𝙐𝙣𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙪𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮, 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙣 𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮. 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝, 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧. 𝘼𝙨 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖𝙨 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚, 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙩; 𝙬𝙚 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚. 𝙄 𝙙𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙪𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚, 𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝... 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩.

𝙈𝙖𝙡, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙮𝙚𝙩, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙚𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙉𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨, 𝙣𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙨... 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙨𝙨.

𝙈𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙝 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙥𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙛. 𝙈𝙖𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙞, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙤 𝙙𝙤𝙪𝙗𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡.

𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙗𝙮𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙗𝙮𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙪𝙗𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧, 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨, 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪. 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙨𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙧𝙪𝙚𝙡 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙩𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙥𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣, 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙙𝙤 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙮𝙚𝙩.

𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙖 𝙜𝙡𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙚, 𝙈𝙖𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙞 𝙋𝙖𝙧𝙠𝙚𝙧. 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨.

𝙐𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙣𝙚𝙭𝙩 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚, 𝘼𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙙 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙚𝙡𝙨𝙤𝙣.

His voice cracked as he read the last sentences of the letter, his cheeks now soaked in salty tears. His eyes were now red and stinging, not only from the loss of tears but from the internal pain he was currently feeling. The love of his life had left... voluntarily this time and that hurt him more than anything ever before.

With a sharp exhale, he folded the letter, placed it his jacket pocket and grabbed the necklace from the table. He ran out of the house and grabbed his bike, stopping when he noticed an older couple sitting in the garden of their neighbouring home.

"Hi, Uhm," he cleared his throat and approached the fence, "I'm looking for the girl who lives here... have you seen her drive away?" He questioned seriously.

The older man nodded, "Yes, she left about two minutes before you arrived," he answered sweetly, "She drove that way," he quickly added and pointed to his right, where the road was fairly straight, having a very small amount of turns, which would only help him with his search.

With a small nod, Kai jumped back on his bike and drove away, picking up his pace more and more by the second. His hands tightened on his bike, his feet paddling faster and faster as his eyes searched for her car which, by far, he hasn't seen.

"Come on," he disgruntled in annoyance, his eyes narrowing and jaw clenched tightly. A sudden pang hit him as he felt some of his magic leave his body. Confused, he looked around to make sure he didn't accidentally set his surroundings on fire... but he saw nothing.

Choosing to ignore his confusion, his pedalling picked up the pace again, racing down the streets as fast as he possibly could.

Just as he was about to give up, momentarily stopping to catch his breath as hot sweat ran down his cheeks, he heard a familiar voice curse from nearby him. His eyes widened as he looked upon her silhouette, which walked towards the front of the car and opened the front, searching for a reason why her car suddenly stopped.

Kai let his bike fall to the ground as he approached the vehicle, breathing heavily as he stopped by the side of it, "Astrid," he whispered, successfully gaining her attention.

Surprised, Astrid looked up at the boy who followed her on his bike. "Mal," she let out a sigh and walked over towards him, her eyes locking with his.

She leaned against the car, arms crossing over her chest as she looked up at Malachai, staring straight into his eyes. "Why?" The man questioned.

Astrid cleared her throat, struggling to keep her tears at bay. She hoped to leave the city without having to face him again but, clearly, luck was not on her side. "Did you not read the letter?" She replied, her voice monotone as she attempted to control her emotions, not wanting to break down right in front of him.

"I did," Kai mumbled, "But, I don't think you get it," he pointed out. "I don't _want_ you to leave - I need you here in Portland, with me. And I get it, okay, you think you're a bad influence and that you'll somehow destroy my future by putting me in danger by just being with me," he panted.

"Because it's the truth, Mal," she whispered, "I am putting you in danger by just being with you. I-I would never forgive myself if I let anything ever happen to you. I just can't risk it," she explained, her voice cracking as she spoke to him. "And I, myself, am dangerous. I've murdered countless people in cold blood - children, women, men... I didn't care who's life it was that I took. I have a short temper, remember? What if, one day, you get on my nerves and I explode? What if I hurt you, Mal? It's not just my enemies who are the danger... _I_ am the danger. You're safer without me," she whispered and attempted to walk away, but Kai's hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Can I talk now?" He asked, to which she nodded weakly. "I think it's time you understand _I love you_ ," he spat. "I don't care who or what you are, Astrid. I don't care how many people you've hurt or killed. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to let you go... not again. You think I helped you love yourself? Honey, you helped me believe I wasn't made to just die for Jo - so that she'd be the leader of our coven. You accepted and supported me... which is something I've never had in my life. My family hates me and always made me feel like an abomination, but you... you made me realise I can be my own person and that my... mutation... doesn't mean anything. You helped me believe I can still be a great warlock despite my condition. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Astrid," he told her, his words softening with every word, his voice wavering and tears glossed over his azure eyes. "Please... I just need you to give us another chance."

Slowly and gently, his left hand reached for her cheek, which she nuzzled into as she finally let herself cry. His other hand reached for her palm, where he placed the necklace she had left in the envelope.

"I need you Astrid... because I love you." He added quickly. "I can't live without you, bunny. Don't leave me again I-"

He was cut off by her lips, which softly pressed against his chapped ones. "I love you, too," she whispered into the soft kiss, her eyelids remaining closed as her palms cupped his rosy and wet cheeks.

Malachai sniffled before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for her another kiss. This time, the kiss was deeper as he poured all his emotions into it. Astrid could feel the love radiating off of him, warming her up inside as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closed than before.

With their bodies pressed against each other, Kai pushed her against the car and tilted his head, deepening the already steamy kiss. "I love you," he repeated his earlier, "I love you so much."

When Kai placed his forehead against Astrid's shoulder, she tangled her fingers into his hair, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Mal. It was never my intention... I thought I was protecting you," she explained, which was true. She would never, intentionally, hurt him - she only did what she believed was right.

The sincerity in her voice made his eyes soften when he pulled away from her and cupped her face. "I know," he assured her before smiling, "Now, I charged down here like a hero... so where's my epic background music?" He questioned with a raised brow, attempting to make light of the situation.

An amused laugh escaped Astrid's lips as she shook her head, "I'll compose a piece just for you, love," Astrid whispered softly, her fingers wiping the tears off her cheek.

Kai chuckled while caressing her skin with his thumb, "Let's go home, huh?" He suggested, "But my home 'cause I've still got all that food on the table," he told her with a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

With a nod, Astrid gestured at the car, "I would but this bloody car doesn't seem to-"

Out of nowhere, the car's engine revved and Kai felt his magic leave his body yet again. "Uh," he hummed, "I think the car was my fault..." he confessed, "I really didn't want you to leave and I-I think I magically made the engine stop working so that I could catch up yo you..." he explained, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh God," Astrid laughed before bringing him in for yet another hug, "Thank you, Mal... let's go home."

✣===✣===✣===✣  
Thank you for reading!


	34. 31. Scratches

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**SCRATCHES**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
26 May 1993

 **Everything seemed** to be peaceful in Astrid's world. Her breathing was calm and eyelids closed shut, her arm loosely hung around Kai's torso as her cheek was pressed against his bare back.

A gentle huff escaped her lips as she moved in her sleep, her lips brushing against his skin as her eyes slowly began to open. Her hand slithered from his abdomen to his back before she turned onto her back. She weakly rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes and let out a quiet yawn.

Astrid cleared her throat before glancing at the clock on the bedside table in Kai's room. "6:50..." she whispered, her tongue wetting her soft lips whilst she lifted herself on her arm.

Her warm eyes watched Malachai's sleeping form. How his lips opened slightly as he exhaled, his eyes moving from left to right underneath his eyelids and his fingers twitching while he dreamt. She could watch him for hours on end and not get bored, but she knew he would have to wake up soon anyway.

So, instead of leaving her significant other be, she chose to trail the scratches on his back with her index finger. The scratches were a creation of hers.

Memories of the two of them, tangled in the sheets while breathing heavily, flashed before her eyes. She bit onto her bottom lip just as her pink lips made contact with his shoulder.

Malachai stirred in his sleep, his right hand reaching for his face to rub his eyes as he yawned. His blue eyes fluttered open just as he stretched his body, which shook as his bones cracked in multiple places. "Morning," he whispered in a raspy voice, "What time is it?"

Astrid smiled as she continued to trail the scratches on his back, her brow raising at the brunet as she glanced at the clock one more time. "Five to seven," she replied.

Kai shifted from his side and onto his back, a smile tugging at his lips when he looked up at the girl, who was balancing herself on her arm. Her other arm landed delicately on Kai's chest, index finger drawing small circles onto his skin. "My dad and siblings are coming back today," he let the girl know, "I have to clean up downstairs-"

"I'll do it... you've got school," she reminded him quickly. Her eyes then went back to his chest, where he had multiple red scratches, also from her nails. "Do they sting?" She questioned.

Kai hummed in question before looking down at his chest, which was decorated in red markings. He only grinned at the girl, "A bit, but only when you touch them," he answered with a wink. Astrid paused and was about to move her hand away, but Malachai grabbed it and placed it back on his chest, "Didn't say I don't like it," he added.

Astrid rolled her eyes and flicked his nose playfully. A gentle laugh escaped past Kai's lips as his hand cupped her cheek, gently caressing her skin as it travelled to the back of her neck. When his hand settled, he pushed himself up and placed a loving kiss on the Mikaelson's lips.

Astrid kissed back while smiling into the kiss, her nose bumping into the soft skin of his cheek as his lips assaulted hers. Just as Kai was about to deepen the kiss, the loud sound of his alarm rang in the bedroom, startling the two.

With an annoyed groan, Astrid turned the torture device off and let her head hit the wall behind her. "Can't be late, sorry, bunny," Kai chuckled before placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

The Siphoner climbed over Astrid and walked out of the room to enter the bathroom.

For a few minutes, Astrid continued to lay in the bed, a wide smile on her rosy face. She could hardly believe it all turned out this way.

She was convinced he would never forgive her for what she's done, but then he chased after her like a knight in shining armour. The fact that she's found someone who didn't care about her past, or how complicated her family and life is, still didn't completely make sense to her. Most people would've run but he stayed, it confused her to no end, yet made her happy all at the same time.

Astrid moved the duvet off her body and let the cool air hit her bare legs. As she was laying in the bed, one leg folded and knee pointing up, Kai walked back in whilst drying his face with a towel.

With a raised brow, he questioned, "Is that my shirt?"

With a nod, Astrid pulled the shirt higher up her body, "And your boxer-briefs," she quickly revealed, making Kai chuckle in return.

"They look better on you," he admitted and stalked towards her. He moved her legs apart and hovered above her, his arms landing on either side of her head.

"I don't know...." Astrid hung and wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing her lips towards his earlobe, "I look better without them," she whispered.

Kai choked on his words, only letting a laugh out in return, "No-no-no," he shook his head and pushed Astrid back onto the bed. He grabbed her hands from around his neck and held them above her head with his left hand, "Can't be late for school," he reminded her and attempted to push away.

The blonde wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled the man back towards her. Forgetting how much stronger she was, Kai groaned.

"Seriously?" He snorted, "We've been at it like rabbits... how are you still horny?"

The vampire bit onto her bottom lip before speaking, "Well, you do call me 'bunny'," she reminded him with a small laugh. "Besides, I can compel your Professor to let it go."

Even though Malachai smiled at the suggestion, he still shook his head in disagreement, "No, really, honey, I've got to go," he pouted, "I'll go make breakfast, okay?"

With a small nod, Astrid loosened her legs and let Kai pull away from her. He gently tapped her thigh and got off the bed while Astrid watched him walk towards the door.

"Join me downstairs?" He suggested with a shrug.

"Sure... I'll get ready and be there soon, love," she answered.

✣===✣===✣===✣

It was already five pm when Astrid finished cleaning the Parker household and making dinner for the children who were meant to return that day. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail and her face bare, with no traces of any cuts and bruises she's had only days prior.

Just as she dried her hands with a kitchen towel, the front door opened and a hoard of children ran inside, the younger ones much more energetic than the older ones. "I'm hungry," one of the little ones shouted out and stomped their foot on the wooden floor.

"Trid!" Joey's voice reached the Mikaelson's ears as he entered the kitchen, Joshua and Josette close on his trail.

"Oh, hello there," smiled the vampire, "Good afternoon, Mr Parker. I was actually about to leave, but I've cleaned up the house before your arrival and made dinner so you don't have to," she spoke softly as the boy approached and hugged her.

Josette did the same, Both soon pulling away from the older woman. "Where's Kai?" Questioned Joshua before looking around.

"School," revealed Astrid, "I believe he has an exam today, which is why he'll be back much later than usual," she told him.

All Joshua did was nod before walking out and heading to the dining room, where the table was already filled with foods from many different cultures. "Are you staying this time?" Asked Josette, a small smile on her face.

The girl seemed to have matured quite a lot during the time Astrid was gone. She went from a nosy and rude teenager to a sweet and inviting young woman. The vampire definitely appreciated the change since she no longer got annoyed by the witch's presence.

Astrid nodded in return as Joey spoke up, "You and Kai back together?" He wiggled his brows.

Once again, Astrid nodded, "Yes," she admitted as a smile tugged on her pink lips.

Joey rolled his eyes, "He's gonna walk around with his head in the clouds again," he groaned, "It was annoying last time and it's gonna be annoying this time," he joked, "But I guess I can live through it... as long as you stay this time. Depressed Kai is even worse than sheepish Kai," he laughed quietly.

"Believe me, Joey, you're even more annoying than he is," Astrid revealed and punched his shoulder lightly before walking out of the kitchen and to the corridor.

Joey faked offence at her words, "I can't believe you said that," he shook his head, watching as Astrid put on a thin jacket, "Where are you going?"

"To pick Kai up from school," she told him before ruffling his hair and opening the door, "Bye, Joey... and go eat before your siblings devour everything."

✣===✣===✣===✣

Leaning against her car, Astrid awaited Kai's return. He was taking longer than suspected and she slowly started becoming more and more bored by the second.

Her hunger certainly didn't help. Not wanting to worry the warlock, she didn't speak of it, but her hunger was becoming worse by the day. No matter how much she drank, she continued to be thirsty.

She guessed it was a good thing she was an original with a thousand years of experience - while her hunger was strong, she managed to control herself. She only hoped her brothers would finish killing all the witches soon enough - she had no doubt it was a work of theirs.

Soon enough, Kai's scent hit her. Yet he wasn't alone, Kelsey was trailing right behind him as he walked, weakly waving at Astrid after a long day at school. The redhead seemed to be as energetic as ever, continuing to talk even after receiving minimal responses.

As the two approached her, the girl never shutting her mouth, Astrid took Kai's backpack and placed it on the roof of the car. As she rolled her eyes, she cupped Kai's cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss, smiling when the girl finally stopped talking.

"That's one way to say hello," Kai chuckled before pulling away from the vampire.

Kelsey cleared her throat awkwardly, "Oh," she sucked in a breath, "You two are back together?" She questioned with a soft look in her eyes.

"Mhmm," Astrid hummed in response and sent her a sarcastic smile.

"Right," she sighed whilst taking a small step back, "I should probably get going."

"Yes," The Mikaelson nodded, "You do that, Love."

As the redhead walked away from the couple, Kai shook his head at his girlfriend, "Seriously?" He laughed, "Not that I didn't enjoy your jealousy-"

"Not jealousy, darling... annoyance. If it was jealousy, she wouldn't be dead by now." she huffed in response, which made Kai release a small laugh in amusement, his eyes sparkling softly. "So... my house or yours?" She smiled while opening the door to her car.

"Yours," Kai quickly answered. "I've got an exam tomorrow so I've got to get a good night's sleep, which I can't do with two infants crying all night long."

"Alright," Spoke Astrid, "My house it is, then."

✣===✣===✣===✣  
Thank you for reading and sorry for the late update!


	35. 31. Hunger

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**HUNGER**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
20th July 1993

 **Insatiable hunger** lingered in Astrid's throat - her mouth feeling like it was on fire, drying out faster and faster by the minute. Her eyes kept changing from blood red to green, the veins under her eyes emerging before disappearing again after a few seconds.

Her hands grasped the counter in her beach house, almost smashing the marble with her bare fingers. Her hunger these days seemed to be getting uncontrollable - the constant hunger making her feel like she was going to lose her mind.

It wasn't just any blood she was craving; it was Kai's. The warlock's blood was the only blood she felt like could satisfy her craving, but the everlasting fear of hurting him helped her control her actions.

Which is why, the week prior, she decided to get out of Portland and spend a couple of days in her beach house, hoping to catch a break from all of it. Yet when Malachai learnt of the sudden trip, he practically begged her to let him come along, continuously saying how he's never been on a holiday at the beach.

She eventually gave in and took him with her. Now they've been at the beach together for over a week and Asgrid's hunger was getting worse by the second; she wasn't sure how much longer she'd last without tasting at least some of his blood.

The sound of his footsteps made Astrid push herself off the counter and put a fake smile on her face. She leaned her back on the counter and reached for the still-hot cup of tea which rested nearby.

She quickly pressed the mug to her lips and watched as Kai entered the kitchen with a sleepy look in his eyes. "Morning," he whispered and approached her. He placed a quick and loving kiss on her cheek before reaching for the plate of toast with bacon and eggs which was already patiently waiting for him.

"It's eleven, Mal," Astrid snickered as he sat at the table.

His proximity made her throat close up despite begging for his blood. Her canines enlarged and she snapped her neck to look out the window, making sure he would not see the dark veins under her eyes.

"Still morning," he shrugged with amusement in his voice while watching the back of Astrid's head. "You okay?" He questioned as he took a bite of his food.

The blonde nodded in reply, thickly swallowing nothing in particular, "What would you like to do today?" She asked, her eyes focusing on the birds which were chirping outside.

Kai hummed in thought as he took the last bite of his toast and stood up to place the plate in the silver sink. "Well, I gotta go to the shop to buy some batteries for my pager," he told her, "wanna come with?" He asked while taking slow steps towards her.

Astrid just shook her head and cleared her throat as he embraced her from behind, his chin landing on the top of her head as he pulled her towards himself. "No, I- well, I've got some things to take care of," she lied.

Kai just nodded and bent down slightly to place a loving kiss on her cheek, "You sure you're okay?" His eyebrow furrowed, "You look pale," pointed out the warlock.

"I'm a vampire," She reminded him with a gentle smile, "I'm always pale."

"No, you're, like, unusually pale - paler than normal," he spoke into her cheek while his fingers caressed the other side of her face.

The Mikaelson let out a small exhale before nodding lightly, "I'm alright, Mal, really," she assured him and turned to face him, their noses bumping against each other.

Malachai hummed in thought before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, not realising how much it really affected the girl. All she wanted to do at that moment was sink her teeth into his neck.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" He whispered with a soft smile tugging on his lips. 

As Astrid pulled away from his embrace, she nodded, "Of course..." she lied.

She knew she should tell him, especially since her problem involved him. However, she just couldn't bring herself to do it, no matter how much she suffered from his close proximity.

"Okay," said Kai as he took a few steps back and grabbed his wallet from the table, "I'm gonna go to the store... you want something?"

The vampire just shook her head in return and watched as the warlock approached the front door, her nails digging into her skin as she fought with herself.

As soon as Kai made his way out of the house, Astrid released a heavy sigh of relief and sped to the living room, where she quickly grabbed onto the telephone and, with shaky hands, dialled a number.

"Pick up," she muttered under her breath as her fingers gently tapped on the wooden table.

The line beeped once... twice... thrice. Her tapping became faster, more erratic as her breathing caught in her throat.

"'Trid, what is it?" Ekon's voice sounded from the other side.

"I need more blood bags," she spoke back, her teeth gritting as her eyes turned blood red, "And I need them now, Ekon," she whispered.

"Wow-wow-wow, what's going on?" He questioned in confusion, his voice rising to a higher octave.

Astrid took in a deep breath before releasing to calm herself down, "I don't know... I am just... starving," she cried, "I fear I might hurt Mal, so, please, bring as many blood bags as possible," she begged quietly, her eyes watering quickly of the thought of ever hurting Kai and showing him how brutal she can really be.

There was a few seconds on silence from the other line, which made Astrid's heartbeat accelerate in worry. "Okay, but we won't be able to deliver for the next few days... we're in Italy," he explained, which made her heart drop.

Just as she was about to reply, a knock sounded from the front door; humans. Her eyes immediately turned blood red before she let out a small, "okay," and slammed the phone down, ending the call.

✣===✣===✣===✣

A smile was tugging on Malachai's lips as he approached the beach house with a small hum. He would never get bored of the views he was blessed with - the light reflecting off the blue water and the light colour of the sand.

He found the place both mesmerising and relaxing, making him wish he could spend the rest of his days there. His recent days were filled with love and happiness, giving him hope that maybe, just maybe, his future will not be as cruel as he believed it to be. The thought that Astrid would never age, while he did, never even crossed his mind - he was too occupied with the present to worry about the future.

With a last hum, he unlocked the front door of the beach house and entered the wooden home.

Immediately, a sense of uneasiness hit him, making him close the door hesitantly before placing his keys on a key rack, "Astrid?" He called, his eyes narrowing when he received no reply.

Not bothering to take off his shoes, he ventured further inside the house, his quiet footsteps making small taps against the wooden floor. "'Trid?" He called out once again.

As he was about to round a corner, he took in a deep breath and placed his hand on the wall, a certain nervousness making him feel uneasy. With a sharp exhale, he walked through the threshold and his eyes immediately widening at what he saw before him.

Blood - thick, red blood - coated the walls and furniture in the once bright living room. Smashed glass littered the floor and two, drained of blood, bodies were laying on the floor with puncture wounds on their necks.

His words caught in his throat, his mouth opening slightly as he was frozen in place. Never in his life had he seen so much carnage - not in real life, at least. The real experience was much, much, worse than what he was used to seeing in movies, and the smell of the blood and bodies definitely didn't help.

"I didn't mean to..." a weak voice suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts.

His head snapped to the far corner of the room, where Astrid was sat with blood splattered all over her body and clothes. She was hugging her knees, pulling them close to her body as she hid her face from her lover.

Carefully, yet still, in a sort of hurry, he approached the girl who was sat on the floor, silently weeping. He kneeled in front of her, not caring that blood had soaked into his jeans, dyeing them a deep red in a matter of seconds. 

"Bunny..." he whispered and reached for her arm, but she flinched away from his touch.

She shook her head, her crying becoming louder as she sobbed, "No," she objected, "Please... don't touch me."

Kai swallowed thickly as he set his hands back on his legs, respecting her wishes, "Honey, it's okay," he told her, though his voice was wavered ever so slightly, "it's okay," he repeated.

"No!" She exclaimed and lifted her head to look at him, "All I can _hear_ is the blood coursing through your veins. All I can _smell_ is the blood coursing through your veins and all I can _think about_ is the blood coursing through _your_ veins, Malachai!" She cried, "I don't want to hurt you."

His brows knitted as he took a seat beside her, his eyes refusing to focus on the dead bodies which were mere three six feet away from him. "Bunny," he spoke softly, "Look at me," he pleaded.

The woman shook her head in reply, not wanting him to look into her monstrous eyes, "No," she choked out.

"Please, look at me, Astrid," he pleaded once again, his arm reaching to rest on her shoulder comfortingly.

Hesitantly, she lifted her head all the way up, her tear-filled eyes looking straight into Kai's. There were splatters of blood on her cheeks, heavily contrasting with her pale skin.

With a comforting look, he reached for her cheek and caressed her skin, "It's okay," he assured her before wrapping his left arm around her shoulders, "Come here," he insisted with a tilt of his head.

Astrid sniffled as she moved, Kai helping her to settle between his legs, though she sat on her side, her legs stretching above his left thigh as she snuggled into his chest. The warlock wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in close, "My blood?" He whispered in a question once she settled comfortingly.

A hiccup tumbled past Astrid's lips as a result of her heavy crying, making her grip tightly onto Kai's clothes. "Yes," she nodded, "I-I have no idea why but ever since I came back... your blood has been so intoxicating. All I can think about is sinking my teeth into your neck and sucking you dry off blood," she cried, "And I'm afraid - I'm afraid, Mal... of hurting you."

"Sh-sh-sh," he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the crown of her hair.

As the girl was occupied with crying and holding onto him, her arms wrapping around his bicep, Kai secretly reached for a shard of glass which laid beside him. While his heart skipped a beat, he penetrated the skin on his wrist with the glass and cut into it.

Fresh blood immediately trickled down his arm, making Astrid tense up in his hold. As soon as the scent of _his_ fresh blood filled her nostrils, her eyes turned red and she feared she would lose her control and turn into the beast she was capable of becoming.

She attempted to push away from him as hard as she could, but all he did was hold her tighter and hold his arm closer to her face. "Just drink," he begged her, "please."

"Mal!" She shouted, "I don't want to kill you!" She reminded him, "Please... please stop!"

Kai just kissed her head in return, "You won't..." he spoke confidently, too confidently, "I trust you, okay? So please just drink," he whispered into her hair.

No longer able to fight against it, Astrid wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pressed her tongue against the bleeding wound. The mere scent blood blinded all her senses and her fangs elongated, quickly penetrating his skin to allow more blood to flow into her mouth and quench her thirst.

Kai let out a shaky breath, his hand tangling into her golden hair as he felt his blood being taken away from him. Yet his confidence didn't falter, his eyes shutting as he rested his head against hers, "It's all going to be okay." He murmured.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!


	36. 33. I'm Happy

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

**I'M HAPPY**

✣===✣===✣===✣  
22nd July 1993

 **Astrid laughed** as she landed softly on the sofa, Kai landing on top of her with a laugh which matched hers. His left arm landed right underneath her armpit and the other by her head.

He looked down at her with an adoring smile, a stubble decorating his otherwise smooth skin. His eyes looked deeply into hers, which were sparkling with happiness which she felt for the first time in what felt like decades.

Astrid's palm reached for his cheek, thumb swiping against his warm skin. He nuzzled into her hand, his blue eyes closing momentarily before looking back at the girl. "Sorry," he whispered with a small smile, causing the girl to furrow her brows in question. "For the stubble, I didn't have time to shave," he explained quickly.

Astrid smiled and caressed her thumb over his skin, "I like it," she muttered. Kai raised his brows in surprise, not expecting a supportive response, "I do love bearded men," she quickly added with a wink.

"My siblings usually give me shit for it," he snorted before letting his head land on her shoulder. He let his weight land atop her as he snuggled into her, his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"How's your thirst?" He questioned quietly, his lips brushing against her skin as her fingers tangled into his hair, rubbing his scalp gently. "Is one cup of my blood a day enough or... do you need more?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern for the girl.

After finding out about Astrid's strange craving, he attempted to feed her his blood every day. Yet when she refused to drink from him, he resulted in draining his blood into a cup, allowing her to feed without hurting him.

Astrid smiled softly and her lips connected with the back of his head, "It's more than enough, Mal. I really wish we didn't have to resort to this... I could just stay here until my brothers get rid of the witches," she added.

Malachai pulled himself up and hovered above her as she pulled her body back and rested her head on the armrest. "No," he shook his head in disagreement, "I'd rather give you my blood - which I don't give you much of anyway - than have to be away from you for God knows how long," he argued. "And besides... you craving me-"

"Your blood," Astrid corrected with an eye roll, though the smile remained on her pink lips.

Kai laughed, "You craving me," he repeated himself, "Is kinda hot, I'm not even gonna lie," he finished with a wink.

Astrid shook her head lightly, "You are so bloody annoying," she complained, though Malachai didn't take her words seriously.

With a small smile, he returned to his previous position, with his head resting on her shoulder and her fingers gently massaging his scalp.

Astrid felt safe and loved in his embrace and she wanted to stay there for as long as she possibly could. She would never deny that she loved him because she did - she loved him more than she's ever loved anyone before.

She frequently dreamed of spending the rest of her life with him, finally getting her happily ever after. Yet the reality of him ageing crept in the back of her mind, reminding her she'd never get what she truly wanted; a family.

Her arms held onto him tighter as a frown appeared on her face, her eyes welling up at the thought of losing him to old age, or illness.

Kai didn't catch onto her change of emotions and instead smiled into her neck, his stubble gently scratching her skin. "What are you thinking about?" Questioned the vampire, her eyes closing as she enjoyed his company.

"I'm happy," Kai muttered as he took in a small breath, which tickled her soft skin.

The blonde smiled, her eyes remaining closed as she hummed, "I'm glad you're enjoying your time here, love," she replied softly, her voice barely reaching his ears.

Malachai suddenly lifted himself and stared down at his lover's face. "No, I'm _happy_ ," he repeated himself, causing Astrid to raise a brow in confusion.

She eventually opened her eyes and stared into his as if she was searching for something, "I don't follow..." she spoke confused.

Kai sighed out, "It's not this place that makes me happy, Bunny. It's you. I may not say it often, mainly 'cause I was never shown affection when I was younger, and it's still an alien feeling for me. You're the first person who showed me what love is like and that not everyone is a judgemental prick. You make me happy - I don't care whether we're in a beach house, penthouse or in a basement somewhere - your presence makes me happy. I'm happy thanks to you." He finished, his voice becoming softer as he finished speaking.

Astrid smiled and pushed herself up to connect their lips together in a soft kiss. "You make me happy, too," she whispered into his lips. Kai kissed her back as a smile formed on his stubbly face.

As their lips disconnected and their eyes locked, Astrid breathed out a smile, "How about we go to the beach?" She suggested.

All Kai did was reply with a mischievous smile.

✣===✣===✣===✣

The sun warmed Astrid's pale skin and laid on a soft blanket, a parasol standing above her, protecting her face from the scorching star. Kai sat beside her, watching as the waves hit the sand, foam forming at the collision.

His eyes narrowed and head tilted as he watched his lover, "Can vampires even tan?" He questioned curiously, admiring her body which was covered with just a two-piece bikini.

"Normal ones, no," she smiled, "But I am also a witch, meaning I can break some rules," she smirked, "Not all are great, however... I have to watch what I eat because I _can_ gain weight," she groaned with an eye roll as Kai chuckled.

The Siphoner laid down beside her, his fingers intertwining with hers, "I wouldn't mind if you gained a little weight - you look adorable ever way."

A smile tugged on Astrid's lips at his words, "The amount of cake you make, makes my weight gain rather inevitable," she pointed out.

A laugh got past Kai's lips, "No ones forcing you to eat it," he told her with a glint in his eyes as he turned to look at her side profile.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and sent the man a glare, "Oh so it wasn't you who was forcing a handful of cake down my throat last night, was it? I wasn't aware you had an identical twin, Mal," she groaned.

Malachai just laughed in return, "Let's go," he patted her knee and stood up, stretching his body as he held out his hand.

The Mikaelson raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend yet reached for Kai's hand nonetheless. He pulled her up and smirked mischievously before wrapping his arm around her leg and placing her body around his shoulders.

The blonde screeched as his arms secured her body to make sure she would never fall, "Mal, put me down," she protested.

The warlock sent her a toothy smile as he walked in the direction of the see, ignoring the woman's cries and protests. "We came here to swim, didn't we?" He pointed out.

Astrid huffed as she continued to wiggle in an attempt to escape his hold on her, "Yes big I did not come here to get humiliated!" She defended.

"Humiliated?" He raised his voice and looked around, only now realising that people were, in fact, staring at them. Some laughed and some... enjoyed the view of his girl. The latter made his blood boil as he scoffed.

Just as his legs got engulfed by the water, he let the blonde go, allowing her to submerge under the salty waters. She screamed as she hit the bottom of the shallow sea before shooting up to glare at him.

"What the hell, Mal!" She raised her voice, clearly annoyed by his behaviour, "Could you not have done it gentler?" She asked, but her question was left unanswered.

Instead, when she looked at the brunette, his eyes were not even looking in her direction. His first was clenched, allowing with his jaw, the vein in his forehead pulsing in anger.

Confused by his sudden change of mood, Astrid followed his line of vision only to notice a man panting in pain. "Mal!" She grabbed onto his arm, quickly realising he was the cause of his sudden discomfort. "Malachai Parker!" She raised her voice, finally succeeding at gaining his attention.

He looked into her eyes, his blue irises now a much darker colour. His magic didn't stop, however, as the human on the beach continued to suffer from Kai's rage.

"Mal, darling, I'm not sure what that man did to you, but please, stop it," she spoke softly, her hands cupping his face in an attempt to calm him down.

His eyes narrowed, "He looked at you," he answered her.

She shook her head, "People Stare, love. It's nothing new and I'm used to it," she assured him as she took a step closer, her body pressing against his.

He scoffed, "That doesn't make it any better, Trid!" He argued, but hesitantly let the human go.

"Why don't we do what we came here to do?" She suggested with a brow raise, her feet taking a few steps back as Malachai wanted her with curious eyes.

As he was about to reply, she splashed his with water, which reached straight for his face.   
Malachai clenched his eyes and blew the droplets off of his face before sharing a mischievous look with the girl he wished to spend his life with.

"Now you're gonna get it," he laughed as he ran at her and pushed her deeper into the water, quickly diving after her.

✣===✣===✣===✣

I'm sorry for the short and very late chapter. I haven't been feeling too well recently and Wattpad hasn't been working properly for me (Since it's my main app, I write on there before transferring stories here). But since it's fixed, I hope to start updating once a week as I have done before!  
Also, we're close to finishing this book!!!


	37. 34. You Again?

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**YOU AGAIN?**  
✣===✣===✣===✣  
16th September 1993

 **A soft** giggle got past Astrid's pink lips as she watched Kai's attempt at shooting a target with water. Unfortunately, he missed entirely and Astrid watched as his eyes turned dark in anger and confusion.

"Sorry, man," spoke the guy at the carnival, the owner of the small tent where the game took place. "I mean, you can try again, but that'll be another ten dollars," he explained.

Annoyed by his failure, Kai reached for his pocket and dug out another ten dollars for the clerk. He grabbed the water gun tightly in his hands and aimed for the clown's mouth.

Astrid snickered from behind him as he pulled the trigger and hit the clown once again, trying his hardest to aim for the bullseye. Astrid's head tilted as he ran out of the water and a loud, mechanical voice shouted, "You lose!" Before laughing maniacally.

Kai's jaw clenched as he set the water gun down, the clerk laughing at his misfortune. "You wanna try again?" He laughed, clearly mocking him.

Kai glared at him and was about to insult him, but Astrid stepped in front of the Siphoner. "I will," she spoke softly.

"Alrighty! That'll be five dollars," the man told her and watched as she reached for her purse.

"I thought it was ten?" Kai pointed out with a raised brow.

The clerk smirked and took the five dollars from Astrid, "Pretty Lady gets a discount," he told him while smirking at the blonde.

Sensing Kai's change of mood, Astrid interlocked their fingers for a few seconds before reaching for the gun and aiming it at the clown.

She's held many guns in the past; rifles, revolvers, pistols and many, many more. She knew exactly how to hold it. Yet the expert knowledge wasn't her only advantage. While neither the Clerk nor Malachai has noticed, her irises became slightly smaller, allowing her to focus on the target.

Some might say she took the game to seriously, as the prize was only but a teddy bear. But she had to win it, even if it was just to piss the clerk off.

So, with a small smile, she pulled the trigger and watched as all the water hit the target perfectly. As she ran out of the water, the mechanical voice rang out again, this time congratulating her with a loud, "You win!"

The clerk nodded in surprise, "You're the first one to win today," he told them, "Which one would you like?" He asked with a small smile.

Astrid took a small step back and let her back fall against Kai's chest. "What would you like, love?" She asked the warlock with a smile, her eyes looking up at him.

The soft look in her eyes made a smile form on his lips. With a quiet laugh, he looked over at the clerk, "The bunny, please," he told him.

The man nodded and grabbed the white teddy in the shape of a bunny, its's ears dropping at its sides.  
With a small smile and a wink, the young man handed the bunny to the Mikaelson, who accepted it with a smug look on her face. "Thank you, love."

With his hand on her hip, Kai pulled her along with him as they began to walk away from the tent, "Come on, bunny," he spoke sweetly, yet continuing to glare at the man working at the carnival.

Astrid giggles quietly while playing with the Bunny's floppy ears, "No need to glare at the man, darling," she scolded him lightheartedly.

Kai tightened his hold on his lover, "He did flirt with you right in front of me," he pointed out in annoyance.

Astrid raised a brow and looked up at him while snuggling the bunny tightly against her chest, "You're acting like I don't have to look at women - and men - drooling at your sight whenever we go out," she pointed out with a laugh.

Malachai raised his eyebrows at the news, "No they don't," he replied sceptically.

A laugh escaped Astrid's lips, "Yes... they do," she argued, though a smile remained on her lips.

"Huh..." Kai breathed out deeply, clearly stuck in his thoughts, "I didn't realise... maybe 'cause my eyes are always on you," he told her with a wonky smile.

With an eye roll, Astrid placed her palm on his soft cheek and gently pushed him away. A laugh emitted from his throat at her actions as she spoke, "You're so bloody cheesy, Mal," she snorted and walked ahead.

She only realised Malachai wasn't beside her when he called her name, making her turn around with the Bunny pressed against her body. Taking the chance, Kai took a quick photo of the vampire and a smile erupted on his face.

Astrid groaned, not too fond of having pictures taken of her... especially ones she wasn't ready for. "Mal!" She whined while walking towards him, quickly exchanging the bunny for the camera to check out how the photo turned out.

No matter how much she hated to admit it, she did look nice. She was surrounded by colourful lights, her loose dress sitting perfectly on her body while her hair settled on her shoulders. "You look cute," Kai told her, looking over her shoulder to gaze at the photo.

The Mikaelson released a small sigh and gave him the camera back, "You should take up photography," she let him know, "You'd be great at it," she spoke seriously, no longer mad at the photo.

Kai hummed in thought before shrugging and wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders, "I'm gonna get this printed out," he told her, which got him a scoff in return.

"You're so annoying," Retorted Astrid, though her eyes told him she wasn't annoyed by his behaviour whatsoever.

For a few minutes, the couple walked hand-in-hand through the thick crowd, attempting to keep in their personal bubble.

"So," Astrid began after a few minutes of silence, quickly gaining Kai's attention, "How's Kelsey?" She asked curiously.

Kai grumbled before answering the question, "She's been acting weird lately," he spoke truthfully.

The witch nodded, "What do you mean?" Her voice rang in his ears.

"I mean she's been acting weird, like, avoiding me and when we do talk, she avoids eye contact as if her life depends on it," he explained, frantically gesturing with his hands.

Astrid hummed in thought and hugged the bunny tighter, "Talk to her about it, Mal. Maybe she's going through something and needs some support..."

Kai knitted his brows and looked down at the blonde beside him, "I thought you don't like her?" He spoke, clearly surprised by her answer.

"Why wouldn't I?" She tilted her head, "She may have been quite rude to me but it was a few months ago... besides, she's your friend, Mal. She needs your support," she smiled sweetly, "Just as you need friends other than me," she added before ruffling his soft her, her lips brightening up his day.

"You're right," Kai nodded in agreement before leaning down and placing a loving kiss on the top of her head.

✣===✣===✣===✣

Everything was quiet when Kai and Astrid were making their way through the forest. Remembering all the times Astrid spent alone in the woods, just enjoying the fresh air, she deemed it a good idea to share the experience with her lover.

And it went great at first as they walked down the narrow path, the only sound being their footsteps and the occasional whistling birds. Yet that quickly changed when a loud howl reached their ears, making Astrid tense up.

"What was that?" Questioned the siphoner, quickly turning around to search his surroundings for any potential danger.

Astrid, instead of looking around, looked up at the sky, her eyes interlocking with the bright mood, which was currently at its apex. Another howl sounded from deep inside the forest.

"Mal..." whispered Astrid, "Did your father ever mention werewolves living in those woods?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly in fear.

Kai shook his head, "No, unless they're Nomads..." he whispered, his hand reaching for hers before grabbing it tightly in his.

"We have to run... Now!" She panicked and pulled him with her as they ran through the thick woods.

Their feet splashed the water from the puddles as they rushed to safety. Their feet moved faster and faster and just as Astrid was about to grab him by the waist and make them both disappear, a gang of wolves appeared before them.

Growling with saliva dripping down their snouts, the wolves stalked towards them. One of them barked and jumped forward, making both Astrid and Kai take a step back.

While they were focused on the werewolf that had just jumped, they failed to protect themselves from the wolf which lunged at them. Sensing the movement, Astrid moved in front of Malachai in a protective manner. The wolf's claws dig into her skin and ripped it apart, making blood trickle down her arm.

"Mal, stay back," she ordered darkly.

Kai, bearing her dangerous tone of voice, listened to her and moved back. The wolves shared a look, ready to attack their victims.

Before they could, however, Astrid's eyes turned dark red and before they even knew what happened, she disappeared from their sight.

Before long, two of the wolves were thrown against a tree, their bones breaking at the impact. They smashed against the ground and whined, quickly losing consciousness.

The werewolves sprung into action and jumped at the hybrid. "Five against one," she muttered and appeared in front of Kai, shielding him with her body, "rather unfair don't you think?" She mocked and, with a wave of her hand, pushed all the wolves away. "But you are dumb animals, after all, I shouldn't have expected more."

The mocking clearly angered the alpha as he jumped back onto his feet. He ignored the pain that travelled through his body and jumped at the werewolf.

But Astrid was faster. Before he got rip her apart, the Mikaelson's fingers wrapped around his heart. The wolf whines as it stared into her green eyes which were, at that moment, void of any emotion. No anger, no fear, no happiness... her emotions were totally controlled.

With a fast slash of her hand, she ripped out the werewolf's heart and let its body fall to the hard ground. "Anyone else?" She hisses at the remaining wolves.

With loud whines and curled tails, the wolves ran away deep into the woods, fleeing from the danger.  
With an empty sigh, the vampire turned to look at the terrified man behind her, whose eyes were wider than the moon which shined above him.

"Are you-" she spoke, reaching out to him with her hand - with her bloody hand.

Though still frozen in shock, he nodded, his hands shaking as he answered, "Y-yeah..." he whispered and threw himself at the girl.

Tightly, she wrapped her arms around his body, happy he was safe. "Maybe we should stay at yours..." he whispered into her ear, to which the girl nodded with a small smile. "I'd feel safer there..."

"Of course."

✣===✣===✣===✣

Still shaken up, Kai followed closely behind Astrid as they approached her home. The mere sight of the building made his heart slow down as calmness spread through his body.

"Astrid," a sudden Male voice called... a voice which both Kai and Astrid immediately recognised.

"You again?" Malachai spat and, despite still shaking in fear, stood in front of the vampire, as if protecting her.

"Tristan..." Astrid whispered.

The vampire approached the couple and raised an eyebrow at the warlock, "You should know that of all people, I crave Astrid's the least..." he rolled his eyes.

With a reassuring smile, the blonde grabbed his forearm and stood beside him. "Why are you here, Tristan?" Questioned the Mikaelson.

The vampire looked at the woman adoringly, "I came to thank you for getting rid of the witches... it has been a huge help-"

"They are not dead yet. My brothers are taking care of it, however, so they should be gone from our lives soon enough," she answered, her voice remaining monotone. "Now, I know you did not come here simply to thank me for doing something you were too weak to do yourself," she growled.

"You're right, I'm not," he nodded in confirmation. "I came here to give you this..." he said and handed her and Kai envelopes. "They are invitations for a Ball-"

"Another one?" Kai quirked a brow.

The man nodded, "Yes. It is simply to thank you, Astrid, and the Parker family for their aid. Nothing more, nothing less. I assure you, once that's done, I will remove myself from your life forever," he told her, his voice reassuring. He wasn't lying, he was willing to never see her again if it meant ending on a good note.

"Alright," accepted the Hybrid, "We'll see you then, Tristan. Goodbye."

"Goodbye..." he nodded before turning around and whispering, quiet enough so that only he could hear, " _my love."_

✣===✣===✣===✣

Thank you for reading!!!


	38. 35. Drunk Thoughts

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**DRUNK THOUGHTS**

❖❖❖  
7th October 1993

 **A weak** exhale left Astrid's red lips as she gazed upon her reflection. Her hair was neatly styled so it wouldn't fall upon her shoulders and her floor-length nude dress beautifully decorated her figure.

Her cleavage was slightly exposed, showing off the curves of her breasts along with her sharp clavicle. It loosely hugged her figure, becoming slightly tighter around her waist when she moved.

Her make-up brought out her green eyes and her red lips further complimented her pale complexion. Earrings, a golden necklace, multiple rings and bracelets also decorated her skin, making a small smile tug at her lips at the sight of the shiny jewellery.

Her extravagant outfit reminded her of her life as a noble, filled with Balls, feasts and other social gatherings. A part of her missed that life and the power she used to possess, but she would never exchange her current life for the one she's had before.

While she no longer was considered a princess, though many ancient vampires referred to her as such, she was content with her life. She found someone she loved unconditionally and she'd choose Malachai over that life every time.

She cleared her throat and smoothed down the sides of her dress before making her way out of the closet room and heading down the stairs. By the door, in a tuxedo, stood Kai, patiently waiting for the Mikaelson's arrival.

"You look so handsome," commented the witch, her hands reaching for his tie and straightening it.

Kai smiled softly, his eyes holding a sparkle in them as he gazed upon his lover. "Why thank you," he chuckled silently and reached for her cheek with his index finger. As he caressed her smooth skin, he licked his lips, "And you look - just - wow," he spoke.

Astrid laughed at his loss for words, a bright blush dusting her cheeks. Though there was a certain nervousness in her eyes. She couldn't predict what could happen at the ball. For all she knew, it was Tristan's big plan to reveal Astrid's identity to the rest of the Parkers and force her to move out of the city, leaving Kai behind. The worst-case scenarios plagued her mind and she already knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy the party without the help of alcohol.

"You okay?" Kai questioned, noticing the distant look in her eyes. His hands cupped her soft cheeks and forced her to look up at him, "You know we don't have to go, right? We could just stay in and watch a movie or something," he suggested, despite being more than excited for the Ball.

Surprisingly, Kai enjoyed the gatherings, especially when he was with Astrid. Not only did it mean he would get to dance with her, but his family was also forced to treat him as an equal for those few hours, hiding the abuse they put him through behind their smiles and jokes. And yet despite all that, he was willing to stay in if it meant Astrid wasn't uncomfortable in the presence of the other vampires.

The blonde shook her head and pulled away from the Siphoner before grabbing her car keys, "I'm fine," she smiled, "Let's go."

❖❖❖

A silent sigh got past Astrid's lips as the car took a stop, their view being a mansion guarded by vampires and witches.

Kai glanced in the blonde's direction, his hand reaching for hers, "You sure you wanna go? We can go back," he assured her, noticing the nervousness on her face.

Astrid shook her head, "It's alright. I'm just worried Tristan might have some ulterior motive. What if he's doing all this to expose what I am - to your family - and force me to leave and-"

"Hey," Kai cut her off and cupped her cheeks, sending a soft smile her way to try and ease her nerves, "I doubt it but even if he did, do you seriously think I'd let you leave me again just because my family wouldn't accept you?" He shook his head, "That's not going to happen, bunny... ever."

A smile tugged on Astrid's lips, her eyes softening ever so slightly, "I love you," she whispered, causing Kai to smile back.

"I love -" he was cut off by a knock on the car window.

A dark-skinned man with a teasing smile waved at them through the window. The two groaned in return and got out of the car, quickly locking it before joining the intruder.

"Ekon," Astrid called, glaring at the member of the Filii Noctis, "Why do you always come at the worst of times," she commented, intertwining her fingers with Kai's as they began walking in the direction of the building.

Ekon laughed wholeheartedly before ruffling Astrid's hair, "That's part of my charm, showing up at the worst times," he let her know as she swatted his hand away. "Kai... nice to see you again," he added, his eyes locking with the warlock's.

The brunet nodded, his hand squeezing Astrid's ever so slightly, "You too, Ekon. What are you doing here?" He raised a brow.

The vampire let out a sigh, "I was in town with this guy I recently met," he smirked at Astrid, who lit up at the news, "and there Tristan comes in all his glory, handing me a letter. I wasn't going to come but he said he wanted your right-hand-man to attend. And I told him I'm not your right-hand-man but he said," he snorted, laughing at the memory, "That he knew but he didn't want Conrad to fuck someone in one of the rooms, or in the ballroom," while Astrid chuckled, Ekon began laughing louder, "He then called him a 'bloody exhibitionist'!" He hollered, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Astrid giggled lightly, "Gods know he would definitely have sex with someone while still in the ballroom," she shook her head in slight disappointment but couldn't help finding amusement in the fact.

Kai's eyes widened, "With everyone there?" He questioned with a disgusted grunt.

The two best friends burst out in laughter, "That would only rile him up," Astrid let the man know. "I'm not lying, love, he _is_ an exhibitionist... he likes when people watch," she explained. "I swear, I cannot take him anywhere unless I compel him to not flirt with anyone first," she quickly added.

Ekon nodded in agreement, still laughing, "The bloody flirt. I still remember when he wouldn't leave me alone for weeks until you made him give up."

Just as Kai was about to comment, the three made it to the front door, where two vampires let them in. "Why are they always so serious," Ekon spoke in a hushed tone, rolling his eyes at every vampire who stood like a guard in the corridor.

"What did you expect, Ekon. They're all from Elijah's sire line," she reminded him, "Are you forgetting who the fun sibling is," she spoke smugly.

Ekon looked back at the woman, "I truly hope you're not referring to yourself. Kol is the fun one," he told her as he opened the door to the ballroom.

Astrid's mouth opened in offence, "you little-" she began but was stopped by Malachai.

The man pulled her to his side, holding her firmly in his arm as Ekon walked away to mingle with all the other vampires. "Let's go find daddy Parker," he chuckled, kissing her forehead as he made his way through the crowd.

The Strix vampires glanced at the couple, though didn't pay them much mind. Some didn't spare them a second glance and others nodded at Astrid, still holding respect for her - despite everything, she was still a Mikaelson after all.

It wasn't difficult to locate Kai's family. They all stood out like a sore thumb, huddled in the corner of the large ballroom, clearly nervous.

She understood why they would be. The smartest and oldest vampires in existence surrounded them, and while they were witches of incredible power, they stood little to no chance against an entire cult of vampires.

With small smiles, the two trailed towards the Parkers. This time, only Joshua, Josette and Joey made it to the Ball, instead of the entire family.

"Hello," Astrid cheered, smiling at the family.

Joshua nodded, not eager to speak as he looked around as if searching for any suspicious activity. Josette replied with a small 'Hi' and Joey ruffled Astrid hair, earning a hit to his shoulder in return.

"Do _not_ mess up my hair, Joey!" Astrid warned, aiming an accusing finger ah the younger boy, who just smirked innocently.

"Awh," Joey pouted, "What are you gonna do, shortie," he winked teasingly as his hand neared her head once again.

Yet before it made contact with her hair, Kai slapped his hand away, annoyance clear on his face, "Joey," he spoke with a hidden warning in his voice, "Give it a rest will you."

The boy put his arms in the air, "Okay, okay," he laughed, not taking the warning seriously.

"Astrid!" The voice of Ekon suddenly rang through their ears, gaining even Joshua Parker's attention. A smiling Ekon approached the group, quiet laughs leaving though his lips as he held a glass of whiskey in his hand, "Get this," he snorted, "I just saw Nathaniel-"

"Ekon, Astrid... the Parkers," Tristan's voice cut the man off, forcing him to place a hand over his mouth to stop his laughs from escaping him.

Mr Parker took a step forward, "Mr Martel," he greeted, "A pleasure to see you again. I hope you remember my children - Josette, Joey and... Kai," he glared at the oldest boy.

With a pleasant smile, Tristan nodded, "Of course. I'm glad to see you again," he spoke before directing his attention at a giggling Ekon, "I wasn't aware I was replacing an exhibitionist with an alcoholic," he commented.

Quickly, Astrid's fist collided with Elon's stomach, halting his laughs as he doubled over in pain, "He is no alcoholic, dear Tristan... he's just... a lightweight." She let him know.

With a chuckle, Tristan nodded, watching in amusement as Ekon glared at a smiling Astrid, "Of course. Now, I would like to introduce you all to-"

"Astrid!" A feminine voice called out and soon enough a feminine figure approached the group, wrapping her arms tightly around the Mikaelson. "Oh how much I've missed you," she added.

For a few seconds, Astrid was silent, staring at the girl she hadn't seen in almost a millennia, "Aurora," she whispered.

"Oh," the woman placed a gentle hand against Astrid's cheek, "My, my, you look like you've just seen a ghost. Worry not, it is just me... alive!" She laughed cheerfully.

"Everyone," Tristan spoke, gaining everyone's attention yet again, "Meet my sister Aurora. I was hoping she would entertain you for a while but I fear she has other plans," he spoke as if reading his sister's mind.

The girl smiled at her brother before speaking, "Sorry, Tristan but Astrid and I must catch up!" She giggled before pulling Astrid by her arm and disappearing into the crowd.

❖❖❖

A hysterical laugh sounded from Astrid as she bent down from laugher, Aurora copying her movements as the two conversed happily. Both women held glasses of alcohol in their hands, clearly intoxicated as they danced.

"My, my, I did miss you, Astrid," Aurora commented, taking the blonde's hand in hers as she pulled her into a dancing position. "Tell me, who's that handsome warlock you arrived with?" She questioned with a knowing smirk, her hand resting on her hip as they swayed to the music.

Astrid smiled goofily, her teeth showing as the alcohol continued to make her more joyful than normal, "My lo-ver..." she sang, taking control of the dance as Aurora cheered.

"He sure is handsome," she commented, ogling the man. "Now, tell me, how is my Nik doing?" She tilted her head and hit on her bottom lip.

"Well," Astrid giggled, "he definitely missed you. Gods know I did," she pouted.

The brunette sighed, "No matter..." she cleared her voice, "Do you know what I miss?" She asked to which Astrid raised a brow, urging her to continue speaking, "Remember when we used to braid our hair together? I miss that - the simple times," she chuckled, tripping over her own feet as the girls continued to dance.

It was obvious to everyone that the duo was drunk. If it wasn't their slurred speech, or their swaying movements as they struggled to stand properly, it was the smell of alcohol that radiated off of them.

Eventually, Tristan approached the girls and placed his arms around their shoulders, pulling them into him, "How are my two favourite girls doing?" he asked, ignoring the strong smell of alcohol coming from them.

"Fantastic, dear brother," Aurora answered, giggling, "I definitely missed 'Trid's company!" She slurred, almost falling over if it wasn't for her brother's strong grip on her. "And her brother of course," she smirked at the thought of Niklaus.

Astrid giggled and grabbed the glass which Tristan held in his hand before bringing it to her lips and drinking the alcohol inside it. "Thank you, dear Tristan," she laughed.

Tristan shook his head though amusement showed on his face, "This," he squeezed the girls' shoulders, "Reminds me of the good times - at the castle, enjoying our time and feasting like Royalty," he smiled at the memories.

"Definitely-" Astrid nodded in agreement.

"Bunny," Kai's voice reached her ears as he and his family approached the group.

A grin made it's way on Astrid's face as she untangled herself from Tristan's arm, almost smashing the glass she returned to him and jumped at her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mal!" She sang, her lips connecting with his cheek and neck over and over again, leaving lipstick marks all over his skin.

"Okay," Kai moved his head in an attempt to escape her attack, his hands finding their place on her waist.

A snort reached his ears, causing him to glare at Joey as he laughed, quickly covering his mouth while tears of amusement gathered in his eyes. "She's so drunk," he commented.

"Oh wow, who got Miss Uptight drunk," Ekon said as he appeared beside Tristan.

"I am rather surprised you aren't," Tristan commented, which caused Ekon to smile triumphantly.

Aurora cooed, "you two are so adorable," she spoke, watching as Astrid continued to press soft kisses on Kai's skin.

She attempted to walk towards the two but tripped, almost falling to the floor but, luckily, was saved by her brother's strong arm catching her before she collided with the wooden floor.

"Excuse me, I must take my sister to her room. I doubt she'll stay awake for much longer," he commented.

There was truth in his words, Aurora was close to blacking out, her curiosity and joy being the only things keeping her awake. "Not yet," she pouted staring at her long-lost best friend and lover.

"Malachai," Tristan spoke, "I doubt we'll see each other again so," he held out his hand, "Thank you for allowing us to make up... please take care of her," he added, his eyes landing on the girl who was now resting her head on Kai's shoulder, her eyes closed and her breathing slow.

Tristan's arm reached for the woman, his hand caressing her cheek as a smile full of adoration tugged at his lips, "Goodbye, my love." He finally whispered before walking away, dragging his sister along with him.

"Wow," Ekon commented, "That was creepy," he cringed.

❖❖❖

A slam of the car door awoke Astrid, making her flinch as she looked around in confusion. Her vision was blurry as she looked around, attempting to figure out where she currently was.

Just then, the door on her side was opened and the chilly air hit her skin, making her cross her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm.

"Morning," Kai laughed and unbuckled her from the car seat.

The vampire hummed, "what time is it?" She asked as Kai lifted her up and out of the car, closing the door with his foot before making his way towards the front door of her house.

"Three am," he answered. Once inside, she was taken up the stairs and placed on the bed, left to stare at the white ceiling as Kai went back downstairs.

A silent sigh escaped her lips as she pushed herself up and took off her shoes, her feet aching from the high heels. Despite her blurry vision, she stood up on her feet, almost tripping over her own feet as the world around her swirled.

She pushed forward, making her way to the bathroom and flipped the tap in the bathtub, watching as it slowly filled up with hot water. She plopped down on the toilet seat her dress crumbling underneath her as she waited to get in the bath, to soothe her aching muscles.

"What are you doing?" Kai suddenly spoke, "honey, you can take a bath later... when you're sober," he chuckled and reached for the tap to turn it off.

Astrid's hand stopped him, a whine escaping her lips, "I can't shleep with..." she hiccuped, "... dirty."

Malachai laughed at her drunken state, "You want to wash before going to... 'shleep'?" He asked, to which the girl nodded. "You sure you don't want to do that in the morning?"

The woman nodded, reaching forward to check the temperature of the water. As she leaned forward, her vision blurred once again and the vampire lost balance, almost falling forward into the bath. Before she soaked herself and her dress, Kai's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, stopping her from toppling into the bathtub.

"Do you need help?" He smiled, to which the Mikaelson nodded. Even in this state, she knew her limits and it didn't look like she could do anything without accidentally drowning herself in the bathtub.

"Okay," he whispered, pressing his lips against her temple before taking a step away from her.

Astrid's hand reached for his sleeve, stopping his movements and getting him to look in her direction yet again, "Take a bath with me," she suggested, "Please..."

With a soft smile, he nodded before momentarily leaving the bathroom, only to return with both of their pyjamas, ready for when they finish bathing.

Kai Placed the clothing on a chair which stood beside the sink and leaned over the bathtub, checking the water before deeming it an appropriate temperature. "Okay," he muttered before holding out his hand for Astrid to take.

Gently, the vampire interlocked her fingers with the warlock's and allowed him to pull her up, her eyes closing momentarily at the rough movement. Malachai placed a loving kiss on her cheek before turning her around so that her back faced him.

With a delicate touch, he unzipped her dress and let it pool around her ankles, slowly helping her get undressed. "I need to wipe my make-up off," she commented once fully bare in front of her boyfriend, "Could you get me some make-up wipes? They're in our bedroom," she let him know, slightly slurring over her words.

Kai nodded in reply before taking hold of her forearm and guiding her into the bathtub, helping her settle in while he left for a few seconds. Upon his return, the woman was already settled, the water enveloping her naked body.

Quickly, Kai stripped himself of his clothes and watched as the vampire moved forward, leaving him space behind her. Kai gladly got in, enjoying the warmth that the water graced him with, "Face my way for a sec," he told Astrid.

The Mikaelson obliged without question, facing in his direction. Kai took out a make-up wipe from its container and began wiping her face delicately not to irritate her skin. "Did you have fun with Aurora?" he questioned, his eyes always set on her face.

His hands were gentle, the wipes soft on her skin as the layers of make-up continued to come off. "Mhmm," she hummed, her tired eyes staring at the man before her. "I haven't seen her since 1758," she explained, "But we met in the 11th Century."

Kai nodded, throwing the used wipe in the direction of the bin before taking out a fresh one, "So she's an old friend, huh?" he spoke.

Astrid nodded in confirmation, "The very first one after I turned," she let him know. "How about you?" she asked, but the man just raised a brow in question, "Did you have fun?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head, wiping off the last bit of make-up from her face. "I couldn't," he told her, throwing the wipe away and gesturing for her to turn back around. Once she settled, her back resting against his chest as her head rested on his shoulder, "It was more like a business meeting for my coven. My dad wanted us to get to know some of the more influential vampires around. You know, so that our coven would have some powerful allies," he explained.

Astrid just hummed, signalling that she was listening despite not speaking. Her hand reached for his, playing with Kai's fingers as she placed a gentle kiss against his neck, "Continue, love," she told him.

Malachai breathed out a laugh as his other hand reached for her arm, gently caressing it with his thumb, "Little do they know I already made 'allies' with the most powerful of them all," he added, causing a smile to tug on the vampire's lips.

For a few seconds, the two stayed in silence, enjoying each other's presence to the full extent. But then Astrid spoke up, "Do you think..." she hummed, momentarily losing her train of thought due to the intoxication, "We could get a cat?" She asked.

Kai's brows knit together as he looked over at her face. Her eyes were closed, brows relaxed and mouth quivering slightly, "A cat?" He questioned in surprise.

Astrid nodded, "mhmm, don't tell my sober self - because I am a rather honest drunk," she laughed, "you get me drunk and I would reveal my darkest secrets to you. You don't even need torture, all you need is alcohol and I'll reveal my worst nightmares," she told him.

"Okay," Malachai laughed, "why a cat?"

While her eyes remained closed, her eyebrows lifted slightly and the corners of her mouth turned upwards to form a smile, "We'll be a little family. Just you, me and our child... who just happens to be a cat." She snorted.

Kai tensed underneath the woman, his eyes glued to her face, though she didn't seem to mind, or didn't realise. "Astrid... you told me you don't want kids," he whispered, his heart speeding up.

A humourless laugh got past her lips, "What else did you want me to say, Mal? "Oh, I'm cursed to be infertile and yet I'd still like to have a family of my own one day. And yes, I may or may not use cats as emotional support animals because my brothers lack emotional understanding and call me hysterical when I break down." Is that what you wanted to hear?" She asked.

"Astrid..." Malachai trailed, his heart aching at her state.

"This is why you cannot repeat this to me when I'm sober. I'll forget this conversation by the time we wake up in the morning," she told him. "Do you know why I never got along with my sister?"

Kai shook his head, "No."

"It's not because we lack common ground or have no common interests. It's because I was jealous," she told him, causing his brows to furrow.

"Jealous of the sister who fell for every man she saw and got her heart broken each time, why?" He asked.

A small smile set upon her lips, "She's so easy to love. So soft, so sweet and loving. She's not blinded by the love for her family. This entire time she wanted to be free from us and she never hid that - she spoke her mind and didn't care about how our brother would react. She was always vocal about wanting a family of her own... something I could never do."

The Mikaelson paused for a brief moment, opening her eyes, which quickly adjusted to the light. "I could never do that," she told him. "I could never find love and when I did... I drove them away. Over the years I convinced myself that all I needed was my family, so when I saw my sister doing the opposite and doing what she loved, a part of me started to resent her. I didn't hate her by any means, she's my sister and I love her... but I wish I was more like her." She explained, her voice soft.

"I'm sorry," Kai's gentle voice reached her as he placed a loving kiss on her temple.

The hybrid nodded in return, "So when I told you I didn't want a family of my own, I lied. Of course I don't need a new family to survive, I still have my siblings whom I love with my entire heart, but I'd still like to..." she sighed, looking down at her fingers, which were tightly intertwined with Kai's.

A sad smile tugged on Kai's lips, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly, "Go on," he urged her.

"That is why... even if I was able to have a family of my own... I can't. It'd be selfish of me to bring a child into my life. It's too dangerous. I have enemies lurking in every corner, hiding like ghosts in plain sight. That's why I tried to leave but you're so bloody stubborn... you just had to go after me," she exhaled sharply.

"The truth is, Malachai, I'm weak." She scoffed, "My body may be strong but my mind is weak. One word about my siblings being in danger and I'm gone. I'd let the entire world burn if it meant keeping them safe. And while I love them, I also bloody hate them and sometimes I feel like, instead of letting the world burn, I should let them burn instead." She finished, swallowing thickly whilst wetting her dry lips with her tongue.

Her lips quivered and eyes closed. With a shaky breath, she let out a sob as tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks.

Kai tensed, his eyes widening momentarily as he pulled her in closer. He hid her face in the crook of his neck as one of his hands tangled in her hair while the other rubbed comforting circles on her arm.

"You know," she cried, "Klaus and I always complain about our father's abuse but what we fail to realise is... we abuse each other. Not just Klaus and I but our entire family. We're even worse than Mikael ever was. He was a monster, but he focused on physical pain, we hurt each other mentally... and that's even worse. It's as if we're only capable of showing love by hurting one another, even if it isn't intentional." She told him, attempting to speak more but a sudden sob stopped her from doing so.

"Sh-sh-sh," Kai cooed, gently rocking them from side to side as the Mikaelson continued to cry.   
The woman known as the most heartless and strongest creature on the planet was crying in his arms, showing him her most vulnerable state.

He could only imagine how rare it was for someone like her to open up - to show the world their true feelings. And while he hated seeing her like this, so broken and helpless, he couldn't help but feel happiness. He was happy and glad that the woman he loved and trusted felt the same way, showing him the ugliest parts of her without fearing his judgement. His love for her only seemed to grow and all he wanted to do was protect her fragile heart from breaking any further.

He wasn't sure how long the two stayed that way, but the way his neck was starting to stiffen, he guessed it was way too long.

The closeness of them, Astrid's intoxicated state and huger didn't mix well together, however. The problem with her hunger still hasn't been solved - at least not until the last of the witches were killed, so she was still left with an unexplainable thirst for Kai's blood... specifically his.

"Mal," she muttered, the last of her tears drying on her cheeks as her lips pressed a kiss right against his aorta, feeling the blood pumping through his vein. Subconsciously, Astrid let her fangs elongate, her hand squeezing his as, even though she was intoxicated, she attempted to stop herself from feeding on the blood she so craved.

Kai tensed upon feeling something sharp press against his neck. It was almost impossible to feel, as though someone pressed a sharp needle against your skin. You could barely feel it but you knew it was there.

He let his head fall back as he nodded, "You can drink," he told her.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked, changing her position so that she sat upon his thighs, her eyes looking deeply into his, searching for any indication that he did mind - that he didn't want her to feed on him.

But she found none.

So, when Kai nodded yet again, Astrid dipped her fangs into his skin, cracking it and allowing his blood to feed her.

Kai closed his eyes, hand squeezing her flesh as he breathed heavily. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling that one might expect. It was the opposite actually, her bite was intoxicating, leaving him craving for more like an addict.

The feeling was gone far too soon, making him whine when Astrid's teeth left his neck.

With a soft gaze, Astrid bit into her wrist and held it against his mouth, allowing him to drink her blood to heal the wounds on his neck. "Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes wide open and speech no longer slurring, as if his blood worked against the alcohol in her system, sobering her up. But while she no longer looked drunk, she definitely felt it and there was no doubt in her mind that she was close to blacking out.

"I'm fine," he assured her, smiling before opening his mouth once again, "Why doesn't it hurt?" he questioned, a serious expression suddenly appearing on his face.

Astrid smiled, a bright smile that he was glad to see after their previous conversation, "So you weren't lying about wanting me to feed," she spoke softly.

The warlock shook his head, "Of course not."

"You see," Astrid moved her hand to cup his cheek, gently rubbing his skin, "When we attack humans as if we are predators, they are filled with fear, feeling nothing but pain when our fangs sink into their skin. When we compel them to not be afraid, the feeling is the same - pain. However," she smiled, "When someone is at peace with it, maybe even asking us to feed on them - as you did for me - that pain is replaced with pleasure. It happens mainly between lovers, you could say it's a very intimate act between vampires."

Kai's eyes narrowed, "Between vampires?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she nodded, "We feed on one another, too... especially when engaging in a sexual act," she explained.

"Oh," he breathed out, "so it felt good because... I allowed it to happen?"

Astrid nodded, "And because you trusted me to not kill you, so you weren't nervous," she let him know.

Kai nodded, "Strange...my parents always described vampires as animals who couldn't control themselves. It was always something negative, never about the healing blood, the intimacy of blood-sharing or even the fact that your creation was for protection!" he growled.

Pressing a rough kiss against his lips, Astrid silenced the Parker, "Well, the last part is only known by our family... and now you. The rest... people like to ignore," she explained.

"Just your family and... me?" he sighed out, to which Astrid nodded, "God, I love you."

"I love you, too," Astrid answered with a laugh, "And hopefully nothing will come in our way again."

❖❖❖

Thank you for reading!   
This chapter is much longer than normal (over 5.5K words) because I wanted to make it up for everyone for being gone for so long. It was also kind of bittersweet in a way. Honestly, I wanted this chapter to be happy and fun so I have no idea how it ended up on such a depressive note.

I truly apologise for being gone for so long, I've been dealing with my mental health a lot and a horrible writer's block so no matter how hard I tried, every draft of this chapter I wrote, I absolutely hated.

Truth be told, I don't like how this turned out anyway but it's better than anything I've produced in months so I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
I love you all ❤️


	39. 36. Growing Thirst

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**GROWING THIRST**

❖❖❖

15th November 1993

 **Cold sweat** covered Astrid's burning body as her hands gripped harshly onto the duvet and pillow. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip, slowly breaking the fragile skin and drawing blood, which dribbled down her chin.

Her breathing was erratic, painful whines escaping her as the thirst she was feeling began to get worse and worse. The blood Kai provided her with slowly stopped easing her hunger. Now, it only made her crave more and the fear of unintentionally hurting or killing the man terrified her to the bone.

Glancing at the bedside clock, she groaned: 2 am.

She needed help and the witches to be gone forever. Klaus and Elijah continued searching for the mages, yet it was taking them longer than any of them would like to admit. She feared that they would never find the remaining coven, which mastered the art of hiding.

With a loud whine, she pushed herself off of her bed and stood up, sweat running down her face as her oversized shirt was stuck against her wet skin.

She took small steps down the stairs, her legs shaking and vision blurry. Her fingers dug into the railing, fear of tumbling down the wooden stairs suddenly taking over as her foot slipped. Yet she managed to balance herself before falling down.

With painful groans, she stumbled into the living room and grabbed the white telephone which rested on a nearby cupboard. Shakily, she typed in the phone number and pressed the device against the side of her face.

There was a minute of loud silence, the only sound coming from the other side being loud beeping as she awaited her brother's reply.

"Hello?" Elijah's voice reached her.

A sigh of relief got past her lips, her eyelids falling close as she grasped onto the light-brown cupboard, "Lijah," she whispered, her voice weak and pained.

"Astrid? Are you alright?" His voice now sounded concerned, panicked by her pained tone.

She heard movement from the other side, faint footsteps as someone approached her older brother, most likely Niklaus after hearing Elijah mention her name. There were whispers, yet Astrid's disoriented mind didn't understand a word.

"Elijah, I-" she panted as if she just came back from an exhausting run. "I don't..." she groaned in pain, "Are you close to capturing the witches?" She asked.

She flinched as the phone collided against a hard surface, "We only have one left to kill," Niklaus's voice reached her ears, "Tell us what's happening."

She inhaled deeply, her arm wrapping around her stomach as a painful sting made her double over, making her feel as if someone had just punched her in the stomach.

Her brothers shared a look of concern, their brows knitting as they called her name. Niklaus' voice was becoming more and more impatient by the second, needing his sister to explain what got her to call them at such an hour.

"I don't feel well," she finally answered. "The spell - the bloody curse is making my thirst worse and worse by the second. But it- it doesn't feel normal," she explained through gritted teeth, more sweat forming on her already wet forehead. "I don't just feel starvation. I feel like I have a bloody virus. I'm constantly hot, my lungs feel like they're about to collapse on themselves and I-" a sob escaped her, her hands shaking as she slid down onto the floor, her back pressed against the cool wall.

"Slow down, sister," Elijah's calming voice told her, "Take a deep breath and calm down. Everything will be alright... I give you my word."

"It's not just that," she cried, tears blurring her vision further than the illness already had, "Whenever he's around me I- all I want is to rip into his throat and drink every last drop of blood he has," she explained, sniffling as guilt and fear set in, "I do not wish to hurt him - please... I cannot hurt him... not him..." she spoke, her begging tone breaking her brothers' hearts.

"Your band of freaks is helping us track the girl, 'Trid," Niklaus told her, "We will find her soon enough, and when we do, I will make sure her death will be so utterly painful she will regret ever siding against us, dear sister," he assured her, yet his threatening words did not calm her.

"Soon..." she whispered, "I... I don't think I can last so long. My dreams were already plagued with nightmares of Mikael and now, Mal has joined in on torturing me at night. All I can see is myself ripping him apart as he begs me not to, and no matter how afraid he is, his - his eyes are still annoyingly filled with affection. I cannot hurt him, Klaus. I cannot hurt the man who accepted me for who I am, who loves me and doesn't expect me to change - the man who didn't run away when I revealed who and what I really am," she sobbed, her crying getting louder by the minute.

Her brothers were frozen as words of such intense fear and pain fell from their sister's mouth for the first time in decades. "'Trid-" Klaus started.

"Please - chain me up, lock me in a bloody basement, kill me or even bury me six feet under and pour cement over my rotting coffin. Please, do anything to stop me from hurting him. I do not think I could live with myself if I ever did anything to him," she cried, pulling her knees against her chest as her body trembled.

There was a pause, her brothers unsure how to react to their sister's sudden meltdown.

"I will be there with Ekon in two hours," Elijah suddenly spoke, "Do not fret sister... if you lose control, I will stop you myself."

❖❖❖

The sound of footsteps awoke the hurting girl. Her knees were still pressed against her chest, arms wrapped around them as she sat on the cold floor. Her body was shaking, wet with sweat and her teeth rattling.

"You look like you have the plague," a man told her, making her look up only to find a dark-skinned man staring back at her.

A weak smile pulled on the corners of her lips, "Ekon," she whispered, wincing when he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. "When have you arrived?"

He placed her onto the sofa, plopping down beside her as he placed his hand against her forehead, "Just now," he answered, "Lijah should arrive soon."

As if on queue, the front door opened and her older brother marched into the living room. He sat on the coffee table right in front of the woman, his eyes holding nothing but concern for his younger sister. "How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"Thirsty," replied Astrid, watching as her brother pulled out a fresh blood bag from an inside pocket of his suit.

"We have made a change to your schedule," he spoke, handing the bag of blood to the younger woman.

Astrid grasped it tightly in her hands before ripping off the cap and placing her lips around the opening, eagerly drinking the blood. She hummed as her eyes turned from red to green, though her eyes settled on her brother, urging him to continue speaking.

"We cannot afford to have you losing control, therefore, from now on you will drink from a blood bag every thirty minutes - not earlier, not later. You will not leave the house alone as it is too dangerous and-" Elijah was cut off by the girl who looked at him with pleading eyes.

"And Mal?" Her eyes narrowed, "What of him? He visits everyday after school, I cannot just turn him away. And believe me, even if we do tell him to leave, he'll be too stubborn to do what you say," she explained, placing the empty blood bag on the table beside Elijah.

"Yeah, we figured that much," Ekon snorted and threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer towards him. While grabbing the remote for the television, he spoke again, "Which is why he's not grounded and will still be able to visit you," he revealed.

Astrid's eyes widened, "What if I harm him?" She spoke with worried eyes, "I cannot let him, Elijah."

"Do not fret, sister," her older brother spoke, his voice calming as a smile graced his features. "You two will not be left alone at any time. We will be there to support you at all times. We simply believe it will be better if you still see him as always, it will cause you less stress," he assured her.

"Yeah. Also, Conrad and the rest of The group is with Nik and they're on the witch's trail. They should get her by tomorrow night or Wednesday morning. You won't have to deal with us for too long - not that we're bad company anyway. You should be lucky you got me and not flirty Louis instead. The last thing you'd want is him flirting with you in German right in front of your lover boy," he rolled his eyes with a small laugh.

"Alright," Astrid nodded, "Let's hope it all goes well..."

❖❖❖

Thank you for reading!


	40. 37. Kill The Witch

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

**KILL THE WITCH**

❖❖❖

15th November 1993

 **"This is boring,"** whined Ekon as he plopped down on the soft couch, his head falling back with an annoyed groan. "Honestly, can something happen already? I don't care what, just anything," he continued.

"Ekon," Elijah spoke up whilst pouring a golden liquid into a glass, "Please do us all a favour and remain quiet," he spoke with a certain calmness in his tone.

Ekon raised his eyebrow at the vampire, "Sorry, 'Jah, I don't take orders from you," he told him smugly.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the man, "Ekon, please-"

"Or you," he shook his head, "I only take orders from Conrad," he smirked.

Astrid raised a brow at the news, "Oh, and why is that, dear Ekon?"

"Cause you're a woman," he shrugged.

Both Mikaelsons remained quiet, their vicious glares causing goosebumps to rise on his cold skin.

With a panicked laugh, Ekon raised his arms, "I'm just kidding," he rolled his eyes at them, "It's cause she's my best friend and there's no way I'm gonna take orders from my _bestie_ ," he sang the last word. "Besides, Conrad scares me more than you do, 'Trid," he told her.

Astrid nodded with a laugh, "He does terrify me at times," she admitted, "it's the-"

"Glare," Ekon and Astrid spoke at the same time, sharing a look.

Elijah nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as he handed a glass full of bourbon to his sister. "While this is highly amusing," he exhaled sharply as he sat beside Astrid, "I cannot help but worry about the progress of Niklaus' mission," he spoke, swirling the liquid in his glass.

The youngest vampire nodded, "Yeah, last I talked with Conrad, they were in Minnesota. Said she's hiding somewhere there," he shrugged, "There's a coven of witches living there, they're not too powerful, just meh - pretty useless if you ask me. But they do have control over the entire state and immediately know whenever a supernatural creature enters their territory. Their tracking spell is actually pretty good so they'll find her in no time. Good thing they owe us or we would never find her," he muttered, ranting as the siblings listened in.

"I'm more worried he will not succeed," Astrid voiced her concerns, "And that I will be forced to move away in order to avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

Elijah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, a smile ever-present on his lips to not turn the mood any more sour than it already seemed to be. "When has Niklaus ever failed at killing anyone?" He joked.

"Keterina Petrova sure does come to mind," Astrid replied immediately, "Mikael, too. And Tristan that one time when he found us lip-locked in my chambers."

Ekon nodded absentmindedly, "She's got a point," he raised a finger.

"Of course," Elijah glared at the vampire, "Though I assure you, this time he seemed desperate," he let her know, seemingly calming her nerves.

"He really did," Ekon agreed, "it was honestly-"

A sudden knock on the door paralysed everyone, especially Astrid who held a look of concern, her brows furrowed as she looked down at the floor.

"It's Mal," She whispered lowly.

As Ekon stood up to answer the door, Elijah faced his sister, "Everything will be alright, Astrid," he assured her, "And if something does go wrong, I will stop you. You have my word."

With an uncertain smile, she nodded, "I do not doubt you, Elijah."

Soon enough, Ekon and Kai both entered the living room, Ekon's arm wrapped around Malachai's shoulders, pulling the warlock towards him. Kai's nose was scrunched up and his eyes narrowed at the close contact.

Astrid covered her mouth, fighting the urge to laugh out loud at the sight. And for a second, she almost forgot about her current problem. Yet was quickly reminded when the smell of Kai's sweet blood reached her senses, making her lick her lips at the scent.

"What's going on?" Asked Kai, "We throwing a party? Hopefully without Ekon cause I don't want to get smushed again," he joked whilst pulling away from the vampire.

"Nah, man," Ekon sucked in a breath before pulling Kai towards him again, "You're in luck, you'll get to spend all day beside me. Good thing I like men," he winked at the siphoner.

Kai's eyes widened, "I don't-"

A snort left Ekon as he finally pulled away from the human, "I was kidding. You're not my type," he rolled his eyes before leading him to the couch. "But I wasn't kidding about the part that you'll get to stay by my side all day," he patted his shoulder.

"Right," Kai sighed, "So, what's going on?" He questioned, his eyes focusing on the siblings who sat in front of him.

Meanwhile, while Astrid began to explain the situation at hand, Klaus, Conrad and Althea, a Greek girl who's also a part of the Filii Noctis, entered a large warehouse.

A coven of witches was located around a round table, the light from the candles and a slight breeze filling the room. "Have you found her?" Klaus' voice boomed in the wide area.

The witches flinched, their eyes snapping to the three ancient vampires who charged towards them. "Let's get this over with," Althea ordered, crossing her arms over her chest with an intimidating look on her face.

"Okay, scary lady," one of the witches commented, "We're trying... but she's pretty good at concealing her magic," they told them.

"You aren't trying hard enough," Klaus growled, his hands clenching in anger. "I have a sister who is currently suffering because of the witch's magic. Hurry up... before my patience runs out!"

Conrad clicked his tongue before rolling his eyes, "You two are idiots, she's got Ekon and Elijah with her, she's gonna be fine," he argued. "You ladies," he smiled at the witches and wrapped his arms around the waists of two women, who giggled at his action, "take all the time you need. I'll protect you if need be," he smiled at the two flirtatiously.

Klaus scoffed, "I am truly starting to miss the Strix," he complained.

"Conrad," Althea smiled sarcastically, "This isn't a time to flirt, idiot. We have to-"

"We found her," one of the witches spoke up, cutting the Greek girl off. "It is not too far from here," they assured the vampires.

"So," Kai hummed, "You need guards 'cause you crave me so much?" He smirked smugly, Ekon laughing at his joke.

Elijah wasn't amused by the words and Astrid was too worried to find humour in the situation, "If that is what you call wanting to rip out your jugular, then yes, I do crave you." She nodded with a fake smile.

"Well," Kai chuckled, "I am pretty irresistible," he admitted.

Though a small laugh emitted from Astrid, the sour look was still present on her face, "Mal-"

"No, no, I get it," he waved her off, "I am pretty hot so I knew this day would come," he grinned.

"Is-" Ekon knit his brows together, "Is this what it's like to hang out with me? He's been here for five minutes and I'm already exhausted," he admitted.

"Is my Godly presence too much for you?" Kai's head snapped to the man who sat beside him.

Ekon narrowed his eyes at Kai, "it's only fine when I do it," he shook his head mockingly. "Oh my-" he suddenly laughed.

The others just stared at Ekon, confused by his sudden outburst. "What is it, Ekon?" Questioned Elijah.

"Trid," Ekon smirked at her, "Did you used to have a crush on me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" The woman could only question.

He bit onto his bottom lip, "You know. He's so similar to me. I'm thinking maybe, I don't know, you had a crush on me but then you found out I like men so you set out on a mission to find someone just like me," he sighed dreamily, a lopsided smile on his face.

"How the bloody hell did you come to that conclusion," Astrid groaned, "Your ego grows day by day and it's starting to concern me," she admitted.

Ekon pouted, "So it's not true?"

"In your dreams," she confirmed. "Mal-"

"No, no, I get it," he stood up with a smile and began taking small steps in Astrid's direction.

He didn't get too far, however, as Elijah suddenly appeared before him. The vampire placed his hand on Kai's chest and began pushing him back and away from his sister.

"This is no laughing matter," Elijah scolded, "My sister could turn into a ripper and murder you at any second. I am the one who will have to stop her so please do stop distracting me with your mindless rambling," he fixed his sleeves as he glared at the warlock.

Malachai swallowed thickly, the smile disappearing from his face, "This is serious isn't it," he looked over at Astrid, who just nodded in confirmation.

Niklaus' jaw was clenched as he slammed open the front door of a house in, what seemed like, the middle of nowhere. Dust littered the air, making the other two vampires cough at the invasion of their lungs.

"Fucking hell," Conrad waved his hand in front of his face, filtering the air.

Althea's eyes narrowed, "I can't smell or hear anything strange," she pointed out, ignoring the dusty air.

Klaus ignored the two, taking careful steps throughout the house in search for the last living witch from the coven. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sang, his cockiness making Althea roll her eyes.

"What if she's not here," Conrad whispered, carefully analysing his surroundings.

Suddenly, Niklaus stopped, a wide smile appearing on his lips, "Oh, she is," he assured them and charged towards one of the rooms.

He knocked the door down, smirking when he saw the witch sitting in the corner of the room surrounded by candles and a bowl of blood - his sister's blood.

Althea followed closely behind and Conrad joining not too long after her, "She's doing her witchy-woo thing," he pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain obvious," Althea mocked.

"Quiet, you two," Klaus ordered, "Let my sister go now," his words were laced with poison as dark veins suddenly emerged from under his eyes.

The witch shook her head, "I can't," she told him, "they'll kill me if I do."

"Oh," Klaus laughed sadistically, "I will do something much, much worse if you do not do as I say. Let my sister go. Now!" He yelled, his voice making even the vampires take a step back in fright.

"I- I can't," she shook her head, eyes welling up with tears as she began to hyperventilate. "They said that if I do, there will be no place for me on the other side," she cried.

Just as Klaus was about to explode on the witch, Althea took a step forward, "I'd you help us, we will assure your sefety," she was calm, her voice soothing to the witch.

Astrid grasped the material of the couch, her throat closing in on itself as it begged for blood. Her eyes clenched shut and her breathing suddenly turned erratic as she fought with the urge to drain Malachai dry of blood.

"Trid?" Ekon called, noticing her shaking figure.

Astrid's eyes shot open, the whites now replaced with a rich, red colour, "Elijah," she gasped, "Get him out of here."

In a split second, Elijah appeared before Kai, holding his arm out to him and urging him to stand up from the sofa, "Come," he ordered.

"What, no," Kai argued while getting off the couch, "I'm not leaving her in this state."

Ekon rolled his eyes, "This is romantic and all but she's like this because you're near her," he pointed out.

"But-"

"Out," Elijah spat, grabbing him by his bicep and pulling him with him.

However, before he got too far, a painful groan escaped his lips. Confused, Kai looked over at the original, only to be met with a bloody forearm that held Elijah's still beating heart.

Astrid removed her arm from her brother's chest and let his body fall to the floor, a loud thud following.

"Astrid," Kai took a step back, his eyes wide as he stared at his girlfriend.

Ekon charged at the blonde, wrapping his fingers around her throat as he pushed her against one of the walls, "Stop it, Trid," he warned, "You don't want to kill him, do you?"

For a short second, Astrid calmed down ever so slightly, her eyes turning back their original green colour. Yet Ekon made a mistake when he looked over his shoulder to check up on Kai.

Taking this as a chance, Astrid placed her hand on either side of Ekon's face a snapped his neck, letting his dead body join Elijah's on the floor.

She sped towards Kai, pushing him against the wall as an animalistic look appeared in her eyes, "You do smell divine," she sneered.

"Astrid," Kai whimpered whilst attempting to push her away, yet his strength was nothing compared to hers, "You don't want to hurt me," he reasoned with her.

"Oh, yes I do."

Althea approached Klaus, "Listen, witchy, if you don't let her go, she's going to kill someone very dear to her," she told the witch, "And it will be your fault. His blood will be on your hands."

"I-" the girl cried, "I don't want to cause someone's death."

"Then help us," she held out her hand toward the teenage witch, "Stop the spell."

"Mal," Astrid groaned, letting her head hang as her eyes momentarily turned back to normal, "I need you to fight," she told him, "I will not be able to stop myself from hurting you, so you need to fight. Use your magic," she urged him.

Kai shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you," he argued.

"If you don't," She panted, "I will kill you."

"You promise to help me?" The witch asked, her eyes snapping to Klaus, who's eyes held nothing but hate and the want to kill.

Althea nudged the man, shaking her head at him before looking back at the witch, "We promise. Just stop the spell."

The witch nodded, "Okay," she agreed.

Conrad approached the group, leaning towards Klaus to whisper something in his ear so that Althea and the witch would not hear him. Klaus then nodded in agreement, his lip twitching ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry," Kai whispered as he placed his hand against Astrid's head.

The vampire's puzzled look turned into one of pain when the blood inside her body began to boil. She screamed in agony, her hold weakening on the warlock as he continued to chant.

"Stop it!" She begged, the pain in her voice breaking Kai's heart, yet he didn't stop. He just continued with the spell, ignoring her cries.

The young witch connected her hand with Althea's, the vampire pulling her with her as they began to leave the room, the two men sharing a look before following behind them.

"Are you certain?" Conrad whispered to the vampire.

Klaus nodded, "I can smell it on her," he growled.

Astrid yelled in pain, her hand shooting towards her head. "I said," she panted, sending Kai a deathly glare, "Stop it."

Her hand suddenly wrapped around his neck, tightening around it as she stopped the flow of his oxygen. He stopped speaking, hands attempting to push her arm away but she wouldn't budge.

"You're dead," she spat.

And in no more than a second, her canines sunk into his skin and she began sucking on his blood, a moan emitting from her throat at the sweet taste. Kai's body shook in pain and fear; he didn't want to die, not yet.

"So, where do we go from here?" Questioned the young witch, wrapping her arms around herself.

Conrad shrugged before pulling Althea away from the girl. The vampire looked at her leader confused before realising that Klaus had done the same to the witch. "What the hell!" The Greek girl spat.

"The spell is linked to her," Conrad revealed.

Althea scowled, "What?"

"As long as she lives, my sister will suffer," Niklaus explained, "She must die."

"Wait, no, no, please!" The young witch begged, "Please no!"

"Sorry, love," Niklaus shrugged, "It's nothing personal."

And with that, he pulled her heart out of her chest. The young witch choked, blood pooling out of her mouth as her body fell, lying lifelessly on the cold ground.

Althea pushed away from Conrad, "You could've at least warned me!" She groaned.

"Sorry, Thea," Conrad sucked in a breath, "She trusted you, couldn't have her backing out."

Astrid's eyes widened when the thirst for Kai's blood suddenly began to vanish. She pulled away from his neck, cupping his cheeks in her soft hands in fear.

His face was pale and his eyes were rolling back, disoriented. "Mal," she patted his cheek desperately, "Mal, please... I'm so sorry."

Kai only groaned in response, his body turning limp due to the loss of blood.

Astrid bit into her wrist and pressed it against his lips, forcing him to drink her blood. She then fell to the ground, holding him protectively in her arms as she stared at the carnage she created in her own home.

❖❖❖

Thank you for reading!


End file.
